Freezing: At Mach Speed
by striberx
Summary: As the newest Nova clash devastates the planet, the world needs some more hope than just the Pandora. That's where this new guy comes in. With these new abilities, this young warrior shall fight against these monsters while traveling at mach speed. (Hiatus to figure things out)
1. Chapter 1: Hello Genetics!

Freezing: At Mach Speed

* * *

Chapter 1: Hello, Genetics!

* * *

The day starts as normal as it can be. Several people are walking around, shopping, chatting or even working. The day was very calm and collective.

 *** _CLICK*_**

 ** _*SNAP*_**

 ** _*CLICK*_**

A quick, precise snapshot of a camera can be heard. Near by standing near a tree was a young man taking pictures of the area. Mostly just the people or the city and what not.

This young man seemed to be around 17 years old and is at 5 feet 6 inch. He looked sorta like Haru Glory from Rave Master but with Allen Walker from D. Grayman's hair but messy and slightly shorter. He also had bright blue eyes, dirty blonde hair and was holding a very expensive camera.

He also wore a red t-shirt with fire patterns on it and a spiffing white hooded jacket with a red strip on the hood and back of it. He also had light blue pants, black boots and was on a odd looking motorcycle.

It looked like a Honda NM4. But the design seemed to be a heavy customized model of it. It's mainly white on the upper portion and black at the lower portion. The white half has two red stripes vertically going through the bike. There's an odd back piece that had a blue visor on the back, matching the color of the main headlight at the front. There's an oddly shaped booster piece on one side.

The young man smiled as he took a few more pictures of the place and sighed softly but happily.

"Man... Japan really is an amazing country." The young man said as he took some bites out of some fried fish he got from a kiosk that was selling some nice food.

He then smiled as he took one last pic of the sunrise before finishing off his fish.

"But... I wonder if they're ready for me?" He said before taking apart the camera and placing it in his bag.

After he secured his camera he placed on his helmet before taking off into the streets.

"Well whatever the case maybe... Japan and especially Japan's West Genetics Academy is going to get Cody Aldrich in full! I can't wait to see what their school is like!" Cody said as he chuckled and rode off towards the school.

* * *

(Insert opening - Chance to Shine by AKINO )

* * *

The tune starts off small until the vocals start.

 _ **(Kimi ga warau, Kaze ga mieru)**_

We then see Cody sitting in the middle of a vicious battle field looking down as rain poured on him.

 _ **(Tsunai da sora, Toki no muko)**_

We then get a close up of Cody holding the Signal Bike Mach in his hand. Until Rana walks up and places her hand on his shoulder so he looks up at her.

 _ **(Sekai no hate de matteru)**_

Rana then smiles as the clouds slowly start clear up above them. It then makes Cody smile back as the sun shines on them both.

 _ **(Maiagare, Oshiminai yuuyake ni)**_

The camera then quickly pans up showing the title card brightly before it disappears.

 _ **(Inochi wa mezame utaeba)**_

We then see Japan's West Genetics Academy. Where we see Cody Aldrich smiling and holding up Signal Bike Mach next to Rana Linchen as she then grabs a hold of Cody's arm. As well as Kazuya Aoi standing next to Satellizer El Bridget as they both smile. And as they bump each other they both blush heavily.

Then the screen flashes images of the Nova attacking, Rogue Pandora, and even Mashin Chaser too.

 _ **(Kitto todoku)**_

Cody and Kazuya then slowly look at the camera with determined faces.

 _ **(You will get your chance to shine)**_

We then see Cody transform in Kamen Rider Mach as he charges into battle with Rana and Elizabeth.

 _ **(Akiramenai, de)**_

And as they battle more Pandora show up to help them. From the other students like Chiffon, to Cathy, and even Elizabeth too.

 _ **(Janpushite, Hashiridashite)**_

Cody uses several Signal Bikes as they give him his Signal Koukan. From it curving into enemies, splitting apart and even stopping them in their place.

 _ **(Omoi wa kitto kanau)**_

We even see him turning into Dead-Heat Mach as he charges into battle at blinding speeds.

 _ **(One day you will get your wings)**_

Kazuya sends out an Anti-Freezing Wave. Freezing all of their enemies as they take them down. It then cuts to Kazuya in the past as a child holding onto his sister Kuzuha, smiling happily.

 _ **(**_ _ **Hajimari wa ima**_ _ **)**_

It's then cut to Satellizer at a young age cowering from Luis in the dark before it shatters showing a confident Satellizer.

 _ **(You can fly through blue blue skies)**_

We then see several other Pandora with their limiters as well as Gengo Aoi, E-Pandora, and more.

 _ **(You can touch the blue blue sky)**_

We then see Rana is standing above Cody holding a box of food as he quickly gets up to chow down on them with her. And as they eat there camera then finally pans back up into the sky to show the title card one last time.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at Japan's West Genetics Academy..._

Inside the facility was a young man who was being accompanied by two dazzling young women. This young man was named Kazuya Aoi, who stood around 5 feet and 6 inches and had short black hair that gone along well with his brown eyes, a stereotypical trait of an asian man. He was wearing a tan school uniform, understandable as he was a student at the facility.

The two young women walking with him wore the wore exact same outfit, not Kazuya's of course. Their outfit consisted of a magenta school uniform with a short skirt. This was understandable as they too were students of the facility, wearing the uniforms given to the female students.

These two were Chiffon Fairchild. The student council president. She was around at 5 feet 5 inch with short brown hair and a odd smile always on her face... Heck her eyes are very squinted too...

Next to her was Ticy Phenyl. The student council vice-president. She was around at 5 feet 6 inch as well with long black hair.

These two were tasked to show him around the school since he just enrolled in it.

So far they showed him most of what he needed to see as well as answer any question he had.

And so far everything seemed to go well.

They then walked past a heavily secured area as what sounded like a battle was going on.

Kazuya turned to Chiffon. "Say what's going on out there?" He asked them.

"Oh that's the arena for today's Carnival." Chiffon replied.

Kazuya looked at her confused to which Chiffon giggled.

"You see... A Carnival here is a special battle tournament held every semester. We use it for each student's year. From First year, to second year, and finally third year as well. We send them in and battle until only one is left. That way we can determine their rank and decide what we can do with them?" Chiffon explained as what sounded like explosion, structures breaking down and debris flying.

"Once we find out what rank they belong in. We can decide what they should do. Should they stay behind and train to get better? Should they be back-up? Or are they the leaders? It maybe a bit gruesome and kinda inhumane. But its the only way we can test their abilities and see how far they can go." Chiffon explained more.

Kazuya nodded as he understood the situation. This was for survival against the Nova. If we don't go to extreme measures in order to fight against them. Then what is the point?

 _ ***CRASH!***_

Right in front of them part of the ceiling broke apart and fall to the ground. Then a young female with red hair, pigtails, and most of her clothes ripped apart lands in front of them, looking annoyed.

"Che... What's the point in getting stronger if she is too?" The girl scoffed before turning towards Kazuya and the others.

She then blushed as she covered herself up in front of them.

"HEY! Stop staring you creep!" She said at Kazuya.

He apologized as he turned his head away.

Chiffon then walked up and whispered in his ear. "That's Ganessa Roland. She's a second year Pandora from the UK" Chiffon explained.

But then someone else fell through the hole. She stood around 5 feet 6 inch. She wore a red colored volt texture uniform with a long skirt. She also has long blonde hair and was carrying a large blade in her hand.

Chiffon and Ticy both looked at each other surprised that she of all people would be here.

 _Oh no... Ganessa is fighting against Satellizer? Why her of all people?_ Chiffon thought to herself in a minor worried state.

But they thought if they just helped move Kazuya somewhere else, the carnival battle can continue.

"Come one Kazuya let's go somewhere else." Chiffon asked as she placed her hand on Kazuya.

As for him. Kazuya stood there in awe as tears flooded his eyes.

As he looked at this young woman in front of him, images started to appear in his head. Images of his long dead sister. Kazuha Aoi.

"Sis... You're... alive..." He mummbled out softly to himself.

He then for some reason he ran towards Satellizer and hugged her surprising everyone.

"What the?!" Blushed Satellizer as she was grabbed by Kazuya.

 _Oh no... why did he have to grab her of all people?_ As Chiffon thought to herself.

Kazuya held onto Satellizer tightly as he keep muttering "Kazuha" over and over again. She blushed heavily and was being a bit shy to which confused Chiffon.

 _Wait a second.. why is she being so shy? She's the Untouchable Queen! No one has ever touched her before!_ Chiffon thought as she tried to figure out who Kazuya truly is?

Kazuya kept burying his face onto Satellizer's chest as she blushed more in confusion.

"I missed you so much Kazuha! I thought I lost you forever..." He said as tears ran down his face.

Satellizer was just completely confused by this... "Who is this kid?" "Why is he calling me Kazuha?" And several other thoughts surged through her head.

"Please... let me go... " Satellizer asked softly as she tried to get out of Kazuya's hold.

"No... I won't lose you again!" He said.

Just then a small flash of light shinned off of Kazuya as several light blue honeycomb's appeared all around him and it even stopped Satellizer from moving a single inch.

 _W-What the?! A Freezing area? But... how?!_ Satellizer thought as she tried to overcome the freezing effect.

As that went on Ganessa got a great idea. She would use this time to counter attack and win this battle.

 _ **"Chains of Binding!"**_ Yelled out Ganessa.

Ganessa then jumped into the air as she shot her attack at Satellizer.

 _No... I can't move!_ Satellizer thought until it was too late.

 _ ***SHINK!***_

* * *

 _A few hours later near the port..._

Cody was looking at the map confused on the directions as he kept flipping it around.

 _Ugh... damn it all! I knew I should've taken those extra japanese lessons... I can't make heads or tails of where I'm at or where the West Genetics Academy is at?!_ He thought as he kept looking at it.

"GAH! At this rate I'll find it in a year!" He yelled out in frustration as he slammed the map down on the seat of the bike.

Just then the wind picked up as it grabbed his map and started to carry it off into the sky.

"H-HEY! Get back here!" Cody yelled as he chased after it.

After it flew around a bit he was able to grab it just before it flew into the river.

 _ ***sighs***_

"That was a close one..." He sighed. But for some reason he couldn't move backwards.

He then looked down to see he was standing on air until he dropped into the river. He gagged and coughed until he pulled himself out of the river exhausted.

"Maybe... I should... just get directions from the locals..." He said as he tried to catch his breath.

* * *

 _In the West Genetics Academy cafeteria..._

Several students were chatting and eating with one another until the bell rang.

 _ **"Good afternoon students. Today's Carnival finally ended with the Untouchable Queen having her first loss in defeat."**_

As the announcer began to tell everyone at the school what happened. Several students were very surprised that she of all lost due to her reputation.

 _ **"Details have so far been scarce. But it seems to be quite the upset. We only have a few eye witnesses to tell us the story."**_

The screen in the cafeteria didn't show much sides a few eye witnesses saying some random guy tackling her while another one gave a different depiction of what happened.

 _ **"Furthermore today's top ranked second year student is none other than the Angel of Binding, Ganessa Roland"**_

And this news was an even bigger surprise as everyone started chatting and muttering what happened and how was it that she won against Satellizer?

* * *

 _Near the courtyard..._

As the sun was starting to set Kazuya, Chiffon and Ticy were almost done with showing him around.

"I gotta say... I never would've thought you were such a bad boy Kazuya. By the way... just in case you wanted to know about the girl you hugged, her name is Satellizer El Bridget. She's also known as the Untouchable Queen." Chiffon explained.

Kazuya wasn't paying much attention. He had his head lowered as he walked with them. Once he heard who it was he pretty much assaulted, he sighed heavily. Feeling awful for the incident he caused.

 _That's her name huh? Satellizer? Odd... when I saw her from behind.. I thought... she was Kazuha... But that was stupid of me... I... I have to apologize to her._ Kazuya thought as he kept walking.

They all then reached the front area of the school as they stopped.

"Well this is our stop. We already showed you the dorms. Let's just hope you can stay out of trouble mister?" Chiffon said with a giggle.

"If their is anything you want to say please tell us." Ticy replied with a smile.

Kazuya gulped as he looked up at them. "Actually... can you tell me where Satellizer's room is at? I need to say something to her..." He asked them.

Both of the girls gave a worried look.

"Why do you want to know Kazuya?" Chiffon asked.

"I need to apologize... I messed up and caused her a lot of trouble... I need to ask for her forgiveness." Kazuya said knowing he had to do this.

Chiffon and Ticy looked at each other before looking back at him.

"That is absolutely the last thing you need to do! Making her lose was bad enough but this is just the tip of the iceberg! And as the student council president, it is my job to protect you. So take my advice and just transfer schools..." Chiffon said as she started to act a bit crazy.

"Transfer? You do realize I just got here right?" Said Kazuya as he wondered why everyone is so scared of Satellizer?

"That doesn't matter right now! You just need to go someplace... safe! Like Africa!" She replied as her eye twitched.

"Africa? You do know that there are more deadly things there that could kill me right?" He replied back, worried about her acting like this.

"Heh heh... at least its not here or Australia!" She chuckled lightly showing she was very nervous.

Just then a bus parked near the entrance... and who else but came out of it was none other than Satellizer herself. She was in her volt texture outfit, with no scratch on it. The only difference is that she is wearing small red glasses on her face and part of her eyes was completely bandaged up.

She looked at them before she made her way to her class.

Both Chiffon and Ticy both stood back a bit as she walked passed them slowly. She seemed okay besides her entire right eye being bandaged up.

Kazuya saw this opportunity to try and apologize to her. He then walked up and grabbed her hand making both Chiffon and Ticy gasp in shock.

 _Oh no... He did it again!_ Chiffon thought as she and Ticy kept watching this whole thing get worst.

Satellizer was also surprised by this as she looked at him.

"Miss Satellizer? Can we please talk for a moment?" He asked her as he grabbed her hand.

This of course startled her to the point she started to act shy and a bit scared. She then started to get some suppressed and dark memories she tried to keep away, but it just seemed to get worst. She started to remember it all again...

"Please listen... I know it was my fault in you being injured and even taking a loss... And... I know a simple sorry won't cut it but..." Said Kazuya as he tried to ask forgiveness from her.

"P-Please... let... let go of me..." She said so softly that only Kazuya could hear her since he was so close to her.

She was shaking slightly and her voice sounded very terrified. Was this really only cause he touched her?

"Please just let me explain..." He asked. But she then pulled away quickly before summoning her volt weapon right at him.

Both Chiffon and Ticy gasped again.

 _Oh no... not again..._ Chiffon thought as she just stood there.

Kazuya on the other hand was a bit terrified and was trying to form some words. But nothing came out.

 _I won't be touched again... not ever again..._ Satellizer thought as she stood her ground but was still shaking a bit from his touch.

And as the tension started to grow, a laughter came out near by.

"I gotta say... I never would've thought you would sink so low..." Said a familiar voice.

Out from the corner came Ganessa Roland with her hands on her hips and a smirk to boot.

"Taking your resentment out on a newbie limiter? How pathetic..." Ganessa said as she taunted Satellizer.

Satellizer then turned towards Ganessa as she gave her a pretty severe glare.

"Giving me a dirty look huh? If you're so bitter about what happened about today's carnival don't be. I didn't find it satisfying either... However! Putting out personal feelings aside, the fact of the matter is I'm ranked 1 whether you like it or not." Ganessa said as she kept taunting more as she enjoyed her rank.

And as she was talking, she was also starting to gather a crowd of other students. Even from the 3rd year Pandora as they watch from the window.

"So why don't you turn tail and lick your wounds until the next carnival and maybe get your dignity back? Or perhaps you should just give up on your title all together? Looks like you already found a cute limiter to play with." She said as she pointed at Kazuya.

 _This is perfect... I show her up right here in front of everyone and make her understand her place..._ Ganessa thought as she kept wanting to brag more.

But as Ganessa looked at Satellizer she saw her glare never left. This got her pissed off seeing nothing she was doing was fazing her.

"You won't give up will you? I can tell by that look your shooting at me that you don't intend to back down... That's fine. I'll show you up here and make you beg me to stop." Ganessa said as she got in a stance.

"No! Pandora fighting outside the Carnival is against the rules you two!" Chiffon stated to which was in vein.

"Volt Weapon Deploy... _**Chains of Binding!**_ "Ganessa yelled as four chains appeared from her back.

This got a lot of people gasping and surprised by this.

"Oh no... she's serious.. Those weapons are designed to kill..." Chiffon said as she began to worry.

Ganessa growled as she shot her chains at Satellizer. But as soon as the chains reached her she deflected them away with ease without evening taking a single step.

 _She deflected it?!_ Ganessa thought as this surprised her.

Ganessa growled in more anger as she jumped into the air. The chains then formed together into one big point as she hurled it at Satellizer.

But Satellizer was able to find a weak point as she speared her weapon into the center. It cracked until it broke apart into bits.

"NO WAY!" Ganessa yelled as she landed.

Once she was in range Satellizer made on quick step as she sliced Ganessa. Several gashes and cuts appeared on her body as well as her clothes being ripped until she dropped to the ground.

As the smoke cleared everyone saw Ganessa on the ground with some minor wounds on her.

"Oh no... spite her starting the fight, I can't help but feel sorry for her..." Chiffon said with worry in her voice.

Kazuya looked at the battle as he gazed at Satellizer.

 _She's strong... very strong..._

And just when everything seemed okay, Ganessa slowly stood up. She had some small cuts on her body, mostly her torso as well as her uniform being cut up enough for everyone to see her... "package".

"Nice try... But sorry, I'm not finished with you yet princess." Ganessa said as she got up.

"You know... at first I was hoping to save this for when I'm in my 3rd year... but I guess you just had to make me use it Satellizer..." Ganessa stated as she stood up.

As soon as Satellizer turned to Ganessa, She decided this was enough as she then began to glow.

"I don't care if this breaks the school rules... I'm taking this bitch out..." Ganessa grolwed.

She then began to glow light blue as her Stigmata on her back glowed brightly. Her haired began to turn white as some energy cuffs formed around her wrists and ankles as well as her eyes turning yellow.

Near by one of the students was very surprised by this.

"Now way... She using Pandora Mode?!" The student said with shock.

"I didn't know a first year could do this..." Another one got out as everyone watched.

 _Not good..._ Chiffon thought as she butted in.

"You have to stop this! Miss Roland, Pandora Mode is only authorized under real combat situations! Not against other students!" Chiffon yelled to Ganessa.

"To me... This battle is real as it gets! _**Pandora Mode Activate!**_ " Ganessa yelled.

Once Pandora Mode was active, a huge surge of energy shot out, sending some gusts of wind. The wind not only destroyed some windows, but also uplifted some skirts too.

* * *

 _Near by..._

As Cody was driving through as he got some good directions from some travelers. A huge blast of wind surged by almost knocking him off the road.

"WOAH!" He yelled before making a stop.

He then looked up to see a bright pillar of light in the sky. Some people were pointing at it and Cody saw how nice it was. He quickly got out his camera to try to take a picture of it. But it died down quickly.

He sighed as he put his camera away.

"Damn it.. that looked like an amazing pic... But..." he said before looking at where the light came from.

 _I believe I just found the what I was looking for!_ Cody though. He then smiled brightly as he drove off quickly to where that light came from?

* * *

The wind was very powerful, it was even powerful enough to push Satellizer back. But luckily Kazuya got behind her to help stable her.

"Are you alright Satellizer?" He asked as he place his hand on her shoulder again.

Satellizer looked at Kazuya with some surprise.

 _Him again..._ She thought as he saw his hand on her. But oddly enough... this time... she didn't feel any fear from his touch... it was... warm.

 _Even though he's touching me... It... It isn't bad..._ Satellizer then gained a small blush on her cheeks.

"You have some nerve ignoring me when we're having our little duel!" Ganessa yelled as the wind died down.

She then produced several large chains as they shot out at them.

 _Oh no!_ Satellizer thought. She then quickly pushed Kazuya out of the way as the chains struck her as it wrapped around her body.

Kazuya grunted as he looked up. "Satellizer, no!" He yelled out.

 _This is my fault.. If I didn't touch her... she would be okay..._ Kazuya thought as he watched in horror.

Ganessa's chains wrapped around Satellizer quite tightly as she walked up to the tied up pandora.

"Tsk tsk tsk... you shouldn't have forgotten about me little missy... Now look at you. All tied up. I think some punishment is in order!" She said with a twisted grin.

Ganessa then produced some new chains... one with blades and saws on them.

She then used them to cut Satellizer up as she started slicing and hacking away at her flesh. Not deep enough to cause major problems. But small enough to possibly leave scars on her.

Satelizer whined, grunt and yelled out in pain as she kept being cut.

"Please! Please stop this!" She wailed out, begging for this pain to stop but to no vail.

"Oh it's too late now princess! You should've given up when you had the chance! Now I'll make sure you remember this!" Ganessa laughed out as she kept attacking Satellizer.

 _This is just not right... This is just sadistic... and cruel..._ Kazuya thought as he kept watching Ganessa cut up Satellizer.

After a bit more Ganessa stopped her attack as she then used her chains to hold up Satelizers arm as she laughed in triumph. She was covered in cuts, blood trickled down her body and even her clothes were more torn up than Ganessa's.

"Once again victory is mine! And you have no one to blame but yourself. So much for the queen." Ganessa laughed as she gloated in her victory.

Tears of fabric and blood were all over Satellizer as she laid there panting and exhausted from the onslaught.

And most of the students were either turned away not wanting to see this or could do nothing but watch.

"You know... I think I deserve an award. A trophy of my victory... How about I take one of your arms?!" She said as she produced a chain with a meat clever at the end of it.

But just then Kazuya stood up and was right in front of Satellizer's weak body, blocking her from Ganessa.

"Please stop!" Kazuya asked as he stood there protecting him.

As he stood there several students were mumbling on who he is and what is her doing?

"You already won haven't you? Isn't that enough for you? Just leave her alone..." He asked her as he tried to plea with Ganessa to stop it.

She then walked up with a smirk. "Listen little boy. I don't know who you are and I don't care. If you're to be a white knight then go do it somewhere else. I worked hard for this victory you know... and I won't let you spoil it!" Ganessa yelled as she back handed him into the ground.

Some people gasped at this wondering if she's taking this all too far? Even for a title...

Ticy walked up and knelled down to see if Kazua was alright? So far he wasn't injured too bad sides from a big bruise only two broken teeth.

"Now... if I can stop being interrupted I can finally have my prize!" Ganessa said. Her chain then pulled back as it swung and was about to hit Satellizer's arm.

But suddenly as energy shot came out of nowhere at it blasted the meat clever to bits before it touched her.

"WHAT?!" Ganessa exclaimed wondering who did that?

Just then the sound of a motorcycle engine can be heard near by.

And as soon as they turned to the noise as young man on a familiar bike pulled up to the entrance carrying what looked like a gun. But in the shape of a front end of a motorcycle.

The young man smirked twirled as he holstered it into the bike.

 _Who... is that?_ Everyone thought.

* * *

The young man then took off to reveal none other than our hero Cody. He smiled as he got off of the bike and began to walk towards Ganessa and Satellizer.

"Phew! That was a close one..." Cody said as he scratched his head lightly.

He then turned to Kazuya and Ticy. "Is he alright?" Cody asked her to which she nodded softly.

"HEY! Just who the hell do you think you are? If you get in my way I'll cut you up too!" Ganessa yelled in anger as she produced more chains.

Cody then turned to her and chuckled. "Cut me up? You couldn't even cut butter with those dull things." Cody said jokingly.

Some of the students chucked a bit as well to which got Ganessa angered even more.

"Don't you dare mock me! Now answer! Who are you?!" She exclaimed in anger.

"Me?" Cody asked in confusion. He then smirked as he took out an odd device.

"Torisugari no Kamen Rider da, oboeteoke!" He exclaimed to her. (Translation: I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider, remember that!)

It was blue looking device. It was blue and black in the back with a silver cylinder on top in the shape of a muffler. Cody then place it on his waist as straps came out and wrapped onto him thus making it a belt.

He then snapped his fingers as a light horn sound can be heard from his bike. A small light shot out of it as it moved around Cody until he catches it in his hand.

What was in his hand was what looked like a toy motorcycle in the shape of the one he drove here.

He then grabbed the belt and slide one side of it up. As he did a drum roll like standby noise can be heard. He smirked as he flicked the toy bike before placing it into the belt.

 _ **SIGNAL BIKE!**_

That phrase shouted out of the belt for a second until he closed the part that was risen up.

 _ **RIDER!**_

Cody then move his arm up parallel to his face. " _ **Let's...**_ " He said before moving his arms together to make a pose. " _ **Henshin!**_ " He said as he finished in time.

 _ **MACH!**_

Just then a holographic cylinder formed around him. And as that happened a set of horn likes sound can be heard. Then bits and pieces of armor formed around him too until they placed on top of him making a suit.

Everyone were surprised by this. They didn't know what to make of it.

He was covered in white armor with a black suit underneath. On his right shoulder he had what looked like a small tire on it. And then on his chest near the left side was two red strips with a yellow "R" symbol on it. He also had a white with red strips scarf on his back. And finally his face. It looked like he had a motorcyclist's helmet with two antenna in the front as well as a small light blue gem in between them, with a blue visor under neath the helmet.

Once as he stood there, people were mumbling on who this guy is and more.

Ganessa on the other hand was freaking out. She had no idea on whats going on or who this guy is?

"J-Just what in the hell are you?!" She asked him out of confusion and anger.

Cody chuckled. He then pointed to her.

" _ **Tsuiseki...**_ " He then spun around as he grasped his hands together. (Searching)

" _ **B**_ _ **okumetsu...**_ " He then moved his hand up in a odd gesture. (Destroying)

" _ **I**_ _ **zure mo...**_ " He then clapped his hands together before spreading his arms out. (All done at the speed of)

" _ **Mach!**_ " He then smirked at her.

" _ **Kamen Rider! Mach!**_ " He then spun his arm around until he got into a nice looking pose.

 _Kamen Rider... Mach?_ Kazuya thought in confusion on who he is?

Ganessa growled in anger as she clenched her first tightly.

"I don't care who you are! You're getting in my way!" She yelled as she pulled back some of her chains and shot them at him.

"Look out!" Kazuya yelled to Cody.

Cody then chuckled. "Density Shift... On..." He said.

Just then a flash of light blue energy shoots out and spreads out around him and everyone near by. Everyone including the chains were moving like at a snails pace.

"W-What the hell?! He casted an omni-directional freezing area?! Who is he?!" Ganessa stuttered in utter confusion as she slowly moved from the sudden burst of energy.

Cody then simply walked up to where Satellizer is at. He then held out his hand as what looked like white honeycombs forming around his hand.

 _He can produce Volt-Weapons too?_ Thought Ganessa as she watched.

What formed was that odd gun he had. He then grabbed the front wheel as he pulled down on it to get it to start spinning.

 _ **ZENRIN!**_

He then swiped at the chains, breaking their hold on her. He then stopped the Density Shift to let everyone move normally now. And as that happens he catches Satellizer in his arms.

"You alright miss?" Cody asked her, hoping she's okay?

Satellizer slightly nods. "Umm... C-Can you please put me down?" She asked him as she trembled in his arms.

Cody nodded as he sat her down on the ground. He then looked back at Ganessa as he glared at her.

"I know it's none of my business here..." Cody said before Ganessa interrupted him.

"You're damn right!" She yelled out in anger.

Cody sighed. "But I can't sit by and let something like this go on... Even if someone got the teachers your little deed would be done and with really bad results. So I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson, little miss spoiled brat." Cody said as he stepped forward.

"Teach me a lesson? Go ahead and try you bastard!" She yelled out.

Ganessa then shot her chains into the ground to try and get an attack from bellow.

Cody on the other hand chuckled. "Aw.. that's cute. You think you have me?" He said.

He then brought up his hand as he slammed it down onto a button once, on top of the belt.

 _ **MACH!**_

And in an instant Cody disappeared for a second and then reappeared in front of Ganessa as he threw a hard punch in her face, pushing her back a bit.

 _How did he get in front of me?_ Ganessa thought as she looked at this armored warrior.

Ganessa growled as her anger started to rise and grow more and more.

She was supposed to be the best of the best! She finally bested Satellizer! But now... this person... this guy... is strong arming her with ease?!

"No.. I won't lose... I won't lose to the likes of you!" She yelled out in anger.

She charged back in as the chains followed suit. She moved her arms as the chains started to attack Cody.

But he either just dodged out of the way or parried the chains.

He sighed as he got closer throwing another punch, but this time Ganessa blocked his attack as he made her skid back.

She growled out as she used Pandora Mode's speed to get the advantage of this fight.

She used it to flash step behind him. "Got you!" She yelled out to him as a chain reached towards his neck.

He just simply chuckled. "Here's a tip..." He stated as he pressed the button again on his belt.

 _ **MACH!**_

And in a second as the chain reached his head, he quickly dodged out of the way of her attack.

Her eyes widened only to be greeted by his helmet looking at her.

"Next time, don't yell out a surprise attack when you get behind the enemy..." He stated again before head butting her back.

She grunted from the strike as she stepped back to rub her head.

She looked at him, still surprised and angry that she couldn't land one blow on him.

This new guy, just came here and started to beat her... Her! Ganessa Roland! The number 1 Pandora of the second year class!

She just couldn't accept this... She then growled out in anger as she jumped up as high as she can.

She then combined her chains again into a single chain flail. She then used all of her might to jump into the air with it as she aimed it at Cody. She then came flying down at him with some fierce speed and strength.

"Is she insane?! If that hits him he will not only die but flatten this whole area!" Chiffon stated in worry. Her eyes then glowed as she was about to jump in and stop this until she looked at Cody who was staring up at Ganessa.

"Hmph... time for the finale..." Cody said calmly.

 _How could he be so calm from this?_ Chiffon thought as she looked at him.

He then lifted up the side again as he pressed the button on top.

 _ **HISSATSU!**_

He then closed it as he was ready to end this fight.

 _ **FULL THROTTLE! MACH!**_

And as soon as he closed it, a small tornado began to form around him. And form the belt's muffler a small trial of fire starts to flow into the tornado as well.

"This is the end!" Ganessa yelled as she threw it at him.

Cody then jumped and thanks to the tornado it gave him an enough boost to fly at the giant flail.

"Is he insane?!" Ticy yelled out in confusion.

As Cody flew at the flail he then spun like a wheel top as the fire and energy sent out of the belt formed around him making it sorta look like an energy tire.

He then straighten himself out as he flew at it in a flying side kick. And as he did light blue energy formed from his foot.

His kick then connected to the flail, not only stopping it but also holding it in place.

"NO WAY! IMPOSSIBLE!" Ganessa yelled in disbelief.

"Yes way... This is the end. Take this... _**Kick Macher!**_ "Cody said. He then let out a battle cry as the flail then began to crack a lot until he busted through it and striking Ganessa.

And as soon as the energy on his foot connected to her chest. The energy erupted into a small explosion.

Cody then landed safely on the ground while Ganessa plopped to the ground defeated.

He then sighed as he lifted up his mask, reveal the blue visor with a black mouthpiece. Steam then poured out from the side of the mouthpiece as Cody sighed in relief.

He then lifted up the side of the belt again as he removed the signal bike and closed it one last time. As that happens the holographic cylinder appears as the armor dissipates changing him back to normal.

 _ **Otsukare!**_ The Belt shouted out signaling that the transformation is done.

He then turned to Ganessa who was alive but wounded a bit.

"Now.. I hope you learned you lesson." He said.

Ganessa lightly growled as she slowly stood up. "Like I will ever give up..." She said exhaustively.

Cody sighed knowing she won't give up.

"Fine then..." He said as he lifted up the signal bike.

But then he stopped moving. He looked down a bit to see two women holding weapons against him.

One of them had short brown hair and was holding a spear with the tip of it touching his neck. She wore a nicely dressed outfit for a teacher.

While the other one had green hair in a ponytail shape. She was wearing a nurses outfit as she held a knife to his heart.

"Hey its Miss Elize Schmitz and Miss Yumi Kim!" Said one of the students.

"I think that will be more than enough sir... But... you earn some time in the brig for some questioning..." Said Yumi as she pressed her blade against his neck.

Cody sighed and nodded, letting them take him away for some questioning.

"HA! Serves you right. I hope you enjoyed your freedom, cause you'll never see it again." Said Ganessa with a smug grin.

Yumi Kim then looks at Ganessa with the same glare she gave Cody. "You too Miss Roland."

Ganessa was thrown off by that. "B-But why?! He started-" She was cut off by Yumi Kim glaring at her again to shut her up.

She lowered her head as Elize helped her up and took her to the nurses office to treat her wounds.

"Alright everyone. Go back to what you were doing. Nothing to see here." Said Elize as she helped Satellizer to her office to treat her wounds as well.

Everyone then began to mumble a bit as everyone went their separate ways. And as that happens Kazuya was then helped up as the student council president and vice-president helped him to Sister Margaret's office.

And as that happens Chiffon looked back to where Cody is at as Yumi Kim took him to the brig.

 _Kamen Rider Mach... Whoever he is... he is strong..._

* * *

A/N: Hello minna! I do hope you enjoyed this fic. It took me awhile to think of this one. And I have no idea if the other chapters will be this long... But I'll try!

Also this and the Seven Deadly Sins fic are the only two I shall work on for now. And yes I know this series hasn't ended, so once I get to Freezing Vibration, this fic will be done until the next season of Freezing comes out. And yeah it would be easier to just read the manga, but I have yet to find a site that doesn't bug out from reading only one page... So for right now, this Freezing fic will only be covering the two seasons of Freezing.

And there will be lots in store. Don't wanna say much and spoil the fun now right? :3

So until then later minna!


	2. Chapter 2: Accel Turn vs Mach Magaru

Freezing: At Mach Speed

* * *

Chapter 2: Accel Turn vs Mach Magaru

* * *

 _Inside West Genetics Academy's Boardroom..._

Several scientists, teachers, politics and more are in the boardroom as they watch yesterday's footage between their pandora and this... "Kamen Rider".

[ _RIDER! MACH!]_ They watch carefully at this boy as he defeated one of their pandora with ease... and even more with this odd armor.

Something like this was unheard of! And yet there he is... Several of the politicians though that he should be in jail for attacking a pandora like that while others wanted to study him.

"I'm telling you... whoever this kid is, he needs to be incarceration for this! He attacked her!" Yelled out one of the politicians.

"That's blasphemy! This boy is a wonder to science! He needs to be studied... Imagine what would happen if we could gain that kind of power for the pandora!" Yelled out the scientist.

They started to argue back and forth as they tried to come up with a solution.

And sitting in a unique chair in the middle was a slightly older woman wearing a unique style of nun clothes. They were mostly white with some purple highlights some the arms, waist and head. With of course the symbol of Genetics on the cap.

This was Sister Margaret, and she just sit back and kept watching the footage, wanting to know a bit more about this young man.

 _This boy... he is quite skilled... He was able to figure out the weak points in Miss Roland's weapons and even was able to cast a unique freezing area without a pandora or even a limiter..._ Sister Margaret thought as she continued to watch the footage.

As she did the fight ended as this young man changed backed to normal. And once that happens she heard it.

[ _Otsukare!]_

Her eyes then widened as she stood up. _No... it can't be..._ She thought as the other members of this board looked at her confusingly.

"Sister Margaret? What is it?" Asked one of the politicians.

Sister Margret then turned her attention to them.

"Contact Miss Rinna Steinbelt, immediately." She asked them.

They all then looked at her even more confused than before.

"That won't be necessary, Sister Margaret." Replied a booming voice.

Just then the doors of the boardroom opened widely as someone walked in. She stood around 4 ft 8 inch, she had long brown hair and eyes, She also wore a lab coat with that same yellow "R" symbol on it.

"For you see... I'm already here for my son." Rinna said with a smile.

* * *

(Insert opening - Chance to Shine by AKINO )

* * *

The tune starts off small until the vocals start.

 _ **(Kimi ga warau, Kaze ga mieru)**_

We then see Cody sitting in the middle of a vicious battle field looking down as rain poured on him.

 _ **(Tsunai da sora, Toki no muko)**_

We then get a close up of Cody holding the Signal Bike Mach in his hand. Until Rana walks up and places her hand on his shoulder so he looks up at her.

 _ **(Sekai no hate de matteru)**_

Rana then smiles as the clouds slowly start clear up above them. It then makes Cody smile back as the sun shines on them both.

 _ **(Maiagare, Oshiminai yuuyake ni)**_

The camera then quickly pans up showing the title card brightly before it disappears.

 _ **(Inochi wa mezame utaeba)**_

We then see Japan's West Genetics Academy. Where we see Cody Aldrich smiling and holding up Signal Bike Mach next to Rana Linchen as she then grabs a hold of Cody's arm. As well as Kazuya Aoi standing next to Satellizer El Bridget as they both smile. And as they bump each other they both blush heavily.

Then the screen flashes images of the Nova attacking, Rogue Pandora, and even Mashin Chaser too.

 _ **(Kitto todoku)**_

Cody and Kazuya then slowly look at the camera with determined faces.

 _ **(You will get your chance to shine)**_

We then see Cody transform in Kamen Rider Mach as he charges into battle with Rana and Elizabeth.

 _ **(Akiramenai, de)**_

And as they battle more Pandora show up to help them. From the other students like Chiffon, to Cathy, and even Elizabeth too.

 _ **(Janpushite, Hashiridashite)**_

Cody uses several Signal Bikes as they give him his Signal Koukan. From it curving into enemies, splitting apart and even stopping them in their place.

 _ **(Omoi wa kitto kanau)**_

We even see him turning into Dead-Heat Mach as he charges into battle at blinding speeds.

 _ **(One day you will get your wings)**_

Kazuya sends out an Anti-Freezing Wave. Freezing all of their enemies as they take them down. It then cuts to Kazuya in the past as a child holding onto his sister Kuzuha, smiling happily.

 _ **(**_ _ **Hajimari wa ima**_ _ **)**_

It's then cut to Satellizer at a young age cowering from Luis in the dark before it shatters showing a confident Satellizer.

 _ **(You can fly through blue blue skies)**_

We then see several other Pandora with their limiters as well as Gengo Aoi, E-Pandora, and more.

 _ **(You can touch the blue blue sky)**_

We then see Rana is standing above Cody holding a box of food as he quickly gets up to chow down on them with her. And as they eat there camera then finally pans back up into the sky to show the title card one last time.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at West Genetics Academy's interrogation room..._

Cody in the mean time was in the interrogation room, being questioned by Miss Yumi Kim as she read over a file she found on him.

"So... Cody Aldrich, Age 17, Oh from america eh? Parents: Rex Aldrich and Maria Aldrich, Both deceased, As well as a deceased older sister named Aurora Aldrich, Adopted by Miss Rinna Steinbelt, and was on his way to a prestigious academy in america too... And yet... here you are in japan... attacking one of my students.." Said Yumi Kim as she closed the file.

She looked at him as he was leaning back on the chair as he tried to balance a pencil on his finger.

She lightly growled in anger as she slammed her hands on the table.

"Will you please take this seriously?!" She yelled out at him. To which caught him off guard as he fell onto the floor.

He then got back up as he sat down, rubbing his head.

"Ow... And I am Miss... But I'm telling you the truth. I was sent here by Miss Rinna Steinbelt. She enrolled me here... If you can just give me a chance to call her I can prove-" Cody was explaining before he was interrupted by Yumi.

"And I'm telling you, that you're lying. Miss Rinnia Steinbelt did not send you here. She's still in the UK facility, working on something to combat the Nova. There's no way she would deal with some bratty kid. Now can you tell me why you attacked Miss Roland? As well as what that power was that you used?" Yumi said to him.

"I was teaching that brat a lesson! Don't blame me for doing your job!" Cody exclaimed.

That got Yumi to stand up quickly. "What was that you punk?!" Snapped Yumi.

Cody stood up as well as he glared at her. "You heard me you hag!" Snapped Cody.

That was the wrong choice of words. Yumi then grabbed Cody and placed him in a choke hold as he tried to break free.

"Who's a hag now, you brat?!" She said as she struggled to keep him still.

Cody grunted and lightly coughed as he struggles against her hold. "Did I stutter hag?" He growled at her.

Yumi growled back as she then put him in another hold as she twisted his arm.

He groaned from the pain that he was being given as he glared at her.

"I'm sorry... what was that? I couldn't hear it from your wails." Yumi stated as she put some pressure on his joint.

As they were butting heads, Elize was watching it all as she drank some coffee.

 _I swear.. these two act more like siblings than anything..._ She thought as she she saw Cody the putting Yumi into a hold of his own, with the biggest grin on his face.

Elize sighed as she rubbed her temples a bit. But just then phone rang next to her as she quickly picked it up.

"Elize here. What is-" She was cut off as she heard her orders.

"I... Yes ma'am... I understand." She replied as she put the phone back down. She then pressed the com that lead into the interrogation room.

"Yumi, that's enough." She told her as she saw Yumi putting Cody in another hold. She looked up at her confused.

"Orders from Sister Margret. Someone is about to come see him. You don't need to be so rough with him now." She said to them as she shut off the com.

"HA! I win!" He gloated before Yumi elbowed him in the stomach. He coughed and groaned as he looked up at her as she left the room.

Yumi then walked into the booth where Elize was in as she looked at her.

"So, whos the one coming to see him?" Yumi asked her.

Elize just smirked and waved her finger, not wanting to spoil anything. Yumi just looked at Elize, confused. But she just shrugged as she looked through the one way mirror into the interrogation room.

As they saw Cody sit back down the door finally opens. But as soon as Cody saw who was coming in, he stood up and backed up a bit as they saw some minor fear in him.

They then saw who came in. A woman around her mid 40's walked in. She had long brown hair and eyes to match. She mostly wore a white lab coat with a yellow "R" on the front side pocket, a black turtle neck with a long green skirt.

Cody gulped as he saw who it was to which did surprise Yumi.

"H-Hey Rinna- OWOWOWOWOWO!" Cody wailed out as Rinna pinched his cheek hard.

Yumi was surprised about this... this was the scientist Rinna Steinbelt. The widowed wife of Krim Steinbelt. A genius scientists who died during the 8th Nova Clash that occurred 5 years ago.

She heard of how Rinna continued Krim's work on fighting the Nova, but she was still surprised she was here in the flesh. She also smirked at what Rinna was doing to Cody.

He on the other hand was groaning in pain as Rinna kept pinching his cheek until she finally let go of him.

"And you'll get more if you keep acting like this Cody..." Rinna said angered.

He just rubbed his cheek from the pinch. "Hello to you too Rinna..." He said to her softly.

"So what are you doing here? I thought you had a board meeting in UK then China?" He asked her.

"Well... for starters..." She said as she pinched his cheek again. He yelped from the pain again, and from the same spot too!

"And the other reason is cause you came here way too early... You weren't supposed to be at West Genetics until next week." She stated as she let go of his cheek.

Yumi watched this as she looked at Cody as he rubbed his cheek again.

 _So he wasn't lying... He was enrolled here... just not until next week... Y_ umi thought as she should've given him the benefit of the doubt.

"Sorry... I just got too excited..." He said softly as he messed with the pencil on the table.

Rinna sighed as she sat down next to him. "I know... But you could've waited a bit longer... Not to mention you spoiled the surprise to everyone today. That wasn't supposed to happen yet either. I was hoping to show the board while you face against the newest Rank 1 of your year..." She said softly.

"Well... I did face her." He said as he looked up at Rinna.

Rinna was a bit surprised by this. She then quickly got out her pen and paper.

"Really? What did you think? What was the longest you went at her?" She said as she asked him several questions.

Cody sighed but smiled. Rinna was always one for numbers, experiments and study.

"Well... not too long. I think only about a minute at best. As for what I thought... This... "Rank 1" didn't feel like it... She was a 6 at best." He chuckled.

Rinna nodded as she wrote down his experience.

"And no. I didn't even get to use the other Signal Bikes or even Shift Cars for that matter. She was very predictable spite her using Pandora Mode." He said as he leaned back in his chair.

Rinna looked at him, surprised. "Any feedback from the belt?" She asked him.

Cody just shook his head. "Nah... Still feels okay. Unlike that time a few years ago. You know I'm still suffering minor migraines from that experiment right?" He stated as he rubbed his temples. She then sighed for relief as she finished writing up her report.

"Well, since you got some field tests in already.. I won't be harder on you." Rinna said with a smile.

He smiled again as he stood up. She hugged him as she gave him a room key and let him go out. Rinna smiled as she looked at the mirror as Yumi and Elize turned on the lights so she can see them.

"I'm sorry my son made such a fuss Miss Yumi. I hope he didn't cause any trouble for you?" She asked her.

Yumi sighed but waved her hand. "No it's okay. He is a good kid, spite him being so rash and a bit bratty." She replied back.

"But if I may ask... what was that thing he used?" Yumi asked curiously.

Rinna lowered her head a bit. "Just... an old idea from my husband..." She said softly.

Yumi and Elize looked at each other a bit before they turned their heads back to Rinna.

* * *

Later on after the interrogation, Rinna joined Yumi and Elize as they head towards the boardroom to answer any question the staff of Genetics want to know.

Rinna sighed heavily. She never liked doing board meetings. She rather just message them, but they wanted answers so she had no choice.

They then walked through the doors as all of the staff was their, waiting for her to return.

Rinna walked up to Sister Margaret as she gave her the rest of the reports. She did wanted to do a bit more, but if they were satisfied for now, they can always do more tests to see his abilities.

Sister Margaret looked through the files carefully, wanting to know much as possible before any questions were asked of Rinna.

Once that was done, she gave her the file back. Rinna happily took them as she putt hem away in the briefcase she had with her.

"Now... before we ask you any question Lady Rinna... is there anything you want to ask us?" Sister Margaret asked.

Rinna smiled and nodded to her. "Yes... Can Cody start tomorrow?" She asked them.

The rest of the board staff looked at each other confused. They thought that she wanted a week before enrolling him into the school? But now she wants him to start so soon?

Sister Margaret was also a bit confused. But she was able to figure it out easily.

"Is this because he came here too early?" She asked Rinna.

Rinna sighed and nodded slightly to the question. Sister Margaret giggled a bit. She heard he was a bit impatient, but not to this extent.

"Very well. He can start tomorrow morning." Sister Margaret replied.

Rinna smiled and thanked her before sending Cody the text about him starting now.

Once she got a message back she turned to the staff before sitting down next to Sister Margaret.

"So! What are these questions you wanted to know?" Rinna asked as she looked at the rest of the staff.

* * *

 _The next day..._

Cody was in his new dorm room getting ready for school. Even though he was dressed already, he was in annoyance and sighed at what he had to wear.

It was the school uniform and there was a specific dress code. But if just felt too well... bland for him. the color was a sickly bad light tan color for the vest, and pants were an okay color, but they had an odd itch to them. and the shoes... just felt cheap.

It was just very uncomfortable... He would've just used his regular clothes but Rinna stated he had to wear these...

Cody just groaned as he tired to get his tie to work right.

"Man... how can they just wear this crap? It feels like my body is decaying from this stuff..." He groaned out before throwing the tie to the ground.

He sighed again as he looked up at the ceiling.

 _Sis... what would you do if you were here instead of me?_ He thought out.

He closed his eyes for a second as he tried to picture it again... That old memory...

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _A slightly younger Cody, no more than 7, was in his sister's room, sitting on her lap._

 _She was very beautiful, 17 years old with long brown hair and two bright blue eyes. She was wearing a white dress and shoes to match._

 _This was his older sister Aurora... and she along with his parents were the most important things in the world for him._

 _And in her hand was what looked like a letter.. with the logo of Genetics on it._

 _She read it through and through before Cody looked up at her with a slight frown._

 _"Are... are you going to have to go away sis?" He asked her._

 _Aurora stopped reading as she looked down at him. She smiled and ruffled his hair._

 _"No... I'm not going anywhere Cody... If I did I wouldn't be able to see you grow up now would I?" She told him with a smile._

 _He smiled back a bit before looking down._

 _"But... Dad said that you have these.. Stigmetics or whatever in you... And these make you very special..." He said to her softly._

 _Aurora giggled at his attempt to say Stigmata's._

 _"Yes I do have them... but I don't plan to use them to fight Cody... I promise you that I won't ever leave you." She replied to him as she hugged him._

 _"Promise?" He asked her._

 _"I promise..." She replied as she kissed his forehead._

 _Flashback ends._

* * *

Cody opened his eyes as he reached into his pocket to bring out a small locket. He opened it and inside was him and his family on one side of it and a slightly older version of him with Rinna and a matured man next to her.

He sighed again until he heard a knock at the door. Curious on who it is he walked over and opened it up.

There standing right in front of him was Miss Yumi standing there with a package in her arms.

"Oh uh... hey there." He said to her.

"Hey to you too." Yumi replied as she smiled to him.

"Not bad on the uniform though. You look nice." She said to him.

He chuckled a bit as he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah.. but it just feels odd to me..." He replied back to her.

Yumi giggled a bit. "Yeah, Miss Rinna figured that. So she made this for you." She said as she gave him the package.

"Now, hurry up. Don't want to miss your first class now don't ya?" She asked as she gave him a wink before heading out.

He smiled as he closed the door to open his gift.

Inside was what looked like a new Genetics uniform. But the vest was white with some light blue highlights on the forearm and wrist. On the back was a yellow "R" on it with a red and white stripped hood on top. Below was black pants with purple highlights near the ankles. and finally there was two black shoes with another yellow "R" on the soles of the shoes.

And to top it off there was a small letter on it addressed to him. He opened up the letter to see that Rinna had to say.

 _Dear Cody,_

 _I hope you like this new outfit I made for ya? I had to promise the Board on a few tings to allow them to let you wear this. I figured the standard uniform would be a pain for you. So I had to do an all nighter just to make this for ya._

 _This uniform is specifically made for you. It corresponds with not only you Signal Bikes and the Shift Cars, but it can also help your Density Shift too. No worries if you worried on it accidentally casting out in the middle of a lecture or something. This should contain it. As well as a hidden storage to conceal your driver as well as the Signal Bikes and Shift Cars too!_

 _This way you can be a bit more controlled on it's power and you'll be able to use it anytime you want._

 _Now be good and don't get into fights... "much"._ _And promise me you'll do a check up with me every week okay?_

 _Good luck!_

 _Rinna._

Cody smiled at the letter as he put it away in his drawer. He then quickly got his new uniform on to feel it.

"Hmm.. not bad... It feels nice and I don't feel like I'm being strangled. Heh... Well best get to class!" He said to himself as he grabbed his backpack.

He then turned to his left before smiling. "Come on you guys. Let's go too." He said.

Several horns calls can be heard as the several Signal Bikes and Shift Cars fly out and around Cody before heading into the Storage in his uniform. But the Signal Bike Mach flies out, carrying his driver as he drops it off to him.

He catches it before putting it in his back pocket as Signal Mach lands in his hand.

"Let's show them what we can do!" He said to his Signal Bike.

It honked back at him happily as he placed it in his front pocket before heading out.

* * *

Cody smiled as he finally reached the inside pf the school. He looked around at the place. He was a bit curious on what it looked like and now, he's here.

Although he noticed a lot of people were looking at him. Most of their looks arranged from, "Who's that?" or "Is this guy serious?"

But most of the looks were that of shock and surprise. Some of the students knew him from yesterday's battle against Ganessa.

 _Guess I shouldn't be so surprised about their looks..._ He thought as he kept walking.

And as he did the small whispers began to come as well.

He couldn't tell what they were saying but he didn't care for it either, all he needed to do was get to class and deal with the drama later.

It didn't take him long to find the class he needed to be in. And as he opened the door, he saw not only Miss Yumi there but the guy he saw next to the pandora he saved as well.

Yumi and the class turned to where Cody was at. Yumi smiled at him and gestured for him to come closer.

Cody nodded as he stood right next to the guy as Yumi began introductions.

"Alright class. Today we have two new students here today." She said before turning to them.

"Hello my name is Kazuya Aoi. It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm a transfer student for a first year." Kazuya said before bowing lightly.

"And I'm Cody Aldrich. Hope we can all get along as well? And I'm also a transfer student. But I'm a second year." Cody said as he bowed lightly as well.

Once they stopped bowing, Cody saw a few people looking at him with surprised expressions.

Yumi noticed this as well as she decided to take some action. "Now I bet some of you all already know these two. Well for now, let's just keep those thoughts until after class okay? Now Kazuya, Cody. You two can take your seats now." She said.

They both nodded as they went towards the back of the class where the last two empty seats were at.

And as they passed a few of the students, a few of the girls looked at each other before giggling softly and whispered to one another.

"Oh wow! They both are so cute"

"I like the new guy's, clothes. He's so my type!"

"I wonder if they both have any partners yet?"

Several of these whispers murmured out before Yumi slammed her book on the table.

"ANYWAYS... Let's have class start alright then?" She yelled out to the class so they all can pay attention.

Cody smirked a bit as he sat down and got his books out, ready to see what this school has to offer?

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

In the Genetics infirmary, Ganessa was all bandaged up as was looking at the ceiling, thinking of that battle.

She kept looking up as she remember the whole thing.

How she was about to teach Satellizer a lesson, about who she was going to show everyone who is the best...

But he then came in... This... new boy... this... "Kamen Rider"...

He just came out of nowhere, strong armed her and even defeated her... in front of everyone at the school no less!

She growled in anger as she clenched her fist tightly.

 _Mach... whoever you are... I promise you this much... You will pay for humiliating me..._ She thought to herself.

Suddenly the doors opened up. She turned to her side to see a young liiter standing there. He had on the same regular uniform as every other limiter, but he had blonde hair and was carrying some roses.

Ganessa smiled as she knew who this was. This was her limiter, Arthur Clipton.

He smiled as he walked up and placed the roses in the vase next to her.

"How's my favorite pandora doing?" Arthur flirted as he smiled at her, doing his best to cheer her up.

The bad flirting made her giggle as she smiled at him.

"Good, sides from being in here. What are you doing here Arthur? You're supposed to be in class..." She asked him.

Arthur grabbed a small wet rag as he began to clean up some of the dirt on her.

"Just felt like I needed to be here for you. I am your limiter after all. Its my job to help you out. "He retorted with a smile.

Ganessa sighed knowing she wasn't going to win this one.

"So.. what happened? Last thing I heard was that you won the Carnival. How are you so beaten up already?" He asked her.

Ganessa gritted her teeth as she glared at him. "Never mind about that! It doesn't concern you!" She snapped at him

This took Arthur by surprise. Ganessa never snapped at him. Not since they became partners...

 _Ganessa... what happened?_ Arthur thought to himself as he ignored that yell and kept cleaning her arm up.

* * *

 _Back at Genetics..._

The first period was finally done as lunch was being served, Cody was walking with Kazuya since he wanted to know more about Cody.

And he didn't mind. Everyone here had the right to know after all. But Kazuya wasn't like the others, He didn't want to know how he could get those powers too unlike a few of the others.

No... He was more on the question of how he got them and why?

But before Cody decided to give him some answers, he needed food most of all.

And he had to admit... Genetics had the biggest buffet he has ever seen!

They did look good...

"Hey! Kazuya!" Yelled out someone.

Both Cody and Kazuya turned to see Arthur along with a pandora next to him. She had the same uniform for the girls but she had short, scarlet hair with a clip on one of the bangs.

Both Arthur and the girl walked up to them.

"Kazuya, meet Kaho Hiiragi. The Class rep for our class room." Arthur explained as he introduced them to her.

"It's nice to meet you two. Hope we can all get along?" Kaho said with a smile.

"Uh... It's nice to meet you too" Kazuya replied as he bowed.

"Likewise." Cody said as he smiled back.

"So I take it you're the new guy everyone has been talking about?" Arthur asked as he walked up to Cody.

"Yeah I am. Just don't trust much of the rumors thats going around right now..." Cody sweatdropped.

"Heh... Trust me, I won't." Arthur chuckled lightly.

As they walked around to get some food, Cody saw a rather huge line near what looked like a fast food area.

He turned to the others, wondering about that place? "Say? Whats with the line right there?" He asked them.

"Oh thats Burger Queen. It's a new place that just opened up, and its becoming quite popular. Although it is rumored to have around 5000 calories in one meal... So its not the best place to eat all the time unless you have a high metabolism." Kaho replied.

"Burger... Queen? It that supposed to be some imitation version of Burger King and Diary Queen?" Cody said with a chuckle.

Kaho giggled at the similarities. Cody smiled from her giggle as he walked over to the area to grab a few burgers.

Using the Mach suit used a lot of energy, so eating these would help keep up with the strain and energy consumption from it.

After they all grabbed some food, they sat down near the fountain near by as they dug into the food.

"So Cody? Can I ask you something?" Kazuya asked as he looked at him.

Cody turned to Kazuya, wondering what he wanted to know? So he just nodded to him.

"What... what exactly is a Kamen Rider?" He asked.

This was a bit surprising. He wanted to know what it was of all things huh?

Arthur looked at Kazuya then to Kaho. "Kamen Rider?" He asked confused.

"That's supposedly his name or even title he goes by. He shouted it out yesterday when he fought against Ganessa." Kaho whispered to him.

 _Ah... so that's where those injuries came from... But I'm sure he had some reason to fight her. He doesn't seem like the type to start random fights._ Arthur thought as he looked back at Cody and Kazuya.

Cody swallowed the food he was eating so he could talk to them.

"Well... It's mostly the title that was given due to the system Rinna and Krim made. It's supposed to be the new warriors to help out the Pandora and protect the innocent. They are meant to help out and save all. They are protectors and warriors... There were several other systems that were made before mine. But so far each one ended in failure..." Cody explained as he took out Signal Mach.

"But after awhile they made one that worked." He said lightly as he looked at the Signal Bike more.

"And... thats what you have now?"" Kazuya asked.

Cody just shook his head lightly. "No... mine is more of the byproduct of the system that worked..." He replied softly.

Several memories then started to flood back in. Ones he tried his best to repress and forget. But they came flooding back and that old worried, regret came in as well...

Kazuya saw his look and was a bit confused. But before he could ask anything else Cody got up and grabbed the last few burgers on his plate.

"Sorry.. but I'm going to go right now..." He said softly before leaving.

 _Did... I say something wrong?_ Kazuya thought as Cody left the area.

He looked at the others seeing if they knew what was wrong but they just shrugged it off, not knowing why he left.

* * *

 _On the rooftop..._

Cody sighed lightly as he was leaning next to the railing of the rooftop. He had one of the wrappers in his hand as he tossed it off of the room. It flew a bit beofre landing into the trashcan on the ground.

He then took out Signal Mach and looked at it. Still feeling the regret of him having this.

"I figured you would be up here..." A voice replied out to him.

Cody turned to see Miss Yumi walking up to him. He sighed a bit at her sight as he turned back to the view.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked her.

Yumi leaned on the railing next to him as she smiled a bit to try and cheer him up.

"So far from what Rinna stated, you always like to go some place high up to escape your troubles. And this place is the highest vantage point here." She replied.

She looked to see him still glued to looking at the Signal Mach with a worried look on his face.

"Whats wrong? you can tell me Cody. I am your teacher after all." She asked him.

"Its just... old memories is all..." He replied back to her.

"Tell me. It's my job after all." She said to him.

Cody sighed again as I looked at her.

"Well... I just feel... kinda overwhelmed right now... With this power and now here of all places. At first I was very ecstatic about this place... But now that I think about it more... I kinda feel like... like I wasn't supposed to be here. I was thrown into this battle because of my family dying. Krim and Rinna did help ease that pain by adopting me and not wanting me to get involved.. but after Krim died as well... I... I felt like I needed to get back at the Nova for this." Cody explained.

Yumi listened to his plea. And she understood it well.

"I can understand Cody... You feel like your freedom was taken away from you in order to be in this fight. It feels like you're now becoming a puppet with no way of being free again. You want it to stop and go back to what they were... but all you're left with is old memories from long ago, reminding you that this is real and you can't change it..." She said to him.

He looked up at her, surprised that she had this feeling as well.

"Yeah... but... how can I coupe with this now?" He asked her.

"With the people who care for you... I can't tell you how many times my friends here helped me through all those dark times. I know it can hurt and possibly make you want to give up. But you can't. You now have a duty after all. And you are one of many here who can do it. And with your abilities, I know you can mange it. Sides, you might even find someone you're destined to be with after all?" Yumi smiled as he placed her hand on him.

Cody smiled back. He was glad, not only to have someone who understood this problem, but as well as show him some way to coupe with it.

"Thanks Miss Yumi... I think I needed to hear that..." He replied to her.

Yumi smiled back as she ruffled his hair.

"Good. Cause if I see you up here again being moppy, I'm going to have to give you some more lessons in pain. Got it?" She smirked as she flexed her arm at him.

"Heh... with those saggy arms? You couldn't grip a chicken." He chuckled at her.

She smiled back as she playfully punched his arm before heading to the stairs. But before she opened them she turned to Cody.

"If you ever need something, let me know okay?" She asked him.

"Of course... and thank you." Cody replied to her.

Yumi smiled as she went back downstairs to do some more work.

Cody sighed happily, feeling better now from that talk. Although he would need to go back and apologize to Kazuya and the others about his absence.

But before that something caught the corner of his eye. A small flash, a dot of light. Something was over there.

He turned his head to one of the roofs of the area to see a few people standing upon it.

Cody squinted his eyes a bit to focus on that rooftop.

 _Kazuya?_ Cody thought to himself.

And sure enough Kazuya was there. Along with Satellizer El Bridget. The Untouchable Queen. A name that was spread throughout the school.

He heard some things from Rinna and Yumi about the other students. And she was the most infamous name out there for the second year.

He heard many of the rumors about her not wanting any partners for some unknown reason. Some say its cause she can't trust anyone, while others say that she killed her last partner and so on.

Cody didn't pay attention to the rumors since they hold no facts. Although so far it seems Kazuya does want to try and be her partner.

And he hopes that he can do it. No one should be alone. Especially a Pandora and her partner.

But... sides them there were four other people. 3 guys and 1 female. The guys he didn't recognize much, but the female on the other hand... he knew of her...

She was pretty tall. almost the same height as Yumi. She had Navy blue hair that was shortened. As well as a big bust size for someone of her age...

This pandora Cody knew well from Rinna's report of the few Third Years... This was Miyabi Kannazuki... Also known as the Limiter Eater...

As the info goes... this girl doesn't even care about fighting Nova. She seems to only care for good looking limiters and uses them as her toys... so far those three are the only ones that she hasn't thrown away... the ones that she did throw away have almost all of their Stigmata's removed... some of them had to quit school while others are still in recovering...

This witch is nothing more than a black widow... Only caring for lust and pleasure...

Cody watched as they seemed to talk for a bit until Miyabi drew out her weapon. Several small Volt Daggers that floated in the air.

She started her attack but Satellizer was able to deflect her attacks with ease.

 _She is good... She is quite the prodigy... C_ ody thought as he watched this fight go on.

 _As long as things don't escalate, I don't need to intervene..._ He thought as he kept watching.

So far Satellizer was able to match her blow for blow. She even used a special move only reserved for Third Years.

"The Accelerated Turn..." He said to himself.

He knew of this as well... A special skill that allows the user to move at high speeds...

He shouldn't have been surprised by this from Miyabi since she is a third year. But Satellizer using it?!

Cody grinned to himself as he saw Satellizer overpowering Miyabi.

 _She definitely has what it takes to be the Number 1 Pandora in the world..._ He thought to himself with a chuckle.

And he wasn't the only one surprised. Miyabi had a face of shock as she saw this second year beating her.

They kept clashing bit by bit as their blade contact with one another. Neither of them gaining any room.

Suddenly that changed... with one last strike blood was finally drew.. but from Miyabi's face.

She knelled to the ground shaking a bit as she touched the small wound on her face.

She then let out a blood curdling scream of fear as her "perfect face" was ruined.

Cody smirked at the sight. _Hope this will wake her up from being so stuck up huh?_

But that smirk of joy turned to a worried frown as he saw Miyabi and her three limiters glowing.

"Now... **Erienbar Set!** " Miyabi yelled out.

A large Freezing area was then formed around Kazuya and Satellizer.

This shocked Cody... They were using this against them? Just what is going on here?!

"Grr... I don't have time to wait!" Cody growled out as he rushed towards that rooftop.

* * *

As Satellizer groaned from the Freezing area effect, she had no choice but to retreat. She knelled down and jumped up high into the air, surprised Miyabi.

Her face was that of shock and surprise. "Impossible... Even with the Freezing Area incomplete, especially with three limiters, she shouldn't be able to jump that high!" Miyabi stated in disbelief.

Once in the air Satellizer looked down to see Kazuya struggling to move.

 _I can't just leave him alone like that..._ She thought out in concern.

She then quickly landed to the ground as she reached out towards Kazuya.

 _Satellizer..._ Kazuya thought as he reached towards her as well.

But before their hands met, Miyabi's volt daggers flew out and struck Satellizer, knocking her back from his reach.

And as soon as she moved back a faint glow shinned as it forced Elizabeth to the ground, stopping both her and Kazuya from moving.

"Freezing Area now complete Miss Miyabi..." Said one of the Limiters.

She smiled knowing that they can't move now. She then walked over to Satellizer who was trying her best to struggle out of the area, but to no vial.

"I must say... You humiliating me wasn't enough for you.. But to cut my face? I don't know what to do now..." Miyabi said before she kicked Satellizer in the ribs.

Everyone could hear a few of the bones cracking form the force before Miyabi punched Satellizer again.

Kazuya on the other hand was struggling more and more to stop this. He didn't want her to get hurt more.

"I think that's enough punishment for now... But I'm still not satisfied... how about you apologize for inflicting this wound on me?!" Miyabi growled.

Satellizer was slowly about to form some words. Miyabi at first thought she was going to apologize to her... Instead... she got something else...

"Please... let the boy go..." Was all Satellizer could say.

Miyabi growled in anger, she then started to wail on her again. This second year was humiliating her by not only addressing to her, but also stopping her from collecting another limiter for her collection.

She knew this second year had to pay... dearly...

Kazuya was having enough, he didn't want to just sit there and let this happen. He needed to take some action.

"Please stop! How can you be so cruel? This is just sadistic!" Kazuya yelled out.

Miyabi just looked at him with pity. She first thought that he wold be perfect.. but he just kept going back to the Untouchable Queen!

"Jim... take care of this brat..." Miyabi asked as one of the other limiters nodded and started to walk towards Kazuya.

"Whatever you say Miss Miyabi..." Jim said coldly as he got closer to Kazuya.

"Oh... and once you're done, tear out his Stigmata... He won't need them anymore..." She said.

"No... please don't hurt him!" Satellizer pleaded.

Miyabi grinned as she got behind Satellizer to make her look at Kazuya.

"I want you to remember this the next time we meet... Remember how much pain you see in his eyes..." She whispered as she forced Satellizer to look.

Kazuya on the other hand was shaking as this guy got closer to him.

But as soon as his hand reached towards Kazuya, a blast of energy shot past them. Making them all look at the direction of the shot.

Kazuya smiled and sighed in relief at who was standing there.

"Cody... thank god!" He said happily.

Cody smirked as he twirled his Zenrin Shooter a bit.

"I saw the commotion from the other side of the school. I didn't like where it was going..." Cody replied as he glared at Miyabi.

She let go of Satellizer as she stood up.

"Ah... so you're the other transfer student that I heard so much about..." She said as she looked at Cody thoroughly.

"Hmm... not bad, but you're not my type... Why don't you beat it second year?" She stated as she turned her back to him.

Just then another blast shot out as it struck near her foot. She quickly turned to him as he glared at her more.

"Sorry... but I'm not leaving..." He said to her.

"You think you can beat me boy? you might beaten Ganessa... but as a Third Year... I am leagues above her!" She growled as she produced more Volt Daggers.

Cody just smirked as he strapped on the Mach Driver.

"Yeah yeah... keep telling yourself that hag." He said as he lifted up the Signal Mach.

Miyabi's eyes widened with anger as some veins can be shown on her forehead.

"H-HAG?! That's it! You're dead meat!" She snapped as she threw her daggers at him.

" **Henshin!** " He yelled out as he placed in the Signal Bike.

 **SIGNAL BIKE!**

 **RIDER! MACH!**

The energy tire appeared as it bounced the daggers off of it as the armor formed around Cody quickly.

He then took his weapon as he parried the daggers.

" _ **Tsuiseki...**_ " He stated as he pointed to her. He then dodged a few more daggers.

" _ **B**_ _ **okumetsu...**_ " He said as he clenched his fist at them.

" _ **I**_ _ **zure mo...**_ " More daggers flew at him as he dodged and parried them again.

" _ **Mach!**_ " He then smirked at her under his mask.

" _ **Kamen Rider! Mach!**_ " He then spun his arm around until he got into that same pose again.

Miaybi growled at his antics. "If you want to play this game... Then so be it!" She snapped.

Energy formed around as she disappeared in a flash. Suddenly sparks flew off of Cody's armor.

He grunted in pain as he turned around to see some daggers on the floor. Then more sparks flew off again. Kazuya and Satellizer gasped in shock from this.

Another set of sparks flew off from his side as he skid back a bit. Miyabi appeared in front of him with a sadistic grin on her face.

"Like I said... Leagues above..." She said with a evil chuckle before disappearing.

More sparks flew off from his armor as he tried to fight back.

 _She maybe fast... But I can be faster!_ Cody thought out.

He then slammed on the button of his belt.

 **MACH!**

Cody turned as he blocked her next attack. but then more sparks flew off as he grunt and held his side.

"I saw your tricks already... If thats the fastest you can go, then I'm disappointed!" Miyabi stated as she kicked him away.

He skidded back a bit and regained his bearings.

"If thats what you want, then thats what you'll get!" He yelled out.

He then slammed the button again but this time this hits were rapidly.

 **ZUTTO! MACH!**

The visor then glowed a bit before he disappeared too. And in an instant Cody appeared with his fist thrust forward into Miyabi's face.

She skidded back as she rubbed her cheek and looked at him with surprise, along with everyone else there.

"How... how did yo do that?" She asked him.

"Heh... Mach is just my name in this form ya know? With a few presses I can go at Mach speed in an instant. And by Mach speed. I mean Mach 6 at best." He replied to her.

"M-Mach 6?" She stuttered out.

Yup. If you want to give up now that's fine with me?" Cody chuckled out.

"Grr... As if!" She growled.

She disappeared again with Cody only sighing a bit.

"Still won't learn eh? Well... Lets see what this guy has to say?" He said to himself as he lifted up the side of the driver.

He took out Signal Mach as he switched it with another bike. This one was green and had a curved symbol on it, something that you see in a traffic area.

 **SIGNAL BIKE!**

He then closed the driver to activate this new power.

 **SIGNAL KOUKAN! MAGARU!**

So far nothing changed of the suit, but the little shoulder pad with the small tire did change.

It gained the same curved symbol that was on the Signal Bike.

And once Miyabi was close, he counted her attacked by blocking he strike before throwing a punch at her.

She dodged it of course but Cody quickly turned around before shooting off a round.

But instead of moving forward, Cody quickly pressed the button again on the belt.

 **MAGARU!**

The energy bullet slowly stopped before quickly making a u-turn. Once it did, it hit Miyabi's arms, making her drop her dagger.

"Woah! Amazing..." Kazyua muttered.

"H-How... how did you do that?!" Miyabi yelled.

Cody tapped the Signal Bike in his belt.

"Magaru... Or Curve as its translated. This little guy makes sure any blast I shoot at can curve around any object or even where my enemy could be. After your several attacks, I as able to predict your movements a bit. Plus since Zutto is still in effect for now, I can see your movements with ease." He explained as he twirled his gun again.

"W-Why you little!" Miyabi growled as she produced some more daggers.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Boomed out a voice.

Everyone turned to the stairs to see Chiffon and Yumi standing there with a displeased look on their face.

"Chiffon! Miss Yumi! Thank goodness..." Kazuya sighed in relief.

"Miss Miyabi... Usually we looked the other way of your antics... but today you have gone too far! As student council president it is my job to protect everyone here. And your actions here proved that we should've take care of this long ago..." Chiffon stated.

"Miyabi Kannazuki... You're going to have to go to the brig for awhile... and we will be talking about this to you and your family..." Yumi stated as she placed her hand on Miyabi.

She glared at Cody while Chiffon helped Kazuya and Satellizer out from the Freezing area.

Yumi then walked to Cody who changed back to normal. She sighed and just slapped him on the back of the head.

"OW! What was that for?" He asked her as he rubbed his wound.

"For not coming to get me to settle this matter. you're lucky two of your classmates were passing by otherwise who knows what could've happened?" Yumi explained as Arthur and Kaho walked into view.

Cody sighed and nodded, knowing he could've told her in time before any real damage was done.

"Now... you all best go to the infirmary to get patched up alright?" Yumi asked them as they all nodded.

Yumi sighed a bit. _He does have a good heart though... I just hope nothing worst will happen..._ She thought as she took Miyabi to the brig.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

As they all left the view, from across the rooftops stood a very shot girl. she had silver hair wit two curled pigtails. She had a very displeased look on her face.

"So... not only is Kazuya Aoi being a minor problem.. but both the Untouchable Queen and this... Kamen Rider are also becoming nuisances... Maybe it's high time the Third Years teach them... a very valuable lesson..." She stated as she walked off from the view.

* * *

A/N: Hey minna! so very very sorry on getting this out so late... Work this past two weeks were just draining... So to make it up to you all I shall be doing my best later today to post up two more chapters. One for here and one fore the Seven Deadly Sins fic! Or at least I hope I can. :P

Also yeah I know that the small little regret thing is a bit cliche, but like I said before, I'm trying my best to make this into a good story, so it needs to have something for some development. I do hope you all can understand? Till then, later minna!


	3. Chapter 3: Troubled Friends

Freezing: At Mach Speed

* * *

Chapter 3: Troubled Friends

* * *

The day goes on as night begins to fall. Kaho Hiiragi is laying in her bed, looking up at the ceiling as she has her stuffed toy around her arms.

She sighed heavily as she looked at her hand. "Am I really here just for being a punching bag?" She said to herself.

She closed her eyes as she remembered the times she wished she could do something...

The time where she should've won that test, to trying to help Kazuya from Miyabi...

Their were several times she just felt so weak... she wanted to change... she wanted to become stronger... not only to fight against the Nova but also to protect her friends...

"What should I do? How can I get stronger? I don't want to be like this anymore... I... I want to be strong... like Satellizer... like Cody..." Kaho said to herself softly as she looked out the window and squeezed her stuffed toy.

She stared out there for awhile before shutting off her light and falling asleep.

But... outside stood someone... a young man in stood there, around what looked like the age of 18...

He wore a nice tuxedo that seemed to be out of fantasy, His cuffs had a golden gem on them while the brioche on his chest had a pink diamond in the shape of a heart on it, and he had a white top hat on his head. He grinned as he held up a pink Stigmata in his hand.

"Oh... sweet maiden... Worry not... For I shall grant your wish... And you too will shine like a diamond..." He grinned as his eyes glowed brightly a bit.

He chuckled as a gust of wind picked up in front of him... and as the wind stopped this mysterious man disappeared from view as his laugh filled the night sky.

The only thing left was a rose sitting on the roof on where he left...

One thing was certain... something was about to happen...

* * *

(Insert opening - Chance to Shine by AKINO )

* * *

The tune starts off small until the vocals start.

 _ **(Kimi ga warau, Kaze ga mieru)**_

We then see Cody sitting in the middle of a vicious battle field looking down as rain poured on him.

 _ **(Tsunai da sora, Toki no muko)**_

We then get a close up of Cody holding the Signal Bike Mach in his hand. Until Rana walks up and places her hand on his shoulder so he looks up at her.

 _ **(Sekai no hate de matteru)**_

Rana then smiles as the clouds slowly start clear up above them. It then makes Cody smile back as the sun shines on them both.

 _ **(Maiagare, Oshiminai yuuyake ni)**_

The camera then quickly pans up showing the title card brightly before it disappears.

 _ **(Inochi wa mezame utaeba)**_

We then see Japan's West Genetics Academy. Where we see Cody Aldrich smiling and holding up Signal Bike Mach next to Rana Linchen as she then grabs a hold of Cody's arm. As well as Kazuya Aoi standing next to Satellizer El Bridget as they both smile. And as they bump each other they both blush heavily.

Then the screen flashes images of the Nova attacking, Rogue Pandora, and even Mashin Chaser too.

 _ **(Kitto todoku)**_

Cody and Kazuya then slowly look at the camera with determined faces.

 _ **(You will get your chance to shine)**_

We then see Cody transform in Kamen Rider Mach as he charges into battle with Rana and Elizabeth.

 _ **(Akiramenai, de)**_

And as they battle more Pandora show up to help them. From the other students like Chiffon, to Cathy, and even Elizabeth too.

 _ **(Janpushite, Hashiridashite)**_

Cody uses several Signal Bikes as they give him his Signal Koukan. From it curving into enemies, splitting apart and even stopping them in their place.

 _ **(Omoi wa kitto kanau)**_

We even see him turning into Dead-Heat Mach as he charges into battle at blinding speeds.

 _ **(One day you will get your wings)**_

Kazuya sends out an Anti-Freezing Wave. Freezing all of their enemies as they take them down. It then cuts to Kazuya in the past as a child holding onto his sister Kuzuha, smiling happily.

 _ **(**_ _ **Hajimari wa ima**_ _ **)**_

It's then cut to Satellizer at a young age cowering from Luis in the dark before it shatters showing a confident Satellizer.

 _ **(You can fly through blue blue skies)**_

We then see several other Pandora with their limiters as well as Gengo Aoi, E-Pandora, and more.

 _ **(You can touch the blue blue sky)**_

We then see Rana is standing above Cody holding a box of food as he quickly gets up to chow down on them with her. And as they eat there camera then finally pans back up into the sky to show the title card one last time.

* * *

It hasn't been long since the scuffle with Miyabi... although new rumors popped up from it...

Some of the rumors stated that Cody is secretly in love with Elizabeth, to Kazuya being a beacon to summon Cody (who's now a robot?) up for help and many more others came...

Luckily they were able to stop the rumors a bit but most people don't believe it.

But today was going to be an interesting day. Today was a special field test for the Pandora and Cody.

Most of the students of their class were confused onto why he is doing this field test when its mostly for Pandora? But thanks to Rinna, he was able to have this access to test out the Mach system more.

Each Pandora was given a few targets as they took down as many as they can before time ran out.

As well as giving them a score. So far Satellizer has been at the top of the list.

And last one running right now before Cody was Kaho. She stood at the starting line taking a few deep breaths.

"You can do it Kaho!" Yelled out Cody.

"Give it your best!" Arthur yelled out too.

"Remember that you have the skill to do this!" Kazuya yelled out as well.

Kaho smiled as her friends cheered for her. While she knew she isn't the strongest Pandora in the school. She did have the will to do this.

 _Alright... Let's do this!_ Kaho thought, confidently.

She summoned her Volt Weapon she dubbed as Duel Blitz, a pair of twin wakizahi's. She twirled then as she smiled out, ready for this test.

 _Hmph... Well I'll be... she's finally showing more confidence in herself. I guess those three are exactly the friends she needed to grow out of her shell..._ Yumi thought as she pressed the start button.

The light went green as Kaho ran out of the starting area. She sliced through a few of the targets. Mostly Nova cut outs and robots that came to either shoot her down or fight her back.

She was able to cut through the cut outs with ease as she dodged the bullets from the robots. She quickly moved towards them as she dice through the six that were targeting her.

 _I can do this!_ Kaho thought as she charged at another batch of enemies.

As she attacked the batch, Cody, Kazuya, and Arthur were cheering her on. Doing their best to help her confidence and pride.

And a few of the students knew this too. They knew she low self esteem and they felt like she can do better.

But they didn't want to help her out... they still wanted to keep their score so that they didn't fail or redo this test.

So for now... they just kept quiet...

Kaho on the other hand was doing quite well. She sliced through as many of the targets as she could.

 _Hmm... Let's see how she can handle a turn of events?_ Yumi thought as she raised the difficulty level a bit.

Kaho sliced through another robot as she charged at the one next to her.

"You're mine!" She yelled out. But the robot dodged her attack as it countered her by kicking her in the arm.

She groaned from the impact as she backed off.

 _I can't lose my focus now... I have to win!_ Kaho gritted as she charged back in, but the robot predicted her movement as it dodged out of the way of her charge.

And as she moved past the robot from its dodge, the door behind the robot opened up as she charged straight into it.

"WAAHH!" Kaho screamed out as she fell into a trap pit. The buzzer then went off showing her time was up.

"Aww... I thought I had it..." Kaho whined as she crawled out of the trap.

Cody and Kazuya helped her up out of the ring as Arthur gave her some water.

"You always need to be focus on your target Miss Hiiragi. Although you had more confidence than last time you did this test, you were still distracted by thinking this is a game..." Yumi explained.

Kaho sighed she saw her score being pretty low...

"Hey... cheer up Kaho!" Arthur said with a smile as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah. There's always next time right?" Kazuya stated as they both tried to cheer her up.

"Yeah... I guess so..." Kaho softly said with a light smile on her face.

Cody smiled back as he lightly patted her shoulder.

"Hey... don't be so down Kaho... You have a special gift in you. I can tell." Cody said to her.

"A... gift? But... how can you tell Cody?" Kaho asked as she looked up at him.

He chuckled as bit as he lifted up Signal Mach.

"Cause I can see something special in a person from a mile away." He stated as he walked into the testing field.

Yumi grinned as she brought up a special program for him.

"Are you ready for this one Cody? Rinna made this program specifically for you." Yumi asked.

"Does a bear shit in the woods Miss Yumi?" Cody retorted with a chuckle.

"HEY! Language!" Kazuya shouted out.

Cody and a few others turned to him, surprised a bit at the sudden outburst.

"Um... s-sorry... I'm not much for that kind of language..." Kazuya said softly out of embarrassment.

Cody and a few other laughed due to that context.

"I'll keep that in mind Kazuya! Now... **Let's... Henshin!** " Cody shouted out as he changed.

 **RIDER! MACH!**

Cody's armor formed around him as he moved his arm to stretch a bit.

" _ **Tsuiseki!**_ " Cody shouted out but he was cut off quickly before he could finish it.

"Do your little battle cry later Cody. Test now." Yumi stated with a grin.

Cody stopped in his tracks before groaning from her stopping the best part.

"Ugh... Fine..." Cody answered as he got ready for the test.

The bell went off as Cody rushed into the battle. He struck at the cut out and robot he came across for a bit.

When a few more bots popped up, they took fire at Cody but he was able to dodge them in time.

He was about to fire back until another blast of shots came from his side, he saw a few more bots to his left as he took cover behind a barrel.

The bots fired upon the barrel as they tried to shred through it to get to Cody.

 _Should've figured there would be some tricks to this..._ Cody thought as he switched out his bike for another one.

"Guess it's time to use him in this sort of situation..." Cody said to himself as he placed the new bike in the belt. This new one was blue with a spread pattern symbol on it.

 **SIGNAL BIKE!**

 **SIGNAL KOUKAN! KAKSARN!**

The spread symbol then appeared on his shoulder indicator. He took a few quick breaths as he jumped out of his protection.

He took a few regular shots at the bots, knocking them back a bit. He then spun around before aiming his gun into the air before shooting off one shot.

 **SHOOTER!**

It flew into the air above Cody and the targets as everyone watched, confused on what he did?

"Wait for it..." Cody said to them before slamming his fist on the button.

 **KAKSARN!**

The energy bullet glowed before several energy shots flew out of that single point as it rained down upon the area, destroying most of the bots before Cody run towards them, cutting them down.

"Woah..." Kaho gasped out.

"Man... he sure is full of tricks no isn't he?" Arthur stated as they all watch.

Cody then got to one area that looked like a dead end. But instead a few lights emerged in front of him...

But instead of regular robots... something else appeared... They looked very mechanical but they were just as tall as an soldier, but had gun like barrels on their finger tips.

And each one had a different head... one was similar to a bat, while the other one was similar to a spider and the last one similar to a cobra.

They also had plates on their chests like a license plate, but there was nothing on it. It was completely blank.

"What are those things?" Arthur asked out of confusion.

 _Could this be the "special program" Yumi mentioned that came from Miss Rinna?_ Kazuya thought as he looked up as Yumi.

"Ugh... she really had to bring these along with her? Even though they're just training modules... they're still nasty..." Cody grunted in frustration.

These new things charged at Cody as he parried and deflected their attacks. Each one was attacking differently.

The Cobra one was more of close range, wanting to fight him as close as it could get.

The Spider one thought, was more stealthy, wanting to get behind and strike at Cody.

And finally the Bat one was definitely a long range shooter. It kept firing off several shots at Cody.

He on the other hand was having a hard time with these things. There were just too many of them...

"Cody..." Kazuya said worried about this test.

Cody grunted as he got pushed back by his opponents. He looked at them all, knowing he was out numbered...

 _Guh... Signal Bikes won't seem to cut it here... But I still have the others!_ Cody thought to himself as he kicked away one of the cobra enemies.

"Minna! Ikuzo!" Cody yelled out.

Just then several high pitched car honks can be heard. Just then several small tracks flew out behind Cody as they started to strike and attack the enemies.

"What in the world?!" Kaho gasped out.

As they looked closely, they saw several colorful cars racing along the tracks and attacking the odd robots.

"Everyone! Meet my other friends! The Shift Cars!" Cody yelled out as some of the Shift Cars pushed the opponents back.

"Come Mixer!" Cody yelled out as he charged in, striking at a few of them.

A small cement mixer trunk races towards Cody as he catches it, he then switches out his bike with the Shift Car.

 **SHIFT CAR!**

 **TIRE KOUKAN! MAZERL!**

The indicator change again, but this time it showed the cylinder from the cement mixer on it.

Cody then aimed as he fired off a few rounds at the few robots.

 **SHOOTER!**

 **MAZERL!**

But as soon as the bullets hit, they turned to cement as it froze the robots in place, unable to move.

"I'm not done yet!" Cody yelled out as another car flew into his hand. This one looked like a green tow truck.

 **SHIFT CAR!**

 **TIRE KOUKAN! HIPPARE!**

The symbol changed again to the hook on the tow truck. Cody then grabbed the front end of his weapon and pulled on it.

 **ZENRIN!**

And once Cody swiped at the air, a wire and hook shot out of it as it wrapped around the stuck robots.

He then swung them around a bit before smashing them on the ground, destroying them.

"And for the finale!" Cody said as he took out the car before switching it to another one.

 **SHIFT CAR!**

 **TIRE KOUKAN! SHINOBI!**

The indicator changed one last time to that of a shuriken. But it was over as he lifted it up before hitting the button and closing the belt.

 **HISSTASU!**

 **FULL THROTTLE! SHINOBI!**

Cody growled a bit as he jumped into the air, several energy shurikens appear next to him as he spun in the air, but as soon as he straightens out for the kick, he gains four clones with four more shurikens surrounding them.

"Woah! Sugoi!" Kazuya gasped, surprised.

Cody let out a battle cry as him and his clones kicked the robots, destroying them and finishing his test.

He then sighed in relief as he lifted up his helmet to let out the steam and relax a bit.

He looked at the score... only to be right under number 3.

"Aw... Damn it..." Cody said in frustration as he changed back to normal.

Yumi smiled as she typed in the results on her notepad. "Shouldn't have showed off Cody... Otherwise you could've been at number 1..." She smirked at him as he stuck his tongue out at her playfully.

"Alright Class is dismissed..." Yumi said as the test finally ended.

Cody sighed for relief as Kazuya and Arthur helped him out of the arena.

"That was really amazing Cody!" Said one of the girl classmates.

"Agreed! It was so cool!" Said the one next to her.

"You're so strong too!" Said the third one.

Cody chuckled lightly as he gained a small blush from the compliments. "Heh... well thank you three." He said to them.

They all giggled a bit before they went out of the room. Kaho on the other hand looked at Cody and Satellizer as they left the room.

She sighed lightly as she slowly walked of the room as well. Yumi saw this and frowned slightly...

She knew Kaho well... She came here only about a few months ago. She did her best in the studies and rose up to being a class rep.

But as for combat... she lacked quite a lot... She sometimes either hesitated or simply ignored others.

Yumi knew that Kaho just wanted to show everyone that she too can be strong... But due to her arrogance she hasn't moved from her rank at all...

So much so that she kinda made a shell and was trying her best to not show her true feelings...

But thanks to Cody, Kazuya and Arthur... she is starting to change a bit...

"Let's just hope that she can handle the pressure..." Yumi said softly as she went out of the room as well.

* * *

 _In the cafeteria..._

Lunch started as everyone grabbed what they wanted. Most of the people were watching Cody walk to the table with his friends while carrying a large amount of burgers on his plate. So much so that it looked like a pyramid to them...

"I'm still surprise you can eat that much Cody... Didn't they say, eat too much and you can get fat?" Kazuya asked him as he saw Cody scarfing down some burgers.

"T-True..." Is what he could say as he swallowed some of the food already.

"But due to the Mach system, I need to have a lot of energy to burn. So I have to eat a lot otherwise I'll run out of energy and the system will start putting a huge toll on my body." He explained as he started to scarf more food down.

Kazuya and Arthur sweatdropped at this info as they kept watching.

Kazuya turned to talk to Kaho... only to see her looking down at her food... not even one bite from it...

"Kaho? Is something wrong?" He asked her. She blinked a few times before looking up at them.

"Uh.. what? Oh! Y-Yeah! I'm fine! Just... not very hungry right now is all..." Kaho answered as she chuckled lightly.

"Well... okay then..." Kazuya said as he went back to eating.

"Also what were those things you fought Cody?" Kazuya asked.

"Oh, those were kinda of the first proto-types of fighting against the Nova as well. They were known as Roidmudes." Cody explained.

"Roidmudes huh? So... new robots?" Arthur asked.

"Not exactly... They were a bit more special than any other regular robot. They were able to have feelings, emotions and even evolve. And produced around 108 of them." He explained a bit as he looked at them.

"Woah! Then how come they weren't used?" Kazuya asked.

"They were dismantled after Krim, Rinna and my parents found out that my uncle... Professor Banno started using humans experiments to use on the Roidmudes. He dissected them and studied each body as he programmed each Roidmude to look and even act like the ones he killed off..." Cody said coldly as he looked down.

All three of them gasped out of shock and horror.

"My god..." Kaho got out as he listened.

"But luckily they stopped his research, destroyed all evidence of them and took him to the authorities... I heard that he died in prison as well... To I thank god for that one..." Cody said as he slowly ate some fries.

"But... then how come you fought against them then?" Kazuya asked, confused on who they're still around.

"Well... Those are more of the training modules of them. Only can be summoned by a special program and they don't have sentience unlike the real deal. So after that, they all worked on something new were they decided to have just a human use it. They went through several suits... From one based around phones, to one about bugs, to even one on trains, flashdrives, and even switches. Until they all finally perfected it with my system. Which is just a byproduct and replica of a system me and my sister made." Cody explained.

"I gotta say Cody... Your abilities are amazing! I never seen anything like it before! I mean... We already know what you can do... but with those Shift Cars and Signal Bikes? You're a one man army! I bet you could even give Chiffon a run for her money?" Arthur whistled as he pointed to Signal Mach that was on the table.

"Heh... Well I don't know about that at least..." He lightly chuckled.

"Oh come on... Don't be so modest! You can easily get as strong as her now right? I mean, you barely need to work hard on it at all!" Arthur stated.

"Well... when you kinda put it like that... it is true I think?" Cody said softly.

That answer kinda hit Kaho where it lived... She then quickly stood up as she glared at them.

"You think you're strong? You think you don't have to work for it?! Are you really that ignorant?! So many people are trying their best to achieve what they want. But then people like you come along with everything you needed in the palm of your hand! I bet you haven't earned something once in your whole life have you?!" Kaho snapped out.

This surprised them as they all looked at Kaho. She is usually a carefree girl...

"Kaho..." Cody was cut off by her.

"Don't you dare say anything else Cody! I don't want to hear it!" She yelled as she stormed out of the cafeteria.

Everyone looked puzzled to why she gave that outburst? This was new to them.. including other students who knew her well...

* * *

 _On the rooftops..._

Kaho panted as he got up on one of the roofs... She panted from running for awhile before reaching this point...

She then slowly slid down until she reached the floor, she then curled up as some tears began to fall from her face.

"Why... Why is he becoming so important?" Kaho said to herself as she whimpered.

"He barely had to work for getting here... He just gained that belt and now everything is easy to him!" She said to herself.

"I wish I could have that kind of power too..." She said softly to herself as more tears dropped from her face.

The wind slowly picked up a bit near her... and as that did a voice came from nowhere...

 _ **"A wish eh? I can help grant that wish to you if you want?"**_ Said the booming yet calming voice.

Kaho looked as she stood up to find the one talking to her.

"Who... Who's there?" She asked as she looked around the rooftop.

 _ **"Oh... just a gentleman who's here to grant a very beautiful maiden her wish..."**_ Replied the voice.

Kaho blushed a bit from the sudden compliment.

"You... you can make me stronger?" She asked the voice.

"Yes... I can..." The voice replied as it whispered in her ear.

She gasped from being startled as she turned to the one who was talking to her.

"Who... Who are you?" She asked this man in front of her.

He chuckled at the question. "Heh.. I'm afraid I can't give my name just yet... But... I can give you your desire for being stronger now..." He stated as he brought out his hand to show the pink stigmata in his hand.

It glowed faintly at Kaho as she looked at its beauty.

"This... this will give me the strength I want?" Kaho asked him.

"Yes.. It can..." He said softly to her as he slowly approached her.

Kaho bite her lip as she began to decide on this matter... If she took this... she would gain the strength she wanted for so long! But... at the cost of what she believed in... good, hard and honest work to achieve your goal...

But before she could make up her mind, this stranger wrapped his arm around her, bring her close to him.

She blushes heavily as she looked up at him confused.

"Relax... my maiden... This will help you decide..." He said to her. He then slowly leaned into her causing Kaho to blush a bit more.

 _Is... is he going to kiss me?!_ Kaho thought as he got closer to her.

And surely enough... he did... But something felt off... while the kiss made her blush even more, something felt wrong...

Her body was going limp... she could barely move and everything started to grow dark around her.

 _Yes... give into your dark desires..._ The young man thought as his eyes glowed golden.

Kaho's eyes were clouded slightly as she stopped moving from his grasp.

"Perfect... now that her mind is a haze... it will be easier to install this beauty..." He said as the pink stigmata glowed brightly before the whole rooftop glowed into a bright pink color.

* * *

 _The next day..._

Cody, Kazuya and Arthur were in the testing area for the final part of the test. Although Kazuya was looking worried.

"I'm still worried about Kaho you guys... She didn't come to the rest of the class yesterday..." Kazuya said to them.

"Yeah.. I hear ya man... I hope she's okay?" Arthur replied worried.

"I think she would've been if you didn't bring up that comment Arthur..." Cody retorted.

"What? Its the truth isn't it?" He replied.

"Not in the slightest..." Cody replied softly.

 _I just hope she can understand it too..._ Cody thought to himself.

Just then the doors open as Kaho came in. But... something felt off...

Her uniform was slightly changed. Her skirt was changed into long purple pants and her shirt was exposed a bit, showing her stomach and was wrapped up to show a bit of her bust to some of the guys. Even her hair was changed. From the cute short hair with a clip, it was now changed into a punk like style as it stuck straight up. And finally a small necklace around her neck with what looked like a pink stigmata in it.

A lot of the students gasped at her change as she walked up to where Cody was.

"Ka...ho?" Cody gasped as he looked at her with shock.

"Kaho what happened to you?" Asked Kazuya.

"Heh... isn't it easy to tell? I changed myself... no longer am I what I was yesterday... no longer a weakling!" Kaho replied as she first point to Satellizer then to Cody.

"And... you two are going down..." Kaho finished as she gained a sadistic grin.

 _Kaho... what on earth happened to you?_ Cody thought as he saw her walking away.

Yumi then walked in as she tapped a few things on the tablet.

"Okay class! today is the final day of the test. this will be a battle royal. Each one of you will have a unique shielding around you when you fight. When the energy of that shielding reaches zero, you lose. Okay take a number and wait for you turn..." Yumi explained as every fighter took a number.

 _31 huh?_ Cody thought as he looked around to see who he'll be facing?

But as soon as his eyes laid on Kaho, she slowly turned around and with a wicked grin she showed him her number...

"32..." Cody whispered to himself.

He... He was going to fight her? While he didn't want to fight a friend... But maybe he can figure out what made her change like this?

* * *

Several battles went on. Some winning, some losing, and some draws even.

But... their fight came up...

"Alright! Miss hirragi and Mister Aldrich. You two are up. And remember, you either must have your opponent surrender or either be render unconscious." Yumi said as she got the field set up to a new battlefield.

Cody looked back at Kaho who was licking her blades before dropping into the arena.

 _Kaho... I promise I'll figure out what did this to you..._ He thought as he changed into his armor before dropping down in there as well.

"Kaho..." Cody was cut off as she raised her hand to him.

"I don't want to hear it... Just so you know, I plan to make this as painful as possible..." She stated as she got in a stance.

He didn't say anything as he got into his own stance as well, ready to fight.

Everything went silent in the arena. So silent that you could hear a pin drop to the ground... Even the air felt tense as they both waited for the battle to start.

"And... begin!" Yumi yelled out. and in a matter of seconds Kaho appeared in front of Cody as she slashed at him.

Sparks flew off the armor as Cody grunted in pain. Making several people including Satellizer gasp in shock and surprise.

"So fast... I didn't see her move..." Arthur muttered out as they watched.

Cody grunted as he swiped at her to strike back, only to be greeted with air.

 _W-What the?_ More sparks flew off his body as he turned around to see Kaho grinning from ear to ear.

He then shot at her but she deflected the blast away as she charged in and started throwing several kicks at him.

Cody had to block from her ongoing assaults as he tried to find some pattern.

"Don't think planning something can save you!" Kaho stated as she glowed with energy.

She then disappeared and in an instant she reappeared behind Cody.

Cody gasped in pain as several more sparks and even bits of his armor flew off his body.

"Cody!" Kazuya yelled out of worry.

 _An Acceleration? No... that was too fast for a single acceleration... a Double Acceleration maybe? How can Kaho use that kind of power?_ Satellizer thought as she watched the fight go on.

"Grr... Kaho... what has gotten into you? Hell.. how do you have this kind of power?" Cody asked her as she fired more shots at her.

"Heh... Sorry... can't tell you that just yet..." Kaho replied as she dodged his shots as she used her new power to move past him.

"But I can tell you that I'm now stronger than you!" She stated as she slashed at him again.

Cody groaned out again as he gets pushed back into a wall. He groans as he climbs out of the indent as he looks at her.

 _Why... why is she acting like this? Something is wrong..._ He thought as he stood back up.

"Kaho... why are you doing this? What has you so troubled?" He asked her.

Kaho growled a bit, she hoped that he would just fight her, but he's only asking her why she is acting like she is now?!

"Fine... you want to know why? This is why..." She said softly before attacking him again.

"I'm jealous of you!" She yelled as she struck him again.

Cody grunted as he finally blocked her attack, he then kicked at her but she moved out of the way.

"Jealous of me? Why?" He asked again as he shoot off a few rounds.

"Isn't it obvious?!" She yelled again as she deflected his shots.

She ran up to him, blades raised as she swung them, only to be blocked again as Cody held them together so they can talk.

"Then tell me..." He said to her, wanting to know more.

"Fine... the reason is because of you and your power..." She growled.

"Me and my power?" He asked confused.

"Yeah... you gained this power without having to work for it... You haven't earned your right to be here, yet here you are and rising within the ranks of the system..." She explained as she glared fiercely at him.

Everyone watched and listened as they continued with their conversation.

Yumi also listened onto their talk... She was going to stop but she decided not to. Knowing that Cody had this covered.

"You barely have to work for anything... you barely have to do anything! All you need is that stupid belt and those toys and you'll be able to become number 1 in no time!" She yelled as she broke the hold and started wailing on him. But Cody is holding his own as he just blocked her strikes.

"You are everything I hate! You aren't earning your place! You haven't tried to earn this power! You were only given it! So why?!" She yelled again as she kept striking at him.

"Why are you becoming so strong?!" She screamed as tears began to streak down her face.

"Kaho..." Cody said softly as he looked at her with surprise.

He had no idea she felt like this... One reason why she is being so aggressive... She likes to see people achieve their status, thrive on it and show others what hard work and dedication can do...

He slowly looked down as he looked at his hand before slowly looking back up at her.

"I can understand and relate Kaho..." Cody said to her as she looked at him.

"To tell you the truth... I wasn't just given this power... At first Rinna was completely against it... She was going to modify it for a Pandora... the strongest one in the world..." He explained as everyone started to listen, especially Kaho.

"She... She what?" Kaho asked confused.

"You heard me. The Mach system at first wasn't even going to be for me. Heck, the system is so advance that other people who tried out for it, both Pandora and Limiters were either hospitalized cause of the strain or they just couldn't even make it work. So I took it and worked as hard as I can to control this. Even now I could gain that strain and even possibly lose my ability to even walk from it." Cody explained as he leered at her.

Kaho's eyes widen with shock as she moved back a bit. "Y-You mean... You could... not even walk again from that system?" She asked him, surprised.

Cody nodded. "I could be fully paralyzed to the point where I can't even move my jaw... That's how dangerous the system is and why Rinna didn't want me to use it at first..." He told her.

"So... day after day... week after week I trained myself. My body, mind and will. To the farthest I can go. And even then I almost lost to the strain. But the one thing Rinna told me is that the system deprives from a certain state of mind... And for Mach it's pretty much acting like I care about nothing but treating this like a game." Cody explained as he tapped the driver.

Kaho was taken back by this information... He didn't just gain it out of nowhere? He... He actually took his time to use this system and earn it.

"So... you... weren't just given it like a toy.? You were... are... working your best to use it?" She asked him out of shock.

Cody only simply nodded.

 _Then... it was all just a figment of my imagination? Just my fears thinking that he is like my brother?_ Kaho thought to herself as more tears streaked down her face.

"Cody... I am so-" She was then cut off as the pink stigmata around her neck began to glow brightly.

 _ **"Hmph... seems that I need to take action then eh?"**_ Boomed out a voice from the stigmata.

Just then Kaho screamed in pain as the stigmata glowed more. A gust of wind picked up as it started to cover her body and shine brightly.

"KAHO!" Cody screamed out.

The gust then died down as everyone saw the new Kaho Hiiragi. Everyone looked in shock and worry as they saw her new form.

Most of her was the same... but her clothes have been replaced by what looked like sleek like grey armor with some wires wrapped around in some parts of her body, her fingers also have been covered and now look like gun barrels, two large pink spikes are sprouted out from her back as some honeycombs like shapes glowed on her thighs, forearms and neck, and finally the pink stigmata is now a small pink gem on top of the blank license plate that Cody fought against.

Cody's eyes widened at this new form.

 _ **"NOW! Ladies, Gentlemen, and Mach... Introducing to you all the first ever Roidmude Pandora! Enjoy the play..."**_ Said the voice as it cut off with static.

Kaho slowly looked at Cody before rushing at him, wailing on him with power and speed.

"Cody!" Yelled Kazuya and Arthur.

"Miss Yumi you have to stop this now!" Kazuya yelled to Yumi.

She nodded as she began to shut down the system, but only to be greeted by static on her device as a odd symbol appeared on it.

The symbol looked like a masked man with a top hat, mustache, tie and a cape. But it was golden and the eyes had a diamond in the middle of them with the name "Lupin" below it.

 _ **"Tsk tsk tsk... I'm sorry Lady Yumi Kim. But I'm afraid I cannot let you interfere with this... For you see... Sides stealing that young maidens heart... I'm also planning to steal that young man's title."**_ Said the voice.

"Grr.. just who exactly are you?! I promise you that you will pay for hurting my students!" Yumi growled to the tablet.

 _ **"For now... Just call me... Lupin, the Gentleman Thief..."**_ Said Lupin before the voice transmission got cut off.

Yumi growled in anger as she slammed her fist on the tablet, she now cold only watch these two fight and pray.

 _Cody... please save Kaho..._ Yumi thought to herself as she watched the fight go on.

Cody on the other hand was having a difficult tie fighting back, especially now that he knows she is being controlled.

"I don't want to hurt you Kaho... But... I don't have much of choice here!" He yelled as he knocked her back.

He quickly switched out his bike for a Shift Car to even the fight. But this Shift Car was similar to a red sports car.

 **SHIFT CAR!**

 **TIRE KOUKAN! HAYAI!**

The Symbol indicator then changed to a standard "S" on it. Cody then rapidly slammed his fist on the button to activate its power.

 **TOTEMO! HAYAI!**

Cody glared at Kaho as she built up some energy before disappearing, and in a split second so does Cody.

"What the? Where did they-" Kazuya was about to finish before he saw Cody striking Kaho to the ground.

"Woah! That was fast!" Arthur stated.

Cody and Kaho kept disappearing and reappearing with each blow they parried.

Cody grunted as he kept striking her but to no vial as she didn't budge much, but luckily the same went with her assaults as well.

 _Grr... Shift Speed isn't working! Should I use Formula? No... I'm not ready for that kind of speed yet... So... Then I just need to slow her down!_ Cody thought to himself as he parried her attacks.

"Come Gravity!" Cody yelled out.

Just then a small track appears as it rushes in and knocks back Kaho.

Cody grabbed it quickly as he switched it out with Speed.

 **SHIFT CAR!**

 **TIRE KOUKAN! TSUBUSU!**

The symbol then changed into that of a weight. Cody then grabbed his weapon as he pulled it down.

 **ZENRIN!**

Cody then moved his arm around before slamming his weapon onto the ground, and once it hits he quickly pressed the button on his belt.

 **TSUBUSU!**

Just then a surge of ripples shot out from the weapon's blow on the ground. as it did, it hit Kaho immediately.

Kaho looked up at Cody as energy built up in her as she prepared to move and strike.

But as soon as she moved, she only moved around at snails pace, she barely could walk in this odd pressure.

Cody sighed for relief, glad to see that it worked.

"Meet the power of Rolling Gravity... As you can tell by his name, he can control gravity. I just increased the gravity around you to at least a couple tons of pressure." Cody said with a smirk.

Kaho then gave a surprised look at him.

"Of course it won't kill you. I also made the gravity under you to weight slightly less. So you won't be crushed by the increased gravity on your body. Now... I'm going to free you Kaho!" Cody exclaimed out as he switch the cars again with that of a yellow dump truck.

 **SHIFT CAR!**

 **TIRE KOUKAN! ARABULL!**

The indicator then changed to what looked like a landslide on it. He then quickly lifted it back up as he pressed the button one last time to end this fight.

 **HISSATSU!**

 **FULL THROTTLE! ARABULL!**

Cody then screamed out a battle cry as he charged towards her, as he does a yellow tire with a drill on it flew towards him.

But the tire just passed by him and on his arm was the drill that was attached to the tire.

Cody then thrust his arm forward as the drill struck at the pink stigmata gem.

It clashed with it as it drilled the gem, but so far it wasn't cracking. He growled in anger as he rapidly pressed the button again to gain more power.

 **KYUNI! ARABULL!**

The drill then started to spin faster as it started to crack the gem bit by bit.

"Come back to us... KAHO!" Cody screamed as he twisted his wrist so that the drill popped off the gem, it flew to the ground before fully cracking and shattering into dust.

Kaho screamed out in pain as the armor plates and wires started to decay and disappear on her body.

Cody quickly grabbed her as the arena finally shut off and the controls went back to Yumi.

She quickly phoned in a medical call as she rushed in to check on Kaho's vitals.

* * *

 _Several hours later..._

Cody, Kazuya and Arthur were all waiting in the lounge, waiting for the news on Kaho's condition.

And after a bit more, both Yumi and Elise walked towards them. They all looked up with worried looks on their faces.

"So... is she going to be okay?" Kazuya asked them.

Elise sighed a bit before looking at him. "Yeah she will be fine. But whatever that stuff was, drained her out of a lot of her plasma and energy. She'll be out for awhile..." Elise explained to them.

They looked down with some relief but worry as well... Especially Cody.

Yumi knelled down as she placed her hand on him. "Don't beat yourself up Cody... You saved her. Be thankful that she is still alive..." Yumi told him.

Cody sighed and nodded slightly to them. He knows he did well... he just wished that this didn't happen to her.

"Okay... Go back to your rooms. You can visit her in the morning." Yumi told them.

They all then got up as they went back to their rooms. But once they left Yumi turned to Elise.

"Spite him saving her... We seem to have a big problem now more than ever..." Yumi said to Elise.

"Yeah... This.. Lupin guy can do something like this? Imagine what he could do if this happened to a top year ranked Pandora... or worst, giving it to some of our enemies?" Elise stated out of worry.

"Agreed... All Genetic schools now need to be on watch for this Lupin fellow..." Yumi said as Elise went back to check on Kaho.

Yumi sighed as she turned to the window as a storm was raging on outside.

 _Lupin... Why does your voice sound so familiar? Y_ umi thought as she tried to piece this puzzle together.

* * *

A/N: HELLO MINNA! I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter? So yes! As you all can tell... Kamen Rider Lupin is in this story too! He is going to be a villain along with Chaser who you all shall see soon.

And his story is going to be way different than Zoruko Tojo. In fact way different... If you all know my stories, then you all should know I leave some minor future hints within my work... I can't tell you all who he is and more, as well as to why he can do this. But it shall be explained sometime in the future.

Also I'm going to be working on the Freezing fic a bit more than my SDS fic. Its just that since this story is becoming quite the hit, I rather work on this for now until I feel ready to work on my SDS fic again. So until next time, later minna!


	4. Chapter 4: Odds Against Order

Freezing: At Mach Speed

* * *

Chapter 4: Odds Against Order

* * *

In a desolated area, several buildings and debris laid all over the place.

Cars were torn to shreds and the streets was littered in bodies. And standing there was what people had feared...

This thing stood stories tall as what sounded like heavenly choir was being played from the skies.

It was mostly white with some grey around the head and arms with yellow gems on its chest and shoulders. And a freezing area was surrounding it.

This was a Type-R Nova, from the Third Nova clash several years ago.

But standing on top of a building near by were two people. A young boy and girl wearing the traditional Genetics uniform

"Hmm... Seems the intel was right... there are still a few Type-R's left somewhere in the world... although it's freezing area seems to be weaker than the first ones... Only 200 meters." Said the boy as he looked at the pandora next to him.

She had long scarlet red hair and was carrying two bladed tonfas in her hands.

"Only 200 meters eh? Hmph.. I'll take this down in 40 seconds... Sides we need to get back home anyways Leo..." Said the girl as she turned to him.

"Heh... I figured you would put a small time limit on this Ingrid. Alright 40 seconds it is..." Leo said as he watched her jump off the roof.

Ingrid slowly descended towards the Nova's freezing area, but Leo quickly reacted as he used his own freezing effect to help his partner.

She cut through the field with ease as she landed on the ground safely. She looked up at the nova as she quickly ran towards it.

The Nova reacted to her attack as it sent out several shards of its skins at her. But she dodged all of the projectiles coming at her as she got closer.

Once she was close enough she glowed a bit as she jumped at the nova.

"Time to end this.. **Tempest Turn!** " She yelled out.

Once she yelled out the technique, her body glowed brightly as four images of her appeared as they all flew at the nova.

Each of the clones struck at the nova, hitting the weak points on its body before the core was revealed.

And as soon as it was opened, Ingrid sliced at it, cutting deeply into its core, destroying it.

She landed on the ground as her Erienbar set wore off. The Nova groaned out one last time before disintegrating into dust.

Leo smiled as he walked up to Ingrid after they met back at the drop zone. He smiled brightly to her as he held up a small watch in his hand.

"Exactly 40 seconds Ingrid! Just like you predicted. I can never be impressed by your skill." Leo said with a smile.

"It is my job after all..." Ingrid stated as a chopper stared to descend. And as soon as they got on the chopper they were greeted by someone.

She was a very short girl with silver hair in a curled twin pony tails and wearing the same uniform as her.

"Attia Simmons? What are you doing here?" Ingrid asked her, confused on why she is here?

"It's good to see you too Ingrid. Or should I say the Protector of Order?" Attia grinned.

Ingrid looked at her before she realized what she was about to be asked.

"I take it someone needs to be protection eh? Who?" Ingrid asked her.

"Two second years... The Untouchable Queen..." Attia said to her.

Ingrid's eyes widened... she knew of her by the rumors and her skill... This was going to be interesting...

"And the other one?" Ingrid asked as she regained her composure.

Attia coldly looked at Ingrid as she said who was the other target.

"This supposed new warrior at Genetics... The young man known as Kamen Rider Mach..." Attia answered.

Ingrid's brow raised out of confusion and curiosity. She has been away too long for now... but this "Kamen Rider" Seems... interesting.

* * *

(Insert opening - Chance to Shine by AKINO )

* * *

The tune starts off small until the vocals start.

 _ **(Kimi ga warau, Kaze ga mieru)**_

We then see Cody sitting in the middle of a vicious battle field looking down as rain poured on him.

 _ **(Tsunai da sora, Toki no muko)**_

We then get a close up of Cody holding the Signal Bike Mach in his hand. Until Rana walks up and places her hand on his shoulder so he looks up at her.

 _ **(Sekai no hate de matteru)**_

Rana then smiles as the clouds slowly start clear up above them. It then makes Cody smile back as the sun shines on them both.

 _ **(Maiagare, Oshiminai yuuyake ni)**_

The camera then quickly pans up showing the title card brightly before it disappears.

 _ **(Inochi wa mezame utaeba)**_

We then see Japan's West Genetics Academy. Where we see Cody Aldrich smiling and holding up Signal Bike Mach next to Rana Linchen as she then grabs a hold of Cody's arm. As well as Kazuya Aoi standing next to Satellizer El Bridget as they both smile. And as they bump each other they both blush heavily.

Then the screen flashes images of the Nova attacking, Rogue Pandora, and even Mashin Chaser too.

 _ **(Kitto todoku)**_

Cody and Kazuya then slowly look at the camera with determined faces.

 _ **(You will get your chance to shine)**_

We then see Cody transform in Kamen Rider Mach as he charges into battle with Rana and Elizabeth.

 _ **(Akiramenai, de)**_

And as they battle more Pandora show up to help them. From the other students like Chiffon, to Cathy, and even Elizabeth too.

 _ **(Janpushite, Hashiridashite)**_

Cody uses several Signal Bikes as they give him his Signal Koukan. From it curving into enemies, splitting apart and even stopping them in their place.

 _ **(Omoi wa kitto kanau)**_

We even see him turning into Dead-Heat Mach as he charges into battle at blinding speeds.

 _ **(One day you will get your wings)**_

Kazuya sends out an Anti-Freezing Wave. Freezing all of their enemies as they take them down. It then cuts to Kazuya in the past as a child holding onto his sister Kuzuha, smiling happily.

 _ **(**_ _ **Hajimari wa ima**_ _ **)**_

It's then cut to Satellizer at a young age cowering from Luis in the dark before it shatters showing a confident Satellizer.

 _ **(You can fly through blue blue skies)**_

We then see several other Pandora with their limiters as well as Gengo Aoi, E-Pandora, and more.

 _ **(You can touch the blue blue sky)**_

We then see Rana is standing above Cody holding a box of food as he quickly gets up to chow down on them with her. And as they eat there camera then finally pans back up into the sky to show the title card one last time.

* * *

Two weeks have passed since Kaho was in the hospital to recover from her incident with this new person known as Lupin.

Although when she was asked on his appearance, she couldn't remember it. Only his voice...

This made the search and comparison hard to do now since they had no idea what this person looked like.

And if anything they would assume that he could change is voice too so that they can't track it down. So for right now it was a dead end until he came back.

Cody and the rest on the other hand were relieved about this. True they also wanted the monster caught, but for now they can relax and not worry with the subject on the matter.

Kaho on the other hand was still a bit scarred from that event... She still remembers what he did to her due to that pink stigmata he placed on her...

And how she almost hurt her friend cause of her fear of being weak... But thanks to Cody saving her, she gained a new found courage to train just as hard as before, and even help Cody catch that bastard that used her.

She was now getting dressed after she took awhile to recover. Thankfully the hospital let her head out early since she has been cooped up in her for two weeks.

"Now, just make sure you take it easy for a bit. So for a week, I don't want you to participate in any Mach Battles or anything that involves fighting, okay Miss Hiiragi?" Elise asked of her.

"Of course Miss Elise. No fighting for a week." Kaho answered.

"Good. Now you have two visitors here to take you back." Elise said as she walked back to her office.

The doors then opened up as Chiffon and Ticy walked in. They both hugged her, glad to see her doing okay now.

"Chiffon. Ticy. It's good to see you two again." Kaho said to them as she smiled.

"You as well Kaho." Chiffon replied.

"Yeah, we were both very worried about you." Ticy replied back as well as she gave Kaho an extra hug.

"So, you two are here to escort me back to the dorm?" Kaho asked.

"Not exactly..." Chiffon smiled as Ticy giggled lightly.

Kaho just tilted her head in confusion.

* * *

Today was going to be very special for Kaho, since today school was off one of the other classmates thought of a special surprise party for Kaho. A party to show her she is wanted here.

Cody thought that this would be a really nice idea as he took over the job as the organizer.

Kazuya helped convince the rest of the class to pitch in which they agreed to no problem. Arthur got permission from the school and Miss Yumi to do this, which they also agreed on.

Everyone did their best to pitch in for this party. Grabbing many drinks, food and even some gifts for Kaho. And for right now, everything seemed to go as planned.

"Alrighty then... So far so good... Now we just need to wait for her to get here..." Cody said to himself as he looked over at the list.

"Max and Patricia are looking out for Kaho. And Miss Yumi has the light ready for this as well." Kazuya explained as Cody checked it off from the list.

"How goes with the party confetti?" He asked Arthur as he looked up at him while he was standing on a ladder, placing a bucket near the door.

"It's going good! Once she walks through the door, she'll get a bucket full of it!" Arthur replied as he got off the latter with a smile.

Cody smiled back as he checked it off as well. So far, this event was going along smoothly.

"Alright! Everything is in order. Now we just need to wait." Cody said to them as he put away the list.

Several of the Shift Cars and Signal Bikes then flew in as they honked happily at Cody.

"Heh, Thanks you guys. Get into position." Cody said to them. They all honked again as they flew off into their spots.

"I gotta admit Cody. This was a really nice idea for her." Yumi said as she walked up to the group.

"Thanks Miss Yumi. But this wasn't my idea." He said as he pointed to one of the other first year classmates.

This young man had short black hair and a headband on top. He had the same uniform as every other guy in the school, but he had a reddish scarf around his neck.

"It was Vex Jagger's idea to begin with. Seems he might have a little crush on our friend here." Cody smirked to which Yumi grinned slightly.

"Plus, it's the least we all can do to support her and show her more that we all do care here." He replied back.

Everyone all then cheered and agreed to the comment as the class erupted with cheer.

"Well... I still have to say it was a really sweet thing to do. Plus you sure like to make friends and bonds don't you?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah a bit... It's something my family taught me. Especially my sister. She was a very bubbly girl. Always did her best to make as friends as she could. She told me that "Making bonds and friends is one way to show how much you can mean to someone. Cause if everyone knows you, then everyone can try to get along and act like one big happy family". I took that lesson to heart to honor her memory. I may get into fights but I rather not fight them." Cody answered with a smile.

"Heh... Well I can admit your sister does have the right idea. It would be a whole lot better if we all could get along like that now wouldn't it?" Yumi replied with a chuckle.

"But remember not everyone can be swayed to that kinda of ideal... So don't feel bad if you can't Cody." Yumi told him, making sure he understood.

"Oh I know that well Miss Yumi. Don't worry about me." Cody replied back with a smile.

Just then Max and Patrica then looked at the others. "It's Kaho! She's coming this way!" Max said to them.

"Alright everyone! Get in place! It's showtime!" Cody yelled out.

Everyone nodded as they all got into their spots. Max and Patricia went inside as they got into position as the lights went off and everybody went silent.

* * *

Outside Kaho was walking with Chiffon and Ticy as they approached the classroom.

"So just what is this special surprise you two are hiding from me?" Kaho asked them.

"Oh just a little something we threw together." Chiffon answered as they all got closer to the room.

"It's not some bucket prank again right? I can't take anymore of that... Especially from last time." Kaho said as she shivered from that old memory.

"It's nothing like that Kaho! We just wanted to give you something special for our friend and class representative." Ticy replied as she smiled at her.

"Now, stop worrying and open that door!" Chiffon exclaimed happily.

Kaho chuckled a bit as she looked at the door in front of her. She gulped as she slowed opened the door, really hoping it's not another prank.

And as she finally opened the door all the way, she was greeted by confetti, cheers and party poppers. Along with happy honks from the Shift Cars and Signal Bikes.

She blinked in surprise as the lights went on to show her, the other classmates and a banner that reads, "Welcome Back, Kaho Hiiragi!" on it.

She gasped in shock as she slowly walked in and looked around the room.

"Welcome back Kaho! Hope you enjoyed our little surprise here?" Cody beamed at her.

Kaho teared up as she ran in to hug her friends. "Oh! I am! This is a really sweet surprise you guys." Kaho said as she hugged them.

"Hehehe... Well it wasn't our idea." Kazuya said.

She looked up at them confused, if it wasn't them? Then who?

"Yeah! It was all of Vex's idea to begin with." Arthur said as they turned their attention to Vex who had a slight blush on his face.

"You... did this for me Vex?" Kaho asked as she walked over to him.

"Um... Y-Yeah... I just thought since with what happened.. you needed something good to replace those bad memories..." Vex stuttered out of embarrassment.

Kaho blinked a bit before she smiled and hugged him back. "Thank you Vex..." Was what she whispered into his ear. He smiled back as she returned the hug.

"Alright, enough with the sappy stuff... Let's party!" Arthur yelled out. Everyone inside all cheered together as they went on with the party.

As some of the others partied, ate some of the food, or even played the games inside.

Some of the others were giving their presents to Kaho. It kinda felt like a birthday party, but without the embarrassing stuff that sometimes pop up on those events.

"So Kaho! I take it that you're feeling better now?" Yumi asked her as she walked up to Kaho.

"Mhm! A lot! This was a very sweet idea. I kinda wish I had a way to repay Vex..." Kaho said with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Then why not make him your Limiter Kaho?" Satellizer said.

Most of the people near by froze in their tracks as they heard what Satellizer said. Most of the people forgot she was here, while others stayed quiet.

Kaho was especially surprised that the Untouchable Queen was in on this idea. But her comment threw her off as well.

"M-M-My Limiter?!" Kaho stuttered out as the blush grew more on her face.

"Hmm... I think that might be a good idea Miss Bridget." Yumi replied back as Satellizer nodded and walked off somewhere.

"It might not be a bad idea Kaho. Why not just do that?" Cody asked her as he walked into view.

Kaho was still blushing a bit but the more she thought about it.. the more it made sense...

"You know... you're right. Maybe... I should try it." Kaho replied as she smiled brightly.

Cody and Yumi smiled as they watched Kaho walk over to Vex. They watched her being shy at first but finally asking him for being her partner.

They were a lot more happier when they saw he had accepted her request. Kaho beamed brightly before giving him a big hug. Once that was done a lot of the others there congratulate her on getting a Limiter.

* * *

 _Later on..._

Several hours went by as the party went on. But after awhile it started to die down as most of the people went home. Yumi said she could clean it all up as she told everyone else to get back to their dorms and rest up.

Although this happened, Cody on the other hand decided to help out a bit more for now. When there wasn't much left he made his way back to the dorms.

As he did he passed by the botanical gardens near by. He smiled as he walked past several plants that were blooming under the moonlight.

"Amazing plant life... Don't you agree?" Called out a voice.

Cody stopped in his tracks as he turned to his left, and out from the shadows came a surprisingly attractive young woman, wearing the Genetics Uniform and had long scarlet red hair.

"And... you are?" He asked her.

"My name is Ingrid Bernstein. A Third Year. And you must be the rumored yet already famous Cody Aldrich correct? Or... should I say, Kamen Rider Mach?" Ingrid said as she walked closer to him.

Cody was taken back a bit at her minor knowledge of his title. Whatever she wanted... it can't be good...

"So I take it my name is spreading around like whispers on the wind eh?" Cody Asked as he watched her circle around him.

"More like a wildfire than whispers..." She replied back coldly.

"So... what do you want? An autograph? Or a match I take it?" He asked as he glared at her.

"Hmph... You catch on quick... And to answer your question. Yes I am..." She answered as she stopped in front of him.

"Why? What did I do?" He asked her, wanting to know why she wanted to fight?

"You see... Around here I'm known as the Protector of Order. I use my abilities to stop would be trouble makers and others who tend to bring chaos and disorder in this school. You and one other person have been making quite the ruckus here... And I'm here to put an end to both of you..." Ingrid explained as she glared him down.

 _Both of us?_ Cody thought out in confusion.

"You can come out now... Untouchable Queen..." Ingrid said as she turned her attention to the tree's near by.

Satellizer then walked out behind the tree as she walked closer, with a low glazing leer as she looked at Ingrid.

"Kinda easy to tell when you glare at someone while in their room Ingrid..." Satellizer stated as she stood next to Cody.

"So.. why are we being targeted by the watchdog again?" Cody asked as he looked at Satellizer.

"Watchdog... Cute... But the reason I decided to fight you both is because of what you two did... You two both fought against a Third Year. Your superior. And cause of that humiliation, I was asked to eliminate you both for your treason..." Ingrid explained as she got closer.

"Now... both of you should find a partner by tomorrow... Then you all will pay for your crimes..." Ingrid said before walking away from them.

Once she did Cody looked at Satellizer who was already walking away. He rushed up in front of her to think of something.

"Don't get in my way Cody..." Satellizer asked him.

"I'm not Satellizer. I'm only trying to think of a plan here." He replied back with a sigh.

"I don't need a Limiter... especially if you're trying to ask me to become yours..." She replied with a low gaze at him.

"Why flattering that may be, I can't. We both know who can be your Limiter, Satellizer." Cody answered.

Satellizer turned her head slightly as an image of Kazuya appeared in her mind, but she shook it off.

She then walked off as well, leaving him by himself for the moment. Cody sighed a bit before scratching his head in confusion.

"Ugh... how did this become such a mess already?" He said to himself as he went back to his dorm.

* * *

As soon as Cody got to the dorm room, he slowly walked to his room. Thinking about a way to deal with this soon...

This matter was way different than the other incidents... If he got a partner, they could just do more damage than good, But if he doesn't, then he and Satellizer will be in a world of hurt...

What was worst is that if he did try to ask Miss Yumi for some help, he knows this wouldn't go away... Either way it was a dead end for him.

And as he waked he accidentally then bumped into Kaho and Vex. "Oh, sorry about that you two." He said to them.

"It's alright Cody." Kaho said but she quickly saw the look on his face and was a bit concerned.

"What's wrong? You seem troubled..." She asked him.

"It's... kinda hard to explain..." He said to them.

"Well, why not tell us? We're about to visit Kazuya and Arthur for a chat." Vex said to him.

 _Well... it's better than keeping it a secret..._ He thought to himself. He nodded at Vex as they went into Kazuya's room.

As they got in, Kazuya and Arthur greeted them as they all sat down and talked.

"So... what is this problem you were having Cody?" Arthur asked.

"Well... Seems me and Satellizer are in a bit of trouble right now..." Cody sighed.

"Uh-oh... what happened this time?" Kaho sighed as she listened.

"Seems we drew attention by the girl named Ingrid Bernstein..." He answered.

Both Arthur, Vex and Kaho's eyes widened at this info.

"You were visited by the Protector of Order?!" Kaho yelled out before covering her mouth.

"I don't get it. Who is she?" Kazuya asked them.

"She's a third year who goes by Ingrid Bernstein. She's known around the school as the Protector of Order." Arthur explained to which he knew already.

"We already got that Arthur, my question is why is she after me?" Cody asked.

"It's probably because you attacked a Third Year... Miyabi remember? The Third Years are probably furious with you!" Kaho replied back, worried.

"Hey, it's not my fault. She should've just left you guys alone." Cody retorted.

"And we know that too... But the Third years are in a unique league. If one gets hurts by a under class-men, they take action. And the staff can't do much to stop it since they're of the elite!" Vex explained with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Ah... So they're planning to try and put me in my place? While I can understand, I don't like it." Cody said as he leaned back a bit.

"Plus if the Protector of Order is the one to take you down, you have no luck against her... She's ranked 7th among the Third Years. She's in a whole new league of her own. No wonder they chose her to go after you..." Arthur stated as he began to worry as well.

"Not just Cody though... They're also going after Satellizer too..." Kaho said softly.

Just then Kazuya stood up quickly with a serious look on his face. He then rushes out of the room and out into the hallway.

"Where is Kazuya going?" Kaho asked, confused as she looked at the others.

 _I already know where to... He plans on asking Satellizer to be her limiter..._ Cody thought to himself as he watched Kazuya run out of the dorm.

* * *

 _At the Girls Dorm..._

Satellizer was on her bed, in a night gown as she looked up at the ceiling. She tried to think of some plan to deal with Ingrid before tomorrow... but nothing came up as a plan...

Instead more images of Kazuya appeared in her head. As well as the memories that she encountered with him... Including the few times he touched her...

Just thinking of that made a deep blush appear on her. She covered her face in embarrassment at just the thought...

 _Spite me, hating to be touched... He... He doesn't make me feel that bad... It's always warm..._ Satellizer thought as she placed a hand over her heart.

But suddenly, a few knocks go off on her door. She stood up, wondering who is was? Satellizer then walked over and opened it... only to be greeted by a blushing Kazuya.

She gasped as she covered herself up a bit from embarrassment. "W-W-What are you doing here?!" Satellizer stuttered out as she grabbed a rob to cover herself up from him.

"I-I... came by cause I-I heard what this Ingrid Bernstein has said to you..." Kazuya stuttered as he turned his head away from her.

"What Ingrid said?" She asked confused before it donned on her.

"Who told you about that?" She asked him as he looked at Kazuya.

"Um.. Cody told me..." Kazuya replied with his head lowered.

Satellizer sighed, she didn't want this mess to get out more than just them... But guess she should've expected it...

"So then... why are you here?" She asked him.

"I'm... *gulps* I'm here to ask you to please let me be your limiter!" Kazuya exclaimed as a brighter blush appeared on his face.

Satellizer was taken back by this, spite this boy and her title... He still wanted to be her limiter? She thought for a moment before looking at him.

"I'll pass..." Satellizer replied coldly.

Kazuya looked up and at her, surprised and shocked. "But, you need one if you're going to have any chance against her by tomorrow!" He exclaimed, worried.

"I'll handle the matter on my own Kazuya... I don't need you... or anyone's help right now... Now get out..." Satellizer said as she closed the door in front of Kazuya.

He blinked before lowering his head and walking out of the girls dorm. _I'm sorry Kazuya... I can't let you get involved and get hurt..._ Satelizer thought as she tried to think of a new plan, but then she finally had an idea!

 _If I strike now... she will be a bit more vulnerable than she could be with her Limiter!_ Satellizer thought. She then got her Volt Texture on as she went out towards Ingrid's room...

* * *

 _Back at the Boys Dorm..._

Arthur and Cody were chatting a bit after Kaho and Vex left to do the deed. They talked a bit until Kazuya came in with his head lowered.

"I take it she still said no?" Cody asked as Kazuya sat down with them. He nodded slightly, not being able to say anything.

"We tried to warn ya man. But she won't take anyone as her Limiter..." Arthur stated as he tried to help out.

Kazuya just kept his head lowered, feeling very down right now. Cody just sighed as he quickly slapped Kazuya behind the head.

"OW! What was that for?" He asked as he rubbed his head.

"To help you wake up..." Cody replied.

Kazuya then looked up at Cody, wondering what he was going to say?

"Look... right now, Satellizer is probably thinking on more of your safety... She rejected you right now cause she's going to be in a tough fight... and who knows what could happen? So right now, just try to think on the positive, okay?" Cody explained.

Kazuya then thought about it for awhile before smiling at him and nodding.

"Good." Cody said with a smile as he sat back down.

Arthur looked at Cody before grinning a bit. "Was that a Gibbs Slap, Cody?" Arthur asked.

Cody just chuckled. "I'm more of surprised you know of that show Arthur?" Cody said.

"Hey! I like crime shows and that one is good." Arthur explained with a huff.

 _ ***KA-BOOM!***_

Just then everything shook around the dorm as they look around confused.

"What was that right now? And earthquake?" Arthur asked.

"No... there was a big bang outside right now... It can't be an earth...quake..." Cody said before realizing what was going on.

"Oh no..." Cody said as he looked out the window as sparks flew outside.

 _Satellizer..._ Kazuya thought as he rushed outside with Cody following suit.

* * *

 _Outside of the dorms..._

Out near the dorms was Satellizer as she was kneeling on the ground panting, some of her uniform was torn and some blood running down her face.

And in front of her was Ingird in her underwear holding her weapons, Divine Trust. She on the other hand didn't have a single scratch on her face.

"I gotta admit. Your skills are quite fascinating... But you're still just an under-classman.. You can't hold a candle to me.." Ingrid said as she got closer.

Satellizer growled as she used Acceleration to get behind Ingrid, but only to be stopped by her as she kicked her away.

"Acceleration eh? You know... that skill is the most basic of all of the speed maneuvers we third years can use..." Ingrid said as she began to glow.

"So in other words, that move has no effect on me second year. Now... **Tempest Turn!** " Ingrid yelled out.

She then rushed towards Satellizer but as she did, four clones appeared next to her as they all rushed at her.

 _Four of her!?_ Satellizer thought out with shock.

The four versions of Ingird all started striking at Satellizer, making sure she would stay down. Satellizer gasped out in pain as she fell to the ground.

"Is that all you got? I expected more..." Ingrid said as she got closer.

"Ingrid! Wait!" Leo yelled out as he ran towards her.

"You made it Leo..." She said as she looked at her partner. they then turned their attention to Satellizer who was slowly getting back up.

"You know I gave you time to find a Limiter for yourself... But seems you wouldn't listen. Guess I have no choice but to eliminate you here and now.." Ingrid stated as Leo walked up next to her.

"Satellizer!" Yelled out a voice.

Both she, Ingrid and Leo turned to their left to see Cody, Kazuya and Arthur running up to her.

 _Che... And now he's here... At least this will save me time on hunting him down..._ Ingrid thought as she watched them run up to Satellizer.

"Kaz...uya?" Satellizer said weakly from her injuries.

"I'm here Satellizer. It's going to be okay..." He said to her before his hand reaches towards her, but only to be rejected as she smacked it away.

"I thought I told you, I don't want you to be my limiter. I can handle this." She said to him as she tried to get back up.

"But you're in danger Satellizer. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you got hurt!" He exclaimed out to her.

Satellizer then slightly lowered her head. She just couldn't understand why he, they cared for her so much!

"Why... why do you even care about me?" She asked him.

"It's cause we're your friends Satellizer." Cody stated as he looked at her.

She looked up at him, confused about what he said. "F-Friends?" She asked him, still confused.

"Yes friends Satellizer. We care about you cause we are friends. You may not see it, but we do. Spite what others say, me and Kazuya don't believe in them." He replied back to her.

"Regardless what happens Satellizer. We will stay by your side. It's our duty to protect you... Heck, it's my duty to protect you Satellizer. And I don't care what you say. I will stay by your side." Kazuya stated back.

Satellizer on the other hand... was finally starting to get why he cares for her so much...

"Thank you... thank you both..." Satellizer smiled softly to them as she then took a hold of Kazuya's hand to help her up.

Ingrid on the other hand groaned from the speech. "While touching this maybe, I have a schedule to keep... But, since this will be your last two days, I'm giving you both a chance to find a partner now." Ingrid said to them with her hand on her hip.

Cody chuckled a bit before looking at her. "While flattering it may be Ingrid. I think I'll be good right now. Sides, I'm getting tired of this game. I rather settle this fight right now." He stated as he placed on the Mach Driver.

Ingrid saw the device as she got in a stance. "So that must be the device that I was told about... The rumored item that grants you power to fight against the Nova and Pandora... And since you're more than ready to fight... I'll just have to take you out first!" Ingrid yelled out.

She then rushed towards Cody at a fast pace, so much so that he didn't have time to react as Ingrid thrust the bud of her weapon at him.

But in a second Satellizer appeared in front of her, blocking her attack. She growled before jumping back.

"Thanks for that Satellizer... I would've been a goner if that hit me." Cody sighed as he thanked her.

"Think of it as repayment for saving me those few times already." She smiled softly to him.

"Now.. I suggest you change already before she strikes again, Cody." Said Satellizer as she got in a stance.

"Hmph... So be it... **Let's... Henshin!"** Cody stated as he placed in Signal Mach.

 **RIDER! MACH!**

The trumpet tune played as the armor formed around Cody as he sighed happily at the feeling of his armor on him.

 _So... this is the armor they were talking about? I'll have to beat him with the Erienbar Set if I want to end this quickly..._ Ingrid thought as she examined Cody.

"Leo! Erienbar Set now!" Ingrid exclaimed as she turned to Leo.

"Yes ma'am!" Leo replied as his eyes glowed, connecting his senses with Ingrid for their Erienbar Set.

They both then glowed brightly before Ingrid charged at Cody and Leo casting a freezing area at him and Satellizer, stopping them from moving.

But before she could even strike, another freezing area emerges stopping Ingrid and erasing Leo's freezing area.

"What the heck?!" Ingrid yelled out before she turned her head. And standing there was Kazuya glowing brightly as the freezing area was being casted by him.

"That little unbaptized kid can cast a freezing area?!" Ingrid exclaimed before glaring at him.

"If thats the case, then you'll have to go first!" She said as she began to walk towards him.

But suddenly Satellizer came out of nowhere, in front of her kicking her away. And as she skidded back she her instincts made her look up as she saw Cody pointing his gun at her.

 **SHOOTER!**

Cody then pulled the trigger as the gun blast shot at her, bringing Ingrid down to the ground. But it didn't even scratch her as she stood back up.

"Damn you..." Ingrid said softly before glaring at them all.

"Damn you all for disrupting the natural order!" Ingrid yelled out as her body glowed.

"Uh oh... Better even the fields..." Cody got out as he rapidly slammed his fist on his belt's button.

 **ZUTTO! MACH!**

Cody and Satellizer both glowed brightly as they all disappeared in an instant. Clashes and blows fill the area as one of them tries to out maneuver each other.

"Just how can she think of only having order around here?" Kazuya asked as he kept watching the fight.

"That's because it's the only thing driving her now." replied a voice.

Kazuya turned his head to see none other than Ganessa Roland standing there with her hand on her hip.

"Ganessa! I didn't know you would come here to this." Arthur said happily.

Kazuya looked confused before turning his head back to the fight.

Cody and Satellizer then crash into on another as they skid back from Ingrid as she landed in front of them

"Leo!" She yelled out to him.

Leo nodded as he casted another freezing area, paralyzing them from any movement.

"Let them go!" Kazuya yelled out as he casted his own area, erasing Leo's once again. But this time it covered not only where Ingrid was standing, but where Leo was too.

"Impossible... That little brat can cast an omnidirectional freezing area? This freak has the same ability as a nova?!" She exclaimed out, confused.

"My turn!" Cody exclaimed as he switched his bikes.

 **SIGNAL BIKE!**

 **SIGNAL KOUKAN! MAGARU!**

Cody then pointed the gun at the feet of Ingrid before pulling the trigger. Once the blast shout out, it went towards Ingrid before Cody slammed his fist rapidly on the belt.

 **KYUNI! MAGARU!**

The blast then made a quick turn as it headed towards the feet of Leo quickly.

"Leo! Get out of the way!" Ingrid yelled out.

But the blast hit his feet as he pushed him away and into a bush nearby, out for the fight.

"Alright! Now, we're even Ingrid." Cody smirked.

She growled as he body started to glow white. "It's not over yet..." She said to him as he hair began to turn white.

 _Oh no... Not Pandora Mode!_ Kazuya thought out worried.

"Pandora Mode... Activate!" Ingrid yelled out as they sudden burst of wind shot out, erasing Kazuya's freezing area as she glared at Cody and Satellizer.

"Crap... I forgot about that power..." Cody said to himself.

And in an instant, Cody was kneed in the stomach by Ingrid. He coughed as he kneel to the ground covering his stomach.

"Cody!" Satellizer got out before Ingrid appeared in front of her, slicing her down. She wailed out as before Ingrid smacking her to the ground.

"Satellizer!" Kazuya yelled out.

Ingrid then appeared in front of him as Kazuya looked at her scared as she raised her weapon at him.

"Now for you..." Ingrid said coldly.

But then a sudden burst of white energy shot out at her, making her slowly down to a snails pace and even making her distorted.

 _W-What the hell?!_ Ingrid thought as she slowly turned her head.

As she did, she saw Cody on the ground panting, with his body glowing white as well as his hand extended.

"Y-You can cast an... omnidirectional... freezing area too?!" Ingrid exclaimed with a growl.

"Heh.. I call this... a Density Shift... It's similar to a freezing area, except it makes my target move at snails pace and sometimes even distort them... And looks like Rinna was right on it being very effective... even against the Pandora Mode..." Cody chuckled.

Ingrid just growled out of pure anger as she tried her best to get out of this new area, but to no vale as she collapsed onto the ground.

"I swear... Once I get out of this... you two will pay... Your deaths will be taught so that more pointless deaths won't ever happen again!" Ingrid exclaimed.

"More pointless deaths? what are you talking about?" Cody asked her confused.

"It's the reason why she took the name "The Protector of Order" after all." Ganessa explained as she walked towards them.

Cody and Satellizer looked at her wanting to know more, as well as an explanation on why Ingrid is like this?

"It happened when I was a first year... Me and several other students were sent out into the field to try and toughen us up... But unknown to everyone a Type-S Nova came out of nowhere... It caught all of us off guard and almost everyone where slaughtered by it." Ganessa explained.

Both Cody and Satellizer were shocked by this info and were surprised on how strong Ganessa can be if she survived an encounter like that.

"And once everyone were almost wiped out... she came... Marin Maxwell... Ingrid's best friend..." Ganessa said softly as she had her head lowered slightly.

"Her... best friend?" Cody said as he turned to her as she just glared at him.

"Mhm... It was thanks to her that she saved everyone... But at the cost of her own life I'm afraid. She gave it all she got before she was taken away... Ever since then, Ingrid id her best to honor her memory by becoming this "protector"..." Ganessa explained.

"Shut up!" Ingrid yelled out.

Everyone turned to her as they saw Ingrid slowly standing back up.

 _She is very strong..._ Satellizer thought to herself.

"As I said to you two... I will punish you and your deaths... will be taught to the next generation to show that pointless deaths like Marin won't ever happen again!" Ingrid yelled out as she slowly got into a stance.

Just then another freezing area flies out and pins Ingrid to the ground again. Ingrid turned her head to see Kazuya being the one to cast it.

"How could you even say something like that? How could you say that Marin's death was pointless when in actuality she showed what it means to be a Pandora." Kazuya said to her as he kept her pinned down.

"You didn't even know her before tonight, so what do you even know?!" Ingrid yelled out.

"You're right... I didn't know ho she was until now... But I can't believe that her death was pointless. I mean... how could it be? She was no different than my sister!" Kazuya exclaimed.

"Your... sister?" Ingrid asked confused.

"His full name is Kazuya Aoi... And you should already know that last name by now..." Satellizer stated as Cody helped her up.

"You mean... your that Aoi?" Ingrid gasped as she saw Kazuya's face.

Kazuya only simply nodded as he stopped casting the Freezing area on Ingrid. Once released she put away her volt weapons as she slowly stood back up with Leo's help.

"For once I can agree with him, Ingrid. You see... when the first years ran off, Marin was the one who told them to run. She didn't want them back in formation cause since they were too new, they would've died like moths to the flame." Ganessa explained.

Ingrid's eyes widened as she heard this info. "You mean... all this time... she was the one who told them to run? And they didn't just abandon her?" Ingrid said softly.

"Yes... And she could've run away too, but if she did, then the Nova would've followed them back to base and we wouldn't even be here right now... She decided to stand tall and fight the Nova even if it costed her own life. She didn't die in vain nor was it pointless, Ingrid." Ganessa explained to Ingrid.

She on the other hand had her head lowered, processing this info.

"If this is true... then everything I've done has been all for not... What am I supposed to do now?" Ingrid said softly to herself.

"You get back up, and find a new path." Cody stated as he changed back to normal. Ingrid just looked up at him confused.

"If you still want to protect others, then don't just give up. Just show them that their can be more to life if you just try." Cody stated as he smiled at her.

Ingrid smiled back and sighed. "I guess I'll just take this defeat and not try to kill you two now..." Ingrid sighed.

"But, just remember. I am the Protector of Order. If you two try anything else, we will fight again. But this time, no deaths will occur. Think you two can handle that?" Ingrid asked them.

Cody and Satellizer chuckled lightly before nodding to her. "Now lets get to bed... I'm sure Miss Yumi and the rest of the faculty are gonna question us in the morning..." Cody stated out which everyone sighed, knowing it won't end well...

But from the other side of the area stood Attia Simmons growling softly to herself as she watched them head off in separate directions.

"I guess Ingrid just wasn't enough... Those second years need to be punished for what they did... I better think of a plan to finally stop them and get them in order... It's my duty as a third year to keep that status quo in order..." Attia said to herself before heading to her dorm room.

* * *

A/N: Hello minna! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter? I also wanna apologize for taking so long with this fic...

Things just got in the way along with my internet constantly cutting off... But sides that, I promise I am hard at work on the next chapters and will try my best to get them out as quickly as possible.

So until next time, later minna!


	5. Chapter 5: Invader! The Reaper Arrives

Freezing: At Mach Speed

* * *

Chapter 5: Invader! The Reaper Arrives

* * *

 _ **Early A/N: So very very VERY sorry on this hiatus everyone! I didn't mean to have this wait for so long... I'll try my best to get the next chapter out as soon as I can! Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

 _Out near the U.K._

It was pouring hard. The weather forecast a large storm approaching, but it came too quickly. And the night seemed very calm spite the storm raging above the clouds.

But it wasn't all calm tonight though...

A matured scientist was panting and running through the streets. He came across several places and houses, but no one seemed to answer him. He tried calling for help too, but no one answered either and no phones were working. The scientist then ran through an alley, hoping to come across someone.

But as soon as he reached the alley, a sudden burst of energy shot out, slowing his movements and making everything seem distorted. He then turned his head as slowly as he could under this effect.

And out from the corner of his eye stood a man. What was odd about this man besides the storm only showing bits and pieces of this man. What stood out was what this man was holding...

It looked like a gun, but it's design was very different from any other firearm. The scientist knew who this figure was as he started to shiver with fear as the man got closer to him.

"P-Please! Please don't do this!" The scientist yelled out to the figure as it then grabbed him by his neck.

"I don't take requests... especially from a scientist who helped Krim Steinbelt..." Said the figure as he squeezed his hand around the scientists neck. The scientist coughed and choked against the figures strength... that was until the figure twisted his hand slightly. The only thing left heard in this alley from the scientist was nothing more than a loud, bone snapping crack as the echo of it filled the area.

The figure then dropped the scientist as his body laid there. But as soon as the storm came, it left as quickly as ever. The moonlight then finally showed as it shined down upon the alley. There standing in the alley was a young man with jet black hair. His clothing was a purple vest with several chains on the front of it. The figure sighed with relief. "One more scientist down... Now only Krim's and the Kururugi's mess is left..." The figure said to himself.

"Oh ho... I figured it was you... Chase..." Said a familiar voice from above. The figure known as Chase then turns around and points his weapon at the one who talked. Standing there was the young man known as Lupin, chuckling at Chase.

"Lupin... what do you want you, abomination?" Chase asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

Lupin chuckled a bit before dropping down to him. "Is that any way to speak to your only brother?" Lupin replied as he placed his arm on Chase.

"You're just a human... using a Roidmude body... You're no brother of mine..." Chase said coldly as he pushed off Lupin's arm.

"Aww... and here I thought I could help my brother with exacting his revenge on Krim and his family... But C'est La Vie..." Lupin replied with a sigh as he turned around.

Chase flinched when he heard of Krim's mention. "... What do you have in mind?" Chase asked.

Lupin just grinned from ear to ear. _Ohh... This is going to be fun..._ Lupin thought as he turned back around to "discuss" his plan to Chase.

* * *

 _ **(Insert opening - Chance to Shine by AKINO )**_

* * *

The tune starts off small along with a few instrumentals until the vocals start.

 _ **(Kimi ga warau, Kaze ga mieru)**_

We then see Cody sitting in the middle of a vicious battle field looking down as rain poured on him.

 _ **(Tsunai da sora, Toki no muko)**_

We then get a close up of Cody holding the Signal Bike Mach in his hand. Until Rana walks up and places her hand on his shoulder so he looks up at her.

 _ **(Sekai no hate de matteru)**_

Rana then smiles as the clouds slowly start clear up above them. It then makes Cody smile back as the sun shines on them both.

 _ **(Maiagare, Oshiminai yuuyake ni)**_

The camera then quickly pans up showing the title card brightly before it disappears.

 _ **(Inochi wa mezame utaeba)**_

We then see Japan's West Genetics Academy. Where we see Cody Aldrich smiling and holding up Signal Bike Mach next to Rana Linchen as she then grabs a hold of Cody's arm. As well as Kazuya Aoi standing next to Satellizer El Bridget as they both smile. And as they bump each other they both blush heavily. Then the screen flashes images of the Nova attacking, Rogue Pandora, and even Mashin Chaser too.

 _ **(Kitto todoku)**_

Cody and Kazuya then slowly look at the camera with determined faces.

 _ **(You will get your chance to shine)**_

We then see Cody transform in Kamen Rider Mach as he charges into battle with Rana and Elizabeth.

 _ **(Akiramenai, de)**_

And as they battle more Pandora show up to help them. From the other students like Chiffon, to Cathy, and even Elizabeth too.

 _ **(Janpushite, Hashiridashite)**_

Cody uses several Signal Bikes as they give him his Signal Koukan. From it curving into enemies, splitting apart and even stopping them in their place.

 _ **(Omoi wa kitto kanau)**_

We even see him turning into Dead-Heat Mach as he charges into battle at blinding speeds.

 _ **(One day you will get your wings)**_

Kazuya sends out an Anti-Freezing Wave. Freezing all of their enemies as they take them down. It then cuts to Kazuya in the past as a child holding onto his sister Kuzuha, smiling happily.

 _ **(Hajimari wa ima)**_

It's then cut to Satellizer at a young age cowering from Luis in the dark before it shatters showing a confident Satellizer.

( _ **You can fly through blue blue skies)**_

We then see several other Pandora with their limiters as well as Gengo Aoi, E-Pandora, and more.

 _ **(You can touch the blue blue sky)**_

We then see Rana is standing above Cody holding a box of food as he quickly gets up to chow down on them with her. And as they eat there camera then finally pans back up into the sky to show the title card one last time.

* * *

It hasn't been long since the fight with Ingrid. Although Satellizer has been coming to class more and more lately, which has made some of the teachers happy about this. But for some of the students it became a nightmare...

They only had to deal with her on lunch, but now they're dealing with her more and more. This though, has Kazuya excited more and more. To which has made Cody and the others glad to see him more happy. And today was a unique day for a few. The Male students were practicing hand to hand combat out near the campus, and near the outfield where the girls all in their pe clothes.

Standing there with them was not only their PE teacher Miss Jackie Alice, but also Miss Yumi and even Cody was there in his armor. Everyone was a bit confused why he was there, especially with his armor on? But after a bit of chatting Yumi walked a bit towards them.

"Okay class. Today we'll be doing a exercise of your reflexes, instincts, and awareness. Mr Aldrich here will be part of the course today helping you all get better with your reflexes and more." Yumi explained as Cody twirled his weapon with a slight chuckle under his breath.

"Your task here is to get as close as you can to Mr Aldrich and fast as you can while dodging his attacks. Whoever can get close enough or even touch him will be excused from class for the rest of the day. The ones who fail must keep taking this course until Lunch." Jackie stated causing some of the girls to groan.

"Also, for the ones who have the ability to use Accelerate, you few cannot use it on this course. Any of you who uses it must take it again as well. As we clear here?" Yumi responded, as the ones who could use it replied back to her.

"Alright. Get in positions." Jackie said before turning to Cody who was at the finish line.

"Are you ready yet Mr Aldrich?" Jackie called out to him.

"Ready and waiting ma'am!" Cody responded with a twirl of his gun as he got ready. Jackie and Yumi then backed up to watch the girls performance as Yumi held up a safety gun, and shot it in the air to signal the start of the course.

And as soon as the gun went off, several of the girls rushed towards Cody. As for him, he just smirked under his mask as he switched out Signal Mach for Karksan.

 _ **SIGNAL BIKE!**_

 _ **SIGNAL KOUKAN! KARKSAN!**_

As the symbol appeared on his indicator, Cody then raised his gun in the air before shooting off a few rounds. Once they were in the air, he slammed his fist on the button to execute the ability.

 _ **KARKSAN!**_

The few rounds in the air then exploded as several energy blasts fell from the sky as they either landed in front of the Pandora to stop or slow them down. Or the blasts hit the Pandora on their arm or leg, making them stop in the their tracks to tender the minor wound that looked more like a small burn. While the ones who were hurt stopped to tend to the wounds, the rest kept charging at him.

"I believe this is checkmate Cody!" Ganessa shot out as she got close, until she heard a chuckle from him.

"I think not." Cody retorted as he switched it out again. But this time it was an icy white shift car that looked like a ice resurfacer.

 _ **SHIFT CAR!**_

 _ **TIRE KOURKAN! HIERU!**_

The indicator then changed to that of a snowflake on it. Cody then pointed at where Ganessa is at as he shot off a round.

 _ **HIERU!**_

Just then a blast of ice, snow and wind shot out of the gun. It rushed towards Ganessa as it pushed her back a bit. She grunted as she slowly moved forward, the wind unable to stop as Cody held the trigger down. _Can't... fail... here..._ Ganessa thought as she pushed herself more and more, but it ended in vain as the wind picked up, pushing Ganessa back to the starting line.

"GAH! This is impossible!" Ganessa yelled out in frustration.

Kaho giggled as she got closer to Cody. "Better luck next time Ganessa!" Kaho yelled out to her.

"Maybe you should pay attention Kaho?" Cody retorted. She then quickly turned back to where Cody was, as another blast of that shift car sent her flying back to where Ganessa was.

"You were saying Kaho?" Ganessa grinned. Kaho just sighed in defeat as they both got up and continued as much as they could. As the exercise went on, Jackie and Yumi were watching the whole thing go on. Surprised at the few who got close enough to Cody while still impressed with this skills and abilities.

"I gotta admit... He is a real wonder. To think that he was given this power by Krim and Rinna themselves..." Yumi said out loud as they watched more students unable to get close to Cody.

"Heh... It is a spectacle. I'm more of curious of that thing he can do... " Jackie got out as she saw one of the students using Accelerate.

"Hey! Miss Shu! I said no Acceleration! You will be staying after class to continue your exercise!" Jackie yelled out as the Lacy Shu groaned out as she went back to the start of the course.

"Anyways... As I was saying about that power he can use?" Jackie said as she looked at Yumi.

"You mean his Density Shift?" Yumi replied, finishing Jackie's question.

"Yes that... Just what is it exactly? I was only told that it was similar to a Freezing Area, but more potent and doesn't need any Erinbar Set for it to work." Jackie asked, curious on this ability.

"Sorry Jackie... But it's classified. The only ones who fully know what this power is and what it can truly do is, Krim who is dead... Rinna who is now back in Europe... And Cody. But I don't think that they will tell anyone what it is... In respect for Krim after all..." Yumi said with a concerned voice as she looked back at Cody who was having a blast with this course.

"He reminds you of your brother... Doesn't he?" Jackie asked as she placed her hand on Yumi's shoulder.

"If anything... He's more like the splitting image of him... If that clash didn't occur... He would be 24 years old now..." Yumi replied as she lowered her head slightly.

"Hey... cheer up now. How about I grab us some of that Triple Chocolate Fudge Cake from the cafeteria?" Jackie smiled, trying her best to cheer up Yumi.

"Yeah... I would like that very much Jackie." Yumi giggled slightly as Jackie left the area. Yumi then turned back to the course to see that several of the girls who failed the course were already exhausted and on the ground resting up, while only four other students passed.

 _Maybe I should just give them a break?_ Yumi thought as she walked towards them

"Alright... So only four actually finished this course? I must say, I am surprised at how lacking you all can be... But I think today was enough punishment enough.. You all can go home now." Yumi smiled as several girls including Lacy who sighed in relief.

"But, you all have to do a lap around the campus in the morning. I can't let you all slack off too much now can I?" Yumi grinned as the girls all groaned out again. Yumi then turned to see Cody chuckling, now back to normal. Which gave her a great idea. "And that goes for you to Cody. You have to join them for the lap." Yumi stated as some of the girls smirked, knowing he isn't getting any special treatment either.

"Alright. I think I can manage-" Cody was quickly interrupted before he could finish his sentence.

"And you can't use your armor either... Spite you being strong with it, I doubt you could actually go the extra mile without it." Yumi finished as she smirked at him. Cody on the other hand was a bit surprised... True, the armor did most of the work... But he? Eh... let's just say he can be a bit lazy sometimes when it comes to physical activities.

"O-Oh... Well... I would.. but uh... I think I have a special thing.. I uh... need to do?" Cody said, trying to think of something to get out of this mess.

"Well... if that's the way you want it... Then how about you do a lap around the campus inside and out?" Yumi smirked causing the girls to giggle.

He tried to think of something but nothing came up. he then sighed in defeat and lowered his head. "Alright... I'll do the lap..." He got out with a groan.

"Excellent! Now, get to bed early you all. I want to see you up and early tomorrow!" Yumi yelled out as she and the class left.

* * *

The next day came as Cody groaned in his seat. His muscles were still aching from that lap around the whole campus.

"Rough time?" Kaho asked him as she handed him some water. He nodded as he started drinking it down.

"I don't understand... Didn't you say, you trained your butt off to use that belt? If that's the case, why are you so tired from a lap around campus? Wouldn't that be a piece of cake for you?" Arthur added on as he pulled up a chair next to him.

Cody sighed as he looked at them. "Let's just say that was the only determination I wanted to achieve... Sides that? I don't really care much on the physical activities..." Cody replied.

"Yet, you like to do this and the Nova training? I'm just confused on your drives..." Kaho groaned as she massaged her temples.

"Heh... Hey, at least I'm not a slacker alright?" Cody chuckled. Kaho and Arthur could only sigh at that comment. The bell then rang as they went to their seats as Yumi walked in.

"Alright class! Today, we will go over your assignments on the ability of a Stigmata." She began as a diagram showed up on the screen. Yumi started the session as several others jot down her explanation to the Stigmata's and what they can do as well as how beneficial it could be?

But suddenly, something just busted through the window as it landed between Yumi and the class. Several other had their eyes widened with shock, including Yumi and Cody as they see what was standing in front of them...

It was a Roidmude... And this should be impossible.. Yet there it is. Standing right there in the center of the class.

How... how is that even possible? A Roidmude shouldn't exist anymore! Cody thought out to himself, shocked yet angered.

The Roidmude on the other hand looked around the room before setting his eyes on Cody.

 **"Target.. acquired..."** Spoke the Roidmude.

"I-It talked?!" Kaho got out. The Roidmude then jumped at Cody, but was intercepted by Yumi as she kicked it out the hole it made.

"Class! I want you all to get to safety now. I'll be dealing with this intruder." Yumi stated as she pointed to the door.

"But Miss Yumi!" Kazuya got out before she interrupted him.

"I said go! Now!" She yelled out before she jumped out towards the Roidmude.

As she did, the class started to murmur to one another, worried yet confused.

"What was that thing?" Asked one of the students.

"I think it was that odd program Miss Yumi used on Cody a few weeks ago..." Answered another one.

"But I thought those were only for a training program? How is that thing even real?" Added another one.

Several more questions kept being asked as the students just talked to one another.

"Alright everyone! Pipe down!" Yelled out Kaho. The class stopped talking as she took control of this situation. "I know a lot of you have questions, but Miss Yumi is right. We need to get out of here and to someplace safe alright?" Kaho said to them all as the class slowly nodded.

"But.. what about Miss Yumi?" Vex asked her as Kaho turned to him.

"We'll just need to have faith in her. She is a teacher after all and used to be a very good fighter. I'm sure she'll be okay." Kaho replied with a smile.

"Alright, you heard the Class Rep. Let's get moving people!" Arthur yelled out as he opened the door for the class to escape. As each students moved out, Kaho and Arthur kept tabs on who left and who was still in the class.

"Wait... where's Cody?" Kazuya asked them as they looked at each other, before turning back to the hole.

"Oh no..." Kaho got out, worried now more than ever.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, outside..._

Yumi growled as she kept swinging her blades at the Roidmude. But it kept either parrying her attack or simply moving to the side. She kept trying her best to fight it, spite to no avail at all.

"I won't let you harm anyone, monster!" She yelled out to it as she used Accelerate to get behind it.

She then thrust her blade at its neck, but in a second, the Roidmude simply caught her arm. She gasped in shock as it then threw her over it's head and onto the ground. Yumi grunted in pain from being thrown to the ground hard. She then looked up to see the Roidmude pointing its gun barrel-fingers at her. Her eyes widen as shot was being charged up at her.

 _ **SHOOTER!**_

Yumi's eyes widened as a blast sent the Roidmude off of her and onto the ground. She and the robot looked to see Cody standing there in his armor.

"Roidmude! You're fight is with me!" He yelled out to it.

"Cody? Are you crazy?! I thought I told you to get out of that room with rest of the class?!" She yelled out to him, angered but slightly relieved.

"Sorry Miss Yumi... This thing is my problem. The first suit and belt was designed to not only combat the Nova, but these Rodimude's as well. And same goes for this belt too... So if this is just a byproduct of an old relic, then I'm the only one who can deal with it." Cody stated as he then charged at the Roidmude, ready to fight.

 _Cody... you better be careful..._ Yumi thought to herself as she could only watch.

The Roidmude backed up with each hit it took. Sparks flying off of the body as it grunted in pain from each strike. "You better answer my questions, Roidmude!" Cody shouted out, clearly anger. The Roimude on the other hand just chuckled as it stayed quiet, unwilling to answer as it didn't even fight back against him. Cody on the other hand growled out at this. He wanted... no... Needed to know how this Roimude could even exist? He had to know why it was here... But it would comply.

After another hit with his weapon, the Roidmude stumbled to the ground, weakened.

"If that's how you wanna play, then fine!" Cody shouted out as he lifted the belt up and pressed the button to finish this fight.

 _ **HISSATSU! FULL THROTTLE: MACH!**_

He then jumped high into the air as he spun rapidly. He then stretched out as he aimed his kick at the robot. He made contact as the Roidmude screamed out in pain before an explosion erupted, leaving Cody standing there panting heavily. There was nothing left of the Roimude. No ash... and no core lying out...

And this made him even angrier than before. He changed back to normal as his fist trembled with shock and rage. He turned his head to see Yumi standing back up, holding her injured arm. He on the other hand just looked away before storming off, even Yumi didn't want to stop him as she let him go.

* * *

"Uh… Cody?" Kazuya said a bit worried as he looked at his friend with so many stacks of empty plates as the said person kept eating without his stomach getting full all the while grumbling. Whenever something pisses him off, he would eat to no end until he was calm enough.

"What do you want Kazuya? I'm busy…" Cody said, still stuffing his face full until he's okay.

Several students watched either from booths away or when they came in or leaving. More and more piles of empty plates were on the sides or even behind Cody as he kept eating. Some were either surprised he could stuff himself while others were a bit scared by this.

"Are… you okay?" Kazuya asked worried.

Kazuya slammed the plate down by accident, making him flinch before Cody chugged a whole glass of water before heaving a heavy sigh when he finished, "Sorry… let's just say I woke up on the wrong side of the bed and leave it at that."

"Mind telling us why? We're a bit worried…" Kaho asked him, very concerned about his health from all of that food.

Cody on the other hand just remained quiet. As much as he did want to tell… He knew this was his problem alone…

"Sorry. I can't tell you… at least not yet anyways." Cody said cryptically as he stood up from his seat and began to leave.

Both Kaho and Kazuya looked at each other still worried about him as he left the area. Some students moving out of his way while others looked at him with confusion or fear.

"Should… Should we tell Miss Yumi about this?" Kaho asked the others, wondering their thoughts?

"I say we leave him be…" Arthur said to them, catching their attention.

"Whatever is bugging him, he feels like he needs to sort it out himself. So, I say we should. Once he's calmed down enough, he'll tell us." Arthur explained to them as he finished his own meal.

* * *

"RINNA?! WE NEED TO TALK!" Cody shouted.

Rinna looked at Cody, bit surprised to see him barge in here. But was more concerned with his tone.

"What's wrong Cody? And can't you see I'm a bit busy with these Stigmata data pack I was just sent?" She said to him, more annoyed that he had to come here this early.

"What the hell was a Roidmude doing yesterday huh?!"

"Roidmudes? Don't be ridiculous, you know they're all gone."

"Are they!?" Cody asked rhetorically.

Rinna looked at him, still confused she then brought up the recent files from earlier today as she began to look over them. Once she has, her face flushed with fear at what she is seeing.

"I-Impossible… They were destroyed!" Rinna shouted as she began to look at the footage over and over, her hands trembling with fear. But after a bit of looking, her shaken hands relaxed a bit. "I… I don't think that was a complete Roidmude…" Rinna said to Cody as she turned her attention to him.

Cody looked at her confused, his anger slightly diminished. "What… Do you mean by that?" He asked her.

"Simple…" She said before pointing to the footage of the Roidmude turning into ash. "It doesn't have a core. Therefore, it's not really a Roidmude… If it was, wouldn't a Density Shift go into effect once it came into contact with the others?" Rinna questioned as the answer was there.

Cody pondered this before looking back up at her. "Then… who made and sent it after me?" He asked her.

"I… Don't know… but, I'll give a few people I know some calls…" Rinna said as she sees his fist trembling. Frowning at this, she walked over and gave him a gentle hug.

"It'll be okay Cody… Just breathe…" She said to him, trying to calm him down more.

"I… I just miss them…" Cody said to her, weakly and softly.

"I know Cody… I know…" She responded to him, calming him down further.

* * *

 _Next Day_

The next school day just started as the students started to enter or take their seats. Kaho and Kazuya walked in to see Cody at his desk already, leaning against his hand and looks like he was in a trance.

They both looked at each other as they nodded and walked to him, hoping he was okay this time?

"Hey there, Cody." Kazuya said to him softly. Not wanting him to antagonize him. Cody though, didn't seem to notice them as he kept staring off into space.

Kaho sighed as she slammed her hands on the table, causing him to snap out of the trance and look at them both.

"Oh, hey Kazuya, Kaho." Cody said to them both. "Geez Cody… You really need to fix that little daze of yours…" Kaho complained at him, sighing slightly.

"Sorry Kaho… Just… A lot of things on my mind is all…" Cody stated to her, looking down slightly.

"Is everything okay?" Kazuya asked him but Cody just remained silent as the bell rang. The rest of the students went towards their desks as they sat down before Yumi walked in.

"Alright Class. Before we begin with today's session. We have a new student joining us today." Yumi stated as she looked at the door. "You may come in now."

The door slid open and the new student came in. Cody's eyes widened when he saw the person in question. He was a young man around his age with brown hair whose fringe was swept to his right and had blue eyes. As for his attire, he wore the standard school uniform.

"Everyone, please welcome Kurogasa Kururugi. He just moved here from Russia with his parents." Yumi said to the class as everyone gladly accepted him.

Cody on the other hand was surprised about this new transfer student. _It… It is him! After eight years…_ He thought to himself as a smile came across his face.

Kazuya was one to notice the smile, curious if Cody knew of this transfer student?

* * *

Lunch came as many students began to grab their food or chat with a few others. Most of the students didn't realize about the new transfer student until a few of them mentioned it.

As for Kurogasa, he entered the cafeteria, ready to dine on something new. But before he could, someone shouted out his name.

"KURURUGI! It's been 8 years since our last sparring match!" Shouted out someone.

He and everyone turned around to see Cody standing in the middle of the cafeteria, arms crossed and with a sour yet smirked look on his face.

"Heh, well, well, well. If it ain't Cody Aldrich." Kurogasa smirked. "Been a while."

"Cody knows the new guy?" One student asked.

"How should I know?" Another questioned.

Cody smirk grew as he began to walk over to Kurogasa, as well as the latter as they began to grow closer to one another. But as they got close enough, Cody threw a single punch at him, while Kurogasa blocked it with his elbow, surprising everyone.

"What the hell?!" Everyone shouted out in confusion and awe.

"I think the ratio of our matches were…. 20 to 16? In my favor of course." Cody chuckled out as he struggled against Kurogasa's block.

"Heh, you wish. That's the other way around." Kurogasa gritted with a smile.

Kazuya walked into the cafeteria, shocked to see Cody and the new guy in a fight. Worried he rushed in to stop it. "Cody! What the heck are you doing?!" He shouted out as Kaho joined in.

"You two shouldn't be fighting like this!" Kaho shouted out, causing both of them to look at the group, confused.

"Fighting? We're just exchanging each other's presence." Cody smiled as he lowered his fist before he extended his hand to Kurogasa.

"By throwing a punch at each other?!"

"This is just how we've always done it. We're childhood friends!" Cody beamed out.

"Childhood friends?!" They both shouted out in unison.

"Mhm. Cody and I know each other due to our parents used to work with each other." Kurogasa added, causing more confusion.

Kazuya and Kaho looked at them before they hear both of their stomach's growling.

"Heh… We'll explain more after we get some food okay?" Cody assured them as they watched them go into the ordering line.

* * *

A few minutes passed as both Cody and Kurogasa had their fill, each one sighing with relief before a loud burp came after it.

"I swear…. It's almost like looking in the mirror…" Arthur whispered as he joined the group.

"You're telling me… Sides from their appearance, they almost act the same…. It's kinda scary…" Kaho whispered back.

"You know we can hear you two right?" Kurogasa stated, causing them both to be quiet.

"So, both of your parents worked together? How come you didn't tell us Cody?" Kazuya asked, but saw Cody lowering his head a bit.

"Uh… that's kind of a touchy subject." Kurogasa got out. "Best not to pry." He added on, causing Kazuya to realize how deep it went?

"Oh… I'm sorry Cody. I didn't know…" Kazuya apologized.

"No skin off my back." Cody waved off. "But anyways, what are you doing here Kurogasa? Besides the obvious."

"Other than hearing you kicking butt here as Mach, nothing much." Kurogasa shrugged.

"Heh… So you heard about that too huh?" Cody chuckled out of embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his head.

"How could I not?" Kurogasa smirked. "Plus, I heard you're… getting popular with the ladies. I'm kinda jealous."

Cody lightly blushed from that comment. "W-Well… I wouldn't exactly say it like that Kuro… Hehe…" Cody lightly chuckled out, surprised to hear him have this much info?

"OH! That reminds me, how are your parents doing?" Cody asked him, wanting to know how they were?

"They're doing okay." Kurogasa answered. "They're going on their trip around the world for their wedding anniversary while I'm stuck here." He rolled his eyes playfully.

Cody chuckled from this. "I am curious as to why you transferred to Genetics? I thought you didn't want to be apart of this battle?" Cody wondered.

"Uh… let's just say something in me made me change my mind." Kurogasa said with a sheepish smile and sweat drop.

Cody's brow raised up, wondering what it was? But he just shrugged it off. "Well, regardless what it is. I'm just glad to have ya here man." Cody smiled at him, glad to have someone familiar here.

"Yeah, same here." Kurogasa chuckled. Very glad to see his old friend again.

* * *

Night fell as Cody yawns as he starts to head back towards the dorms rooms. He looks up to see a nicely lit sky, filled with many stars and constellations.

But as he was about to reach the dorm, a presence can be felt… But it was hard to read as he began to look around.

"Alright… Why don't you show yourself? I rather not play hide and seek on a school night…." Cody shouted out.

Out from the shadows near by stood someone. He had jet black hair and a purple suit with chains on it. The man had an angered look on his face as he began to walk towards him.

"Cody Aldrich, correct?" The man asked him.

"Yeah…. I'm him. What do you want?" He asked the intruder.

The man growled as he brought out his strange gun before pointing it as him. "Your life…." Was the only thing he could say before he pulls the trigger.

An energy bullet shoots out as Cody quickly dodges it in time. He then summons out his Zenrin Shooter before pointing it at this intruder.

"Okay buddy… Just who are you?!" Cody shouted out. At that point, the said man in question placed the familiar gun against an open palm as he pressed on it. A strange music played out as he let go of the barrel of the gun.

 _ **BREAK UP!**_

An ominous heavy metal tune played as two holographic tires appeared next to him. Each one sent out electricity as they somewhat were pulled apart. And as that happened, bits and pieces of armor form around the man before the entire tires and armor bits push inward, turning into a full suit of armor. It was mostly black armor with some bits of purple on it. along with silver piping tubes on the chest and shoulders. There was even a mounted grill on the right side of the shoulder and on the left was a shoulder piece with a skull and metal wings on it. As for the head, it looked like it a torn off engine block either one covered up eye and bright orange on on the other side. And to complete it was a slanted antenna on the engine block. Everything looked like it was made out from a scrap yard as he stood there, ready to fight.

"N-NO WAY! CHASER?!"Cody shouted out, his eyes widening as his hand began to shake with fear. "B-But… you were destroyed long ago! So how?!"

"Die…"

 _ **GUN!**_

An energy bullet shoots out again as Cody uses his own weapon to block the attack. Sending his own bullet to collide with Chaser's.

"If that's how you want to play, then so be it! _**Henshin!**_ " Cody shouted out as he quickly strapped on his Mach Driver.

 _ **SIGNAL BIKE!**_

 _ **RIDER! MACH!**_

The energetic trumpet tune played as Cody donned his armor to combat this old foe. He rushed in as he began to swipe at Chaser, wanting to know more answers about him and the sudden Roidmude attack yesterday.

But Chaser only blocked his attacks as he remained quiet. Cody growled at this as he kept up his attacks. "Pitiful… If this is Krim's advance system, then he was a weak minded fool as usual…" Chaser said to him coldly.

This got Cody's blood boiling. "W-What did you just say?!" He shouted out as he swiped at him more.

"Che… You're too weak…" Chaser said as he pushed Cody back. He then took out what looks like to be a silver car with a spider on it as he placed it on the odd gun.

 _ **TUNE: CHASER SPIDER!**_

A light appears from behind Chaser as it moves across his arm, forming what looks like to be a giant gauntlet like weapon in the shape of the spider. He then rushed forward as he striked at Cody a few times. Causing him to shout out in pain.

Cody growled as he took out his Signal Bike before replacing it with a car that was orange and had a slim-like surfer design to it. It even had an orange fruit motif.

 _ **SHIFT CAR!**_

 _ **TIRE KOUKAN: KUDAMONO!**_

The Signal Indicator then changed to that of an orange as two blade flew down, towards Cody. He grabs them both as he twirled them. On was a short short that look like an orange wedge, while the other one looked like a katana, but had a gun barrel, trigger and hammer.

Cody rushed in as he began swiping and swinging his blades at Chaser. But yet oddly enough, Chaser seemed to know his patterns as he dodged slightly, parrying with his weapon or even blocking with it. but it wasn't enough as he thrust the weapon at him, causing sparks to fly off his chest.

"This is the end for you… Boy." He said before pressing the barrel one last time.

 _ **EXECUTION! FULL BREAK: SPIDER!**_

Purple energy formed in and around the weapon as he sliced at Cody, sparks flying everywhere fro his while chest, causing the latter to scream in pain before changing back to normal.

 _ **OTSUKARE!**_

He groaned in pain as a large slice mark appeared on his chest, blood dripping from it. His whole body was injured as burns marks and bruises can be seen on him clearly.

"This is the end for you boy…" Chaser said as he began to walk towards the now injured Rider.

"No…" Cody gritted. Denying that he was going to die here.

"Hey! Leave my friend alone!" A voice shouted from afar before a shadowy passes by them both.

Chaser stopped as he turned to see Kurogasa running towards them both. "You… You're Kururugi. Hmph… I guess I have time to kill you before ending this child here." He said to him as he turned his attention and weapon to Kurogasa.

"Kuro! What are you doing here?!" Cody shouted out, worried about him.

"What else? I'm saving your butt!" Kurogasa snapped back angered that he would be beaten so easily.

"Hmph… As if you can do anything to me boy… With Aldrich having the last remnants of Krim's tech, you have nothing against me." Chaser stated as he pointed the Spider Blade at him.

"Wanna bet on that?" Kurogasa asked rhetorically as he pulled out… the DriveDriver?!

"What the-!" Cody got out as Kurogasa strapped the Driver around his waist.

At that point, a mini red car came driving on a small road that was in midair before Kurogasa caught the mini car. He turned the key and the belt made a vrooming standby noise while making some gibberish music, Kurogasa then flipped the back of the car over making it look like a lever, then he placed it on the brace on his left arm. _**"Henshin!"**_ He shouted out loud as he pushed the Shift Car like a lever.

Next thing that happened was that he was enveloped in a holographic cylinder that concealed his whole body, while steam came out. When the hologram and steam disappeared, a new figure stood in his place. He was now clad in red armor that greatly resembled a car. He wore a black bodysuit with white lines that ran down his arms and legs, wore red boots, silver knee pads, red gauntlets, and silver wrist bands. However since the brace occupied the left band, there was a red line over it unlike the right which showed more of the silver. The shoulders were protected by pointed pads and he wore red chest armor that had a black line across it.

Then all of a sudden, a familiar life sized red race car came swerving in, and stopped a few feet from where Cody stood and produced a wheel from its tires, going towards Kurogasa's chest that now had a tire with a red line on it, which gave him more of a racer feature. His helmet greatly resembled that of a car, as it was colored red with two white lines that left a thin blue line that was hardly noticeable. The eyes were that of a car's headlights, he had a silver "R" on the forehead, and the top of his head had a rear wing giving him more of that race car feature, and finally has a silver mouthpiece.

 _ **DRIVE! TYPE: SPEED!**_

An upbeat jazz tune played as the 'camera' showed every angle of this new armored warrior.

Both Cody and Chaser eyes were widen with shock and surprise by this as they witness this familiar form.

"B-Bakana!" Chaser shouted out with disbelief.

"D-Drive? But… How? That Driver was erased along with Krim! The core was almost completely destroyed from that Nova encounter. Even Rinna couldn't fix it!" Cody shouted out, wondering how this is possible?

 _ **"Anything is possible, Cody."**_ A new voice said.

Cody flinched when he heard this. Tears starting to form around his eyes as he sees a small face on the Driver, almost looking like that of an emoji as it smiled at him.

"K-Krim?" Cody gasped, tears starting to stream down his face.

 _ **"It's been too long, Cody."**_ Krim's voice said. "B-But… how?" Cody got out.

 _ **"Everything will be explained later, but right now, Kurogasa and I have to defeat Chaser."**_ Krim said, showing his normal face.

"KRIM STEINBELT?! KISAMA!" Chaser shouted out in pure rage as he charged towards his sworn enemy.

He swiped at the new Drive, doing his best to kill him along with Krim. But Kurogasa was easily able to dodge and parry his attacks. Causing the latter's anger to grow more and more.

"Are you sure this is the same Chaser that helped you beat Banno?" Kurogasa asked.

 _ **"Something must've happened to his main programming… If we can defeat him without destroying his core, then I'm sure I can find out. So try your best and not destroy him okay?"**_ Krim asked Kurogasa.

"Alright, then let's get defensive!" Kurogasa said. "Oi, Dream Vegas! Get over here!"

Another car honk sound out as a new track emerged from out of nowhere. On it was a small white looking limousine with poker chip wheels and a jackpot of 7's. It honk as it raced off of the track, landing in Kurogasa's hand. He activated the switch as he took out Speed and replaced it with this new Shift Car.

 _ **TIRE KOUKAN! DREAM VEGAS!**_

The tire on Drive' chest was shot out, hitting Chaser as he tumbled to the ground. Then a new tire came from the sky. It was a bit larger than the first one as it looked like poker chips on the top and bottom, but on the sides were a roulette with different pictures on them.

The top and bottom then split apart as the main tire attached itself onto his chest while the two free pieces became shields for him as the Driver shows a new symbol with a "$" on it.

"It's clobberin' time!" Kurogasa shouted, bashing his shields together before charging in at Chaser and bashed him with the Drum Shields.

Chaser groaned in pain as he used his weapon to try and fight back. But one hand stopped the attack while the other one bashed him, causing more damage. "ONORE KRIM!" He shouted in rage as he took out the Spider car and replaced it with a new one. This time was in the shape of a cobra.

 _ **TUNE! CHASER: COBRA**_

The energy poured out of his back again as the weapon morphed into a small gauntlet with a whip in the middle. It stretched out as he began using it to remove the poker chips in his hands.

"Oi, watch it!" Kurogasa snapped. "Mattaku… looks like I have to go all out." He said, before pressing the button on his Shift Brace.

 _ **HISSATSU!**_

"Let's go!" Kurogasa said before he threw his Drum Shields up in the air and the two attached themselves to his Dream Vegas tire, actually becoming slot reels as they spun rapidly.

The whip Chaser used bounces off of the combined tires as he growls in anger. "If you think this attack will harm me… Then you're dead wrong Krim!" He shouted out.

 _ **"So sad…. He was never this angry before…. I hope we can find the reason to this problem. He would be beneficial to not only this problem, but the Nova's as well."**_ Krim stated, wanting to end this fight quickly.

"Right." Kurogasa said, before hitting pushing the lever again and the slots stopped at '7', '7', '7'.

 _ **FULL THROTTLE: VEGAS!**_

"Eat this!" Kurogasa shouted before a shower of gold coins shot out of the reels.

"Nani?!" Chaser shouted out. He quickly tried to counter, but the speed of these projectiles were too fast as he was hit by the barrage of coins. He screamed in pain as he was thrown back into a pillar, shattering it. But, it wasn't over as he slowly stood up, sparks flew off his armor as he slowly crawled back into the fight.

"That… won't stop… me…" He panted as he took out Cobra, replacing it with another silver car but with a bat on it.

 _ **TUNE! CHASER: BAT!**_

This time the weapon deformed back into the purple energy as two bat wings appeared on his back, he growled out with frustration as he jumped high into the air.

 _ **"This attack! Kurogasa! Use Funky Spike! Hurry!"**_ Krim shouted out, worried with an angry expression.

"Right!" Kurogasa said before he switched Dream Vegas with a green spiky car.

 _ **TIRE KOUKAN! FUNKY SPIKE!**_

The slot reel tire and Drum Shields disperse and a green tire with spike attached to Kurogasa before he shifted the lever thrice.

 _ **SP-SP-SPIKE!**_

The Funky Spike tire then spun rapidly and spikes shot out towards Chaser.

Chaser growled as he was about to send out several strikes. His wings charging up for a strong attack but the new Drive was faster as the spikes from his tire, struck him several times. The energy build up expelled causing a small explosion to erupt. Out from the smoke cloud was the injured body of Chaser as he dropped to the ground, unconscious.

 _ **"Nice Drive!"**_ Krim praised as he had the happy face. _**"Now let's get Chaser's Core."**_

 _ **"I don't think so."**_ Shouted out a familiar voice.

Suddenly a new intruder enters the fray. His body was completely mechanical. It was grey with some silver for the main design while the wires and armor of it were covered in gold or bronze. Even the face was different than the others. It had a humanoid look more so than the others who had 3 different animals. And the worst part was his chest…. It also had a license plate like the other Roidmudes, but it had the letters "ZZZ" on them.

 _ **"M-Masaka! Cyberoid ZZZ?!"**_ Krim shouted out.

 _Cyberoid ZZZ?_ Both Cody and Kurogasa thought in unison.

 _ **"Ah, so we finally meet face to face Krim Stienbelt. I would like to thank you for making this amazing body… But alas, I'm not here for chit chat…"**_ He said before picking up the unconscious Chaser.

"Are you the one who changed Chaser?!" Krim shouted out in anger, the face turning into an angered emoji.

"Just who are you?" Kurogasa asked this new enemy.

 _ **"Me? Oh no. I wasn't the one who did it. Don't really know who? But you may call me Lupin…"**_ The enemy known as 'Lupin' introduced _ **. "But I'm afraid this is where we part ways, Krim, Drive, and Mach…."**_ He said as he started to glow.

"As if I'll let you get away!" Kurogasa shouted out as he started to charge at Lupin.

Lupin just chuckled as the energy he built up was released, but straight at Cody, causing him more damage as he screamed in pain. Kurogasa stopped as he looked at his unconscious friend.

"CODY!" He shouted out as he rushed towards him.

 _ **"Sayonara…"**_ Lupin chuckled as he vanished into thin air.

As soon as he left, several students including some teachers entered the area. Some wondering what happened while others were shocked to see this new person near Cody.

* * *

It was already the next day. Kaho and Kazuya both were in Cody's medical room as they see how banged up he is. Kaho had a look of horror while Kazuya was trying to hold back his rage.

A few students tried to find out what happened, but it was quickly covered up by the teachers. And speaking about them, Yumi was in a conference meeting along with a few other teachers and the facility of Genetics. They were looking over not only the footage of the new assailant, but also Kurogasa's "secret". Many of them were wondering how this was possible as some tried to contact Rinna... But for right now she wasn't answering...

And finally, Kurogasa... He was sitting on a chair in Rinna's new office in Genetics. And while he waited for her to walk in, he started to see Krim slightly panic as he is attached to a small item in Rinna's desk.

"Relax Krim... I'm sure Rinna will understand our situation about this." Kurogasa reassured him.

 _ **"I-I know that Kurogasa... But how c-can I explain my situation to her? That I'm alive and still fighting the good fight?"**_ Krim stuttered, worried about what she will do to him? Along with his face turned into a worried emoji.

"She can't be that bad Krim-"

Just then, Krim shifted as much as he could as the face then turned to an angered emoji. **_"You do not know her like I do! She can be-"_**

The door then opened as both Kurogasa and Krim flinched. They then see Rinna walking up to them both, not saying a word to them.

 _ **"U-Uh.. Hello again Rin-"**_

Again he was interrupted as she wrapped her arms around Krim's new body, tears flowing down her face.

"KRIM!" She wailed out as tears streaked down her face.

 _She's... crying?_ Kurogasa thought to himself, a bit confused by this reaction.

But after awhile she finally calmed down enough to put Krim back on the pedestal he was on.

"Krim... Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me and Cody that you were still alive?" Rinna asked him.

 _ **" *sighs* I truly wish I could... But after the incident with the Nova and Banno, I had to go into hiding for awhile... As well as find a new person to become Drive..."**_ Krim sighed as his faced turned into a saddened emoji.

"I see... But you still owe me and Cody for it. Okay?" Rinna stated, crossing her arms as Krim's faced turned into an worried look.

"Is... Cody going to be alright Rinna?" Kurogasa asked her, still worried about him.

Rinna sighed as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "He took a lot of damage... But he will be fine after a few weeks rest... Don't worry okay? Cody is a strong guy." Rina reassured him with a smile.

This made Kurogasa feel a bit more relieved as he looked back up at her. "Now, you best get to your dorm. You sir still have school." Rinna smirked, causing the latter to groan as he walked back to his room.

Once gone, both her and Krim had a calm yet serious look on their faces. "Krim... With Chaser being alive... and acting like this... Do you think?" She asked him as she looked at him.

 _ **"I pray to god that won't be the case... I did my best to end Banno's madness... If he survived, then the Nova's won't be the worst thing this world has to face... I just hope those boys can overcome what the future may hold..."**_ Krim grimaced as his faced turned into an anger emoji.

* * *

A/N: Hello Minna! Hope you liked the reveal of Chase! Of course I couldn't leave him out... He is by far the rival for Mach in my opinion. ^^

I would also like to fully apologize on this long hiatus... A few things came up where I couldn't write much... And I never meant for my stories to have this long of a hiatus and I promise I will correct that now.

I also wanna give a big big BIG thanks to Fenikkusumaru for helping me out with this chapter. He's now gonna be a co-writer for this fic since I don't know how his oc will react to some things? But regardless, thanks dude. And I know some of you are confused by Drive being in here? Well, at first he wasn't going to be in this fic at all. But after talking it out with Fen, I changed my mind. ^^;

Either way, the next chapter is gonna be one I'm fully excited for! Until then, later minna!


	6. Chapter 6: Warning! A 'Mad' Development

Freezing: At Mach Speed

* * *

Chapter 6: Warning! A 'Mad' Development

* * *

Kurogasa sat in his chair, and in front of him were many of the staff and teachers of West Genetics, including Rinna and Sister Margaret. "Um… I'm not in trouble am I?" Kurogasa said nervously.

"No not at all. We're just here to clear a few things up." Sister Margaret asked as she brought up the footage between him and Chase. "Can you tell us who that thing is, and how you're able to change like Cody-san?"

 **"I shall explain.** " Krim said, as he was on the desk on his stand. The rest of the faculty in the room turned their heads to him, waiting for his explanation.

 **"As you all know, I was tasked to find a new way to defeat the Nova. At first the plan was to create special autonomous robots that could easily stop or even overpower the Nova. These were the Roidmudes… And the ones you see on the screen was the first attempt and success. Roidmude 000 or Proto-Zero. We decided to name him Chase since he was a special case. The first one to gain full intelligence and somehow a soul."** Krim explained as the data of Chase in his true form and his now human form appeared on screen. **"But, my…. Ex-colleague Tenjo Banno… wanted something else from the rest of the Roidmudes that were almost complete… He became mad, wanting to act like a god and not only control our creations but the Nova as well… He almost succeeded if it weren't for Cody's and Enrique's parents."** Krim grimaced as he looked at him.

"How so Krim?" One of the staff asked.

 **"He tried to fuse with one of them. Thus almost making the first Human Roidmude…"** Krim stated, trying to fight back his emotions from those memories as an painful emoji appeared.

The board room gasped in shock as they started to mutter at this info, wondering what he was planning while others thought about that possibility. "Yet luckily enough, we were able to catch onto his plan and destroy all but the one he inhabited. But… At the cost of losing some of our best friends…" Rinna added on, looking at Krim and Kurogasa sadly.

 **"Once we found out where he was, as well as… losing Cody's parents and his older sister, The Kururugi's and us made a special device to counter Banno, and that was the Drive System. A special device that could enable its user to fight the Nova's and be immune to their Freezing fields, but I also altered it slightly to destroy Roidmudes as well. And by combining it with Proto-Zero, at first it was very powerful… But it almost costed me my life, so I uploaded my consciousness into this belt to continue to fight the Nova. And Kurogasa was the one to be my next partner to fight them.** " Krim explained as he turned to Kurogasa with a smile emoji on the driver.

More muttering started to erupt as Krim sighed at their reactions to this whole ordeal. "But why Kurogasa, Krim? Don't you think it would be wise enough for either a more experienced fighter or even one of our own Pandora to be better?" Asked another staff member, believing his choice of the young boy to be wrong.

 **"I understand your skepticism, but Kurogasa has the determination, courage, and perseverance to take up the mantle as a Kamen Rider. These are the qualities that I look for, and he fits the criteria."**

"So wait… If this is your design, does that mean Cody's device is based on the same system as yours? How did he make it?" One of the commander staff members asked, curious on their potential.

 **"Well, before their deaths, Cody's parents and his sister thought of the next generation for that Driver. It is similar to the Drive System, yet its methods were only shared through his family. I believe he was able to dig up some old files and constructed it himself…"** Krim theorized, still surprised that the Mach System works this well.

"Hm… Is there anyway we could use these for our troops and other academies, Krim?" The commander asked.

 **"Absolutely out of the question!"** Krim suddenly snapped with an angry emoji on his face. "This technology is the very reason the Roidmudes and Nova have wrecked havoc in the first place and I do not want to repeat history!"

"But Krim, think about-" The Commander tried to reason until the room shook from something outside. Rinna quickly turned the tv to the outside camera, and there stood Chase in his armor, shooting up the place.

"COME OUT HERE KRIM!" He shouted in rage, as he shot another blast at the structures.

"It seems we have some trouble… I believe this meeting is over now…" Sister Margaret said as she turned to Kurogasa, nodding to him. He nodded back as he quickly strapped Krim back on as he rushed outside to fight his foe.

* * *

 _ **(Insert opening - Chance to Shine by AKINO )**_

* * *

The tune starts off small until the vocals start.

 _ **(Kimi ga warau, Kaze ga mieru)**_

We then see Cody sitting in the middle of a vicious battle field looking down as rain poured on him.

 _ **(Tsunai da sora, Toki no muko)**_

We then get a close up of Cody holding the Signal Bike Mach in his hand. Until Rana walks up and places her hand on his shoulder so he looks up at her.

 _ **(Sekai no hate de matteru)**_

Rana then smiles as the clouds slowly start clear up above them. It then makes Cody smile back as the sun shines on them both.

 _ **(Maiagare, Oshiminai yuuyake ni)**_

The camera then quickly pans up showing the title card brightly before it disappears.

 _ **(Inochi wa mezame utaeba)**_

We then see Japan's West Genetics Academy. Where we see Cody Aldrich smiling and holding up Signal Bike Mach next to Rana Linchen as she then grabs a hold of Cody's arm. As well as Kazuya Aoi standing next to Satellizer El Bridget as they both smile. And as they bump each other they both blush heavily.

Then the screen flashes images of the Nova attacking, Rogue Pandora, and even Mashin Chaser too.

 _ **(Kitto todoku)**_

Cody and Kazuya then slowly look at the camera with determined faces.

 _ **(You will get your chance to shine)**_

We then see Cody transform in Kamen Rider Mach as he charges into battle with Rana and Elizabeth.

 _ **(Akiramenai, de)**_

And as they battle more Pandora show up to help them. From the other students like Chiffon, to Cathy, and even Elizabeth too.

 _ **(Janpushite, Hashiridashite)**_

Cody uses several Signal Bikes as they give him his Signal Koukan. From it curving into enemies, splitting apart and even stopping them in their place.

 _ **(Omoi wa kitto kanau)**_

We even see him turning into Dead-Heat Mach as he charges into battle at blinding speeds.

 _ **(One day you will get your wings)**_

Kazuya sends out an Anti-Freezing Wave. Freezing all of their enemies as they take them down. It then cuts to Kazuya in the past as a child holding onto his sister Kuzuha, smiling happily.

 _ **(**_ _ **Hajimari wa ima**_ _ **)**_

It's then cut to Satellizer at a young age cowering from Luis in the dark before it shatters showing a confident Satellizer.

 _ **(You can fly through blue blue skies)**_

We then see several other Pandora with their limiters as well as Gengo Aoi, E-Pandora, and more.

 _ **(You can touch the blue blue sky)**_

We then see Rana is standing above Cody holding a box of food as he quickly gets up to chow down on them with her. And as they eat there camera then finally pans back up into the sky to show the title card one last time.

* * *

Outside, destruction rained down as debris flew everywhere. Students, some faculty ran from the scene as Chase sliced or shot at where ever his gun pointed at. His rage seemed no bound as he demanded to face Krim, making sure this time he wins before finding Cody and ending what they all started with.

"Looks like he's back for Round 2." Kurogasa grimaced as he arrived on the scene.

 **"We'll try this again and get to the bottom of how Chase survived… Now, Start Your Engine, Kurogasa!"** Krim shouted out, ready to fight.

"Right!" Kurogasa said, as he strapped the DriveDriver around his waist and turned the key. The mini red car came flying in and he caught before turning it and inserted it in the Shift Bracer. "Henshin!"

At that point, Tridoron came in and swerved towards Kurogasa to a stop before the tire shot out from Tridoron.

 _ **DRIVE! TYPE: SPEED!**_

The upbeat jazz tune played as the familiar red armor formed onto him and the trie attached to his chest. A small light then shoots out of the Tridoron as Kurogasa catches it. In his hand was a unique sword with a tire wheel on the front, dubbed the Handle Ken, as he charged in and clashed his blade against Chase's Spider Blade.

"There you two are!" He growled out in anger as they struggled against each other. "This time, I will kill you Krim!"

"Sorry, but we're not that easy to defeat Chase." Kurogasa said as he grabbed the wheel and turned it.

 _ **TURN!**_

He then made a swift movement as he struck Chase's side, causing him to groan in pain as he tries to swipe back at him. But after another turn of the wheel he quickly moved out of the way and made another attack. "Onore Drive!" He shouted out, swinging his weapon again.

 _ **TURN!**_

 _ **U-TURN!**_

With one more turn he spun around Chase before coming to his blind spot before giving one more strike at him. "You want to give up Chase? You're starting to get old on me." Kurogasa taunted, causing Chase to yell out in anger, sending a small shockwave as a purple ripple flows out of him.

Suddenly, some of the people nearby were caught in the ripple as they started to move at snail's pace. **"T-This is!"** Krim gasped at what Chase did, surprised by this entirely.

"Density Shift!" Kurogasa gritted before he pulled the trigger on his Handle Ken.

 _ **DRIFT KAITEN!**_

He then dashed back at Chase as he used Shift Speed's power to move his blade at high speeds, cutting Chase as quickly as he can as Chase quickly changes back to normal from the damage, yet the Density Shift still remained. He gritted his teeth as he looks at Drive then towards the people who were moving slowly, he then pointed his Break Gunner as he fired off a few rounds to the civilians.

"NO!" Kurogasa shouted.

 _ **KAKSAN!**_

Suddenly several energy bullets flew in front of the bullets Chase shot at, stopping its advance. From the corner stood Cody in his armor, but leaning against the wall. "We ain't… finished, asshole…!" Cody panted heavily as he held his side.

 **"Cody, what are you doing?!"** Krim snapped. **"You're in no condition to fight! Stay back!"**

"And do nothing?! No way!" Cody got out. As he tried to take a step forward, he grunted in pain as he fell to the ground, holding his side as his transformation cut off.

 _ **OTSUKARE!**_

"N-Not now…" Cody gritted as the civilians finally started moving freely. Kurogasa turned back to see Chase already gone from the scene, realizing this was only a distraction.

"Sly devil…" He muttered as he changed back to normal as well before rushing over to his friend. "Rinna is going to be mad when she finds out about this you know?"

"Like she's gonna do anything to me…" Cody grumbled.

* * *

"WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING CODY?!" Rinna shrieked.

Cody flinched in his hospital bed after Rinna was told what happened. "I'm not letting that monster roam free! And I'm not going to just sit here and let it do that Rinna! I'm a Kamen Rider too remember?!" He shouted back at her.

She then snapped her fingers as the Signal Bikes flew out towards Rinna along with the Mach Driver. "Not anymore you're not." She frowned as she took the driver from the bikes. Cody's eyes widened. "If you continue to be reckless, trying these stunts again, then I'll just have to lock your driver and Signal Bikes up." Rinna stated as she placed it and the rest of the Signal Bikes into a briefcase before locking it tight.

"What the heck Rinna?!" He shouted before turning to Kurogasa and Krim. "Can't you two do something about this?" He pleaded with them.

"Sorry buddy, but my hands are tied." Kurogasa said.

 **"My thoughts exactly. I'm sorry Cody, but this is for your own good."** Krim said. **"I don't want my adopted son risking his life like that."**

Cody on the other hand was speechless that they would do this as they slowly exited the room, leaving him to heal. **"You know he's going to try something like this again, don't you?"** Krim said as Shift Speed drove on Kurogasa's shoulder, looking at Rinna. **"He's not one for resting when there's danger."**

"Oh don't worry. I made a few modifications." Rinna grinned mischievously as she pulled out a small remote and pressed it. Inside, the entire room locked down on Cody.

"OH COME ON!" Cody yelled.

"Did you actually turn the infirmary into an insane asylum for him?" Kurogasa sweat dropped.

"Mhm. We'll have a few teachers and some of his other friends check up on him once and awhile." She winked before walking off, humming an… "odd" tune.

 _'She scares me sometimes…'_ Kurogasa thought to himself, shivering from her.

* * *

Next Day…

The bell rang as today's class was free for the rest of the day. Some students started to catch up while others left. In there through Kazuya and Kaho were talking to Kurogasa a bit, to get to know him.

"He seriously tried to dress up as a doctor to escape his room?" Kazuya gasped, concerned at how Cody is doing.

"Trust me. It was hilarious. Rinna actually let him do that, just to tease him." Kaho giggled.

"And after that, Rinna put him back in his 'slammer'." Kurogasa chuckled.

 **"It's really not that funny."** Krim said, with a deadpan emoji on the Driver.

"I just hope Cody is done with this tricks… His wounds don't seem to be getting better…" Kazuya mentioned, worried about that attack from a few days ago.

"Yeah… What was with that anyways? I thought Lupin was bad enough…" Kaho stated, shaking off the memories it brought up.

"That's gonna be an explanation for another time. For now, it's on a need-to-know basis." Kurogasa said.

Meanwhile as the second years were talking… The door to the classroom opened up as someone walked in and towards Kurogasa and the others. She had long red hair in a ponytail as her bangs started to reach her chest. She had a smirk as she walked up to the group. "Kurogasa Kururugi, I take it?" She asked him.

"Uh… yeah, that's me. And… you are?" Kurogasa asked, tilting his head.

"My name is Arnett McMillan. 3rd year. Heard a bit from the grapevine about you." She said to him, putting her hand on her hip. "I was wondering if you would like to have a match with me?"

"A match? Against me?" Kurogasa blinked. "Sure, I don't mind, but… why?"

"Hmm… That's a secret." She winked. "We'll meet at the arena in an hour." She said as she began to walk away.

Once gone Kaho turned to him, with a frown on her face. "I wouldn't go if I were you Kurogasa… Arnett means big trouble…" She said to him.

"Is she really that bad?" Kurogasa asked confused.

"Hello! She's the fourth strongest Pandora in West Genetics! They call her the "Mad Dog", and the "Slashing Trickster"! Everytime she finds a 2nd or 1st year, she always asks them to a match, but they always come out with cuts on their bodies. She's dangerous!" Kaho explained, worried for her friend.

"Hmmmmm… well, I might as well try." Kurogasa shrugged.

 **"Are you sure Kurogasa?"** Krim asked with a normal face.

"I'll be fine. What could possibly go wrong?"

"You just invoked Murphy's Law…" His friends deadpanned with a sweat drop.

"Dang it…" Kurogasa realized as he facepalmed and slumped his shoulders.

* * *

Out in the arena stood Arnett, wielding her double bladed scythe as she waited for her new challenger, excited for it but also ready for tricks he may pull. The doors opened as Kurogasa walked in, with Krim already strapped to his waist. "I'm glad to see that you came. I'd rather not hunt down someone who chickens out on me…" She said to him with a smirk.

"I never back down from a challenge." Kurogasa replied.

"Heh, I like that in a person… But tell me something, were you… wealthy before coming here?" She asked as her bangs covered her face.

"No, why do you ask?" Kurogasa asked a bit confused.

"Simple… I hate rich snobs… I was just wondering if you were going to be different unlike the rest." She sighed slightly before looking up at him.

"Even if I were, I'd give it away to those who need it in a heartbeat. Money isn't everything." Kurogasa said.

A faint smile appeared on her face. "You're quite the man Kurogasa Kururugi… Let's enjoy this match, shall we?" She said as she twirled her blades before getting into a stance.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Kurogasa smirked back before looking down on the belt. "Ready, Krim?"

 **"Let's do this Kurogasa!** _ **Start Your Engine!"**_ He shouted out. With that, Kurogasa turned the key and took out his Type Speed car. He flipped the back part before inserting it on the Shift Brace, pushing the lever.

"Henshin!"

 _ **DRIVE! TYPE: SPEED!**_

The upbeat jazz tune plays as the armor formed around him, placing on him as the black tire that flew into the room along with the Handle Ken. The tire attached in place as he quickly grabbed his blade, getting into a stance, ready for this match.

Meanwhile, some of her other 3rd year classmates were watching. This included Attia Simmons, Creo Brand, Ingrid Bernstein, and Elizabeth Mably.

"So, this is the new guy huh?" Ingrid asked as they watched the fight from the control room.

"Hmph… he's nothing. Arnett will wipe the floor with him." Attia scoffed.

"And once that's done, we'll wait for Cody to heal and teach him a dire lesson of messing with the 3rd years." Creo gritted as her hand squeezed her arm in anger.

"Don't be so quick to judge you two." Elizabeth said calmly without looking at them. "There's more to him than meets the eye."

"You can't be serious Elizabeth. They're just underclassmen using this tech to aid them." Attia questioned her superior. "Sides, if this guy is using the same system as Cody, then he'll be easily beaten. We made sure to study everything about his power this past month and a half from all his matches and more."

"Ikuzo!" Kurogasa said before he shifted his Type Speed car three times.

 _ **SP-SP-SPEED!**_

The mini wheels on his feet accelerated and Kuroagsa disappeared in a blur.

"What the-?!" Arnett got out, surprised as were the rest of the 3rd years watching. Arnett managed to block a swing from Kurogasa's Handle Ken.

"Nice. Most of the time, no can block my attack with this kind of speed." Kurogasa complimented.

"I'm not considered the 4th strongest Pandora here for nothing you know? And since you showed me your nice trick, I can show you mine…" She responded as she also disappeared in a blur. Then several sparks flew off of his armor as Arnett appeared behind him.

"Shimatta…!" Kuroagsa got out.

 _ **TURN!**_

Kurogasa dodged just in time before he took another attack as he swerved around Arnett. When she swung her scythe again she looked at him with a smirk. "You're just as speedy as your friend… But, it feels like you move a bit slower than him. Why is that?" She asked him, swinging her blades around herself again.

"That's a secret." Kurogasa scoffed good-naturedly as he sped back before turning the key and switching cars.

 _ **TI~RE KOUKAN! MIDNIGHT SHADOW!**_

A small shamisen tune played as a purple with four shuriken like points kicked out the Type Speed tire, attaching itself to Kurogasa. "See if you can find out which one is me!"

 _ **SH-SH-SHADOW!**_

Kurogasa then split into two clones of himself. So including the original, that makes three.

This shocked the 3rd years surprisingly than what they thought. "Wait, he can do that? This wasn't in the fight we saw!" Attia shouted out in disbelief.

'This is a lot more different than Cody. Despite using the same system, each one gives a new effect and power for the user… They're both becoming more fascinating with each fight…' Elizabeth thought to herself as she continued to watch the fight. Arnett got herself ready as she looked around to find the real one. But as she did, the clones came at her, one at a time, causing her to go on the defensive with each strike they give to her. She grunted from each blow as she started to slice the one coming at her, hoping she would hit him at least once.

She then growled in anger, unable to hit as she made one large swing, cutting down all the clones, but Kurogasa was nowhere to be found after that attack. "What the-?!"

"Hehe~ got ya!" Kurogasa said cheekily as he came up from behind and slashed with his Handle Ken.

She yelped in pain as parts of her shirt were torn off along with a small slash across her back. She gritted as she swung back at him, as hard as she could to make a strike on him. "Don't count me out yet!"

"GAH!" Kurogasa cried out as he stumbled back. "Okay, note to self, never attack a lady from behind."

 **"How troublesome…"** Krim said with a deadpan emoji.

Arnett glowed a bit as she used her Accelerate to quickly approach Kurogasa as she kicked him in the stomach before swinging her scythe upward, causing sparks to fly off of his chest.

"Ow!" Kurogasa cringed in pain as he stumbled again. "Alright, if that's how you want it." He then took out the Midnight Shadow Shift Car and pulled out a black one. "Then let's get wild!" He then turned the key, then turned the back part of the car, and inserted it in before pushing the lever.

 _ **DRIVE! TYPE: WILD!**_

 _ **GO, GO, G–GO! ON, O–ON! ON! DO SOMETHING BIG!**_

As the holographic tire forms around Kurogasa, a new tire popped out as it flew into view. This new armor was completely black sides a few silver here and there. It had a dune buggy design to it as the head looked like that of Master Chief. The tire then attached itself to his right shoulder this time with the words "TYPE: WILD" across the rim of it. His eyes lit up as he got into a new stance for this fight.

This completely overtook the 3rd years as they saw this new transformation. Each one having a different reaction. Attia's jaw was hanging with shock, while Ingrid and Creo both had an amused yet anxious look on their faces, and finally Elizabeth had one of a surprised yet intrigued look.

"HE CAN CHANGE FORMS?!" Attia shouted out.

"That's not possible!" Creo got out.

"This can't be real… Right?" Ingrid questioned.

'Now this is something Mach does not have… I'm wondering what it can do?' Elizabeth thought to herself, amazed at his diversity.

And as for Arnett, her eyes were wide with shock and surprise, unable to process this new change as she sees this new form. "W-What in the world? What did you do?" She asked him, demanding an answer.

"Easy, I changed forms." Kurogasa replied causally before he took out a Shift Car, this time in the shape of a yellow dump truck. "And I got Shift Cars for this one too." He said, before repeating the process.

 _ **TI~RE KOUKAN! RUMBLE DUMP!**_

A construction horn blared as a yellow tire appeared, kicking out the Type Wild tire before it attached itself. The drill then came out and Kurogasa equipped himself with it. Arnett on the other had quickly changed into a blocked stance, ready for his attack. But not knowing what this can do, she started to prepare for her trump card as well. "Whatever you did, won't affect me in the slightest!" She gritted.

"Try to get me then." Kurogasa said cheekily before he drilled a hole into the ground and went in. Arnett on the other hand took the taunt well as she charged and swung her scythe at him several times, unknowing her blows aren't even making him budge an inch.

Up in the control room Elizabeth sighed as she turned away from the fight. "She lost to him…"

"What do you mean? She still has a chance!" Attia protested.

"If you can't even tell that he hasn't moved an inch from her attacks, then you need to look at it more observant than before…" She replied, walking out of the room as they others turned back towards the fight.

They turned their heads as they finally notice that Elizabeth was right. Arnett's attacks even seem to have no effect on him as she slowly tired herself out from the continuous blows. She growled as she jumped back, deciding this has gone long enough. "I think we need to end this Kurogasa…" She then seemed to stop moving entirely. Kurogasa started to get an odd feeling as he looked up to see what appeared to be three clones of Arnett as they came flying down towards him, scythes ready for use.

"What the-?!" Kurogasa got out.

 _ **"LOOK OUT!"**_ Krim shouted.

"Triple Acceleration!" She shouted out as the clones and herself came down together, giving one large slice on him as sparks poured out of his suit, she grinned deviously at the adrenaline rush as she looked up to him, wondering what face he made under that mask. As he flew back, Kurogasa managed to switch cars yet again.

 _ **DRIVE! TYPE: SPEED!**_

He went back into Type Speed and as soon he did, he pressed the button on his Shift Brace.

 _ **HISSA~TSU!**_

 _ **FULL~ THROTTLE: SPEED!**_

He glowed brightly as he jumped straight at the group of Arnett's before extending his leg out as he flew at them with his own rider kick. Arnett gasped and was unable to move in time as the kick connected. Her clones disappeared as she was thrown back before slamming into the wall. More of her clothes became torn as she collapsed to the ground.

As soon as he landed though and went back to civilian form, he saw that Arnett was without her clothes after being torn by his Rider Kick. "GAH!" He blushed madly as he covered his nose as blood slowly came out from his nose.

"Huh?" Attia, Creo, and Ingrid got out confused, seeing this new development.

"Oh geez, why now of all times?!" Kurogasa panicked as he looked away.

Attia on the other hand growled in anger at the sight. A 3rd year losing to a newbie of all people!

"Unacceptable…" She growled before looking at Ingrid and Creo. "I believe we have a new target to teach the pecking order of this school. Don't you two agree?" She asked them, still angered by Arnett's defeat.

While Creo nodded Ingrid crossed her arms. "I believe while he should know how things work here, I do not believe he did anything wrong. She did challenge him to this duel after all. It's not like he just went up and opposed us…" Ingrid stated, unsure why Attia is so obsessed with this now? "And besides, we figured out his weakness."

Attia calmed down a bit, realizing this as well. "Very true… We can let him go for now… But he if tries something against another 3rd year, he will be punished…" Attia said as the rest of the 3rd years left the control room.

Meanwhile Arnett got up as she looked at the blushing and nose bleeding Kurogasa, somewhat ashamed she lost to an underclassmen, but at the same time was glad for the fight. She then covered her exposed "goodies" as she walked up to him. "I gotta admit Kurogasa, you are a lot stronger than I thought you would be."

"Uh… yeah…" Kuroagsa got out, as he saw her again and more blood slowly came out of his nose. "Oh dang it…!"

She tilted her head a bit confused. "Are you alright?" She asked him, getting a bit closer to him.

 **"I believe you need to get dressed."** Krim said with a deadpan face. **"He tends to be like this, when he sees a lady without clothes."**

She blinked a bit surprised by this. She nodded as a faint glow flowed through her, and as the glow flowed, her clothes started to repair themselves until she was back to normal. "There, better? I never expected someone to have this reaction to a naked girl before." She smiled slightly at him.

 **"Even I'm still trying to figure that out… It appears to be some sort of abnormal phenomenon."** Krim pondered as his deadpan emoji appeared again.

"I can see that." Arnett smirked as Kurogasa wiped his nose.

"Never… speak of this Krim." Kurogasa muttered.

Arnett giggled slightly as she approached him. "You're quite the enigma Kurogasa Kururugi… If you ever feel like having a rematch," She said before placing her finger under his chin, "Just give me a call…" She said slightly seductive with a winked as she flicked the finger out from under his chin as she started to walk away, heading towards her dorm.

"Uh… okay…" Kurogasa blinked. Once gone a few of the Shift Cars in the room started to make funny noise at him. "S-Shut up, you guys, it's not like that!" He stammered.

 **"She does seems interested in you more than a friend Kurogasa…"** Krim started to ponder as a smile emoji appears on the driver. The other Shift Cars made another funny noise, teasing him more. Kurogasa groaned at this as he started to head back to his dorms as well, ready for the next day.

* * *

The next day came as another class session was done. Kurogasa and the others walked out of the room, chatting. "I still can't believe you beat Arnett and didn't die afterwards!" Kaho gasped, still surprised by the event.

"We thought for sure if you did win, they would come after you and end ya… Are you blessed or something?" Arthur asked him, wondering how it was possible.

"I don't know…" Kurogasa muttered still blushing.

"You know, she could ask you to be her Limiter." Kaho said.

"Her what?" Kurogasa blinked confused.

They both looked at him surprised as well. "You also don't know what a Limiter is?" Kaho gasped.

"A Limiter is pretty much becoming her partner. You help assist her in battles and more. Plus with it, you'll be able to unlock your Freezing ability. Unless you can do the same thing Cody and Kazuya can do and have the power to use a Freezing Area or as Cody call his "Density Shift" without the use of a Pandora." Arthur explained.

"I see… and how does this work exactly for me to be a Limiter?" Kurogasa asked. Both of them gained a slight blush at the mere thought of it. "No… you can't be serious! Do I really have to-"

"Unfortunately, yes. That's how the Baptism works… Unless you try to make a deal with her and become partners without the Baptism, like with Kazuya and Satellizer." Kaho stated.

"Are you kidding me?! I've been taught to respect women!" Kurogasa snapped, blushing heavily.

 **"Oi, ochitsuite!"** Krim said.

"Relax dude… It's not like you're… ya know… 'that'… If she asks you, its a lot more easier and also legal." Arthur said to him, trying to ease his mind.

"I find that hard to believe…" He sighed heavily.

"I assure you Mr. Kururugi, it is the truth." Yumi said as she walked up to them, overhearing their conversation. "As being apart of this school and its rules, it is legal and actually the only effective way for the Baptism to work flawlessly."

"I can't believe this…" Kurogasa groaned with a facepalm. "I can't just throw my morals out the window like that…"

"One reason why it is your choice. If you don't want to do the Baptism, that is fine. Ever since Satellizer and Kazuya made their partnership, we decided to add that as well. You can still be partnered with the Pandora who chooses you, but you won't need to do anything else until both parties are ready." Yumi explained, easing his fears.

"Are you sure…?" Kurogasa asked.

She smiled at him. "I'm sure Kurogasa. Sides, from what I heard from the other teachers, today she has been talking a bit about you." She giggled as she walked away from them, leaving them be.

"Uh…" Kurogasa blushed.

Once she left, Kazuya walked up to the group. "I think you should ask her Kurogasa." He said bluntly.

"EH?!"

"It seems to me that you like her a lot, right?" He asked. "I mean, why else would you blush like that?"

"I-It's not that simple! I blush every time I see a pretty girl!"

Kaho huffed as she pinched his cheeks hard. "Oh?! And you don't blush at me?!" She huffed at him, pinching harder on his cheeks.

"Itetetetetetetetetetetetetete!"

 **"I don't believe you're getting out of this one, Kurogasa…"** Krim said as Shift Speed rolled onto his shoulder.

"If you do believe that Kuro-san. Then maybe I should just drag you to her now!" Kaho growled and what looked like a black aura started to seep out from her body.

"No please! Don't! I beg of you!" Kurogasa pleaded. "NO! NO! _**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_ "

* * *

Outside in the garden was Arnett as she was polishing her scythe, and in what looked like to be in a daze with a slight smile on her face. As she sat there, Kaho started to drag Kurogasa closer and closer to Arnett, still with a huff on her face.

"Kaho! Let me go! Let me go!"

"Oh? Why should I? I'm pretty too ya know!" She huffed, still having a vice grip on his cheek.

"Yeah, pretty scary!" Kurogasa said.

 ** _*POP!*_**

 _Oh this wasn't going to end well…_ Krim thought to himself as he watched from afar.

Kaho stopped as she then slowly lifted him by the skin of his cheek as she lifted him up off the ground as slowly as she could. "Excuse me?!" She growled as she slowly turned to him, her eyes turning blood red as they beam at him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kurogasa freaked out. Just then Kaho grabbed him by his waist as she literally tossed him towards Arnett, who was still in her daze. "LOOK OUT!" He shouted.

Arnett snapped out of it as she slowly looked towards the direction he was coming from. And as soon as she did, they collided as they both tumbled to the ground. Kaho huffed again as she stormed out of the area, leaving small cracks with each footstep she took.

Kurogasa groaned as he laid down in the dirt. After quickly collecting his bearings he started to stand up, as he reached out to grab onto something to help him up. But what he grabbed felt… soft?

Kurogasa then realized that he found himself on top of Arnett, staring into her eyes. Their faces were so close and his body was pretty much draped on hers. He could feel her um… assets, to put it lightly, pressed against his own chest, and his legs nestled on hers. Kurogasa blushed furiously. _'SOMEONE KILL ME RIGHT NOW!'_ He yelled in his thoughts.

Arnett on the other hand while blushing heavily, looked away from him a bit, seemingly embarrassed. "I-I didn't know… you would be so bold Kuro-san…" She said softly.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kurogasa freaked out as he immediately. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm sorry!" And with that, he ran away with a huge trail of dust in his wake.

Arnett blinked as he ran, but smiled slightly as she giggled at his antics. _'I'll wait till he's calm enough to talk to him.'_ She thought to herself as she watched him bump into more students along the way.

* * *

Kurogasa managed to be alone on top of the roof of the school as he sighed to himself. "Man, what is wrong with me today? Ever since I saw Arnett without her clothes, it's been nothing but bad luck."

"Easy, you're in love." Said a voice nearby. Out from the corner came Rinna along with Krim in her arms as she walked up to Kurogasa.

"R-Rinna-san!" Kurogasa stammered.

"It's the only reason as to why you're behaving like this."

"But I only just met her!"

 **"Haven't you heard of _'Love at First Sight'_ Kurogasa?"** Krim asked with a smile on the driver.

"It wasn't at first sight!" Kurogasa said. "These things have to take time! I'm not throwing my morals out the window just because of my hormones going out of control! And besides, Kaa-san taught me to respect women!"

"And you are right. You can still be partners but not perform the Baptism. But that doesn't mean these feelings about her will vanish. Sides, it seems to us that she likes you. Do you wonder why others call her the 'Mad Dog' and why some other students were challenged by her?" Rinna asked.

"Uh… no…" Kurogasa answered.

"It's because she saw something special in each student… As well as something that could flourish into something amazing. But… they all either chicken out, or loss to her… You were the first one to ever beaten her, and because of that, it's easy to assume her attachment to you." Rinna explained with a smile.

"I… see…" Kurogasa got out.

"Look we're not saying to do the Baptism first chance you get." Rinna said as she sat next to him. "After all, we have a reputation to hold at West Genetics."

 **"So if you want to be her partner, you can. And if you want to wait on the Baptism, I'm sure she'll understand. But you must hurry if you do want this, otherwise someone else could take her."** Krim said with a smile along with the other Shift Cars honking happily.

"Well…" Kurogasa got out, thinking about it. "If you say so then…"

He was cut off when all of a sudden, Colorful Commercial came up as an announcement tune played. **"Hm? What is it Commercial?"** Krim asked. Commercial's headlights shined to show a holographic screen of… Chaser attacking?! He seemed to be causing more havoc this time as he attacked what looked like to be the Medical Ward for the school!

"Chaser! He's attacking the infirmary! Cody is in there!" Rinna exclaimed.

"Damn it!" Kurogasa gritted as he got up and took Krim from Rinna. "Let's go minna!" he shouted to the Shift Cars. They all honked as they raced off towards the area.

* * *

Outside of the Medical Ward Chaser tries to figure out which room Cody is in before he just starts blowing room by room with his attack, not wasting anytime on this matter. He chuckled under his helmet as he wonders how Krim will react to this.

"Now which one belongs to Cody?" Chase wondered.

"Chaser!" Kurogasa shouted as he arrived with the DriveDriver attached to his waist.

"There you are Krim!" Chase growled as he got into a stance, ready for a battle. Kurogasa wasted no time placing the Shift Car on his Shift Brace.

"Henshin!"

 _ **DRIVE! TYPE: SPEED!**_

The tire crashed through the window and attached to Kurogasa as soon as his armor formed, along with being equipped with Handle Ken. After that, he charged in at Chaser. He quickly blocked his attack, but strangely enough he started to push Kurogasa back.

"What's wrong? Starting to weaken?" He asked as he slowly pushed him into his knees.

 **"Something is wrong here Kurogasa!"** Krim exclaimed, as a worried emoji appears on the driver.

"Yeah I noticed…!" Kurogasa gritted. "How the heck did he get this strong?!"

Chaser then grinned under his mask as he grabbed Kurogasa the flung him into the wall next to them. He then started to unleash barrages of bullets at him, as sparks flew off his armor. _**"Kurogasa! Are you alright?"**_ Krim yelled out, worried.

"This is nothing…!" Kurogasa gritted. "Oi! Dimension Cab! Get over here!" There was a dinging sound as a Shift Car in the form of a taxi cab drove in and Kurogasa turned the key before switching cars.

 _ **TI~RE KOUKAN! DIMENSION CAB!**_

A yellow and black checkered tire flew out before kicking out Type Speed's tire before replacing itself onto him. Just then a small light shined out from it as he literally split into two parts. The top part where his head and left arm are, got pulled into the tire as it raced towards Chaser. The latter tried to shoot it down, but couldn't before the tire snaked around its body and Kurogasa's head and arm popped out before punching him several times, making him stumble back. The bottom half was tapping his foot patiently before tapping his shoulder. Chaser turned around and his bottom half came up to kick him to the ground.

"Onore!" He shouted out as he withdrew Spider before placing a new silver viral core in his Break Gunner.

 _ **TUNE: CHASER WOLF!**_

"What the-?!" Kurogasa got out.

This time the energy started to form around his arms and legs as they made unique grieve edges. Each one had a different shade of blue on them. The top two had a lighter shade while the bottom two were more darken. The legs seems more sharper as spikes, and razor like edges filled the heel and back thigh as the hands gained claws as what looks like to be a wolf face on the forearms and shins. As well as a bright pink gem glowing from the back of Chaser, where the bulge and the light comes from him. He then got down, crouching as he slowly looked up at him. And in a second he vanished before he reappeared behind Kurogasa, blood now dripping from his claws.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kurogasa cried out in pain as sparks exploded from his armor.

Chaser turned back to the injured Drive as he crouched again as he vanished before reappearing several times around him, sparks just bleed off the armor as Chaser continued his assault. "I'm nothing like I was before Krim… I'm more evolved than before!" He shouted out as he pressed the barrel of his Break Gunner.

 _ **EXECUTION! FULL BREAK: WOLF**_

A deadly aura of a wolf appeared behind Chaser as he charged at Kurogasa before the mouth plate opened up to reveal a jaw of sharp teeth as he chomped down onto his shoulder before pouncing off of him with one last swipe from his claws. Sparks flowed out of his armor as an explosion erupted from the bite and claw marks, sending him flying into the ground. "This time Krim Stienbelt… I will end you once and for all…" Chaser growled out as he howled like a wolf.

Kurogasa's transformation was immediately cancelled out as he writhed in pain, having blood patches all over his body.

"Argh! Gahhhhhh!" Kurogasa cried out in pain.

Chaser chuckled at his new victory as he slowly started approaching the injured Rider, but as he did he stopped himself as he turned to see a few Pandora standing there. "Che, women… Leave me be. I have business with these two and the other injured one…" He scoffed as he turned back to Kurogasa.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" A new voice yelled as a familiar scythe tried to slice Chaser, but the latter jumped back in time.

"A-Arnett…?" Kurogasa got out, surprised.

Chaser turned around to see an enraged Arnett as her eyes give off such rage. "You… I will kill you!" She shouted out.

"Che, as if you can do anything Pandora. If you wish to test me, then so be it…" He proclaimed as he got into position, ready for whatever this Pandora may bring. She growled in anger a she started to have a white glow around her as the area began to shook.

 _ **"Pandora Mode, Activate!"**_ She shouted out as her hair turned pure white as the trump card of the Pandora is revealed. She then quickly rushed in as she activated her Triple Acceleration, creating three clones of herself.

And while this power didn't fear him, he was taken back by this move of her. "Nani?!" He got out as the three clones started to slice him, sparks flew off as he countered each hit they gave him, cutting down the clones one by one until the original was left. As she came up behind him, he quickly grabbed her by the neck and started squeezing it. "You think you have me, do you?" He questioned.

"Yeah… I do!" Arnett cringed with a grin as she managed to slice Chaser's chest armor with her scythe when he was choking her. Sparks and chunks of his armor fell off as he let go of her. He growled in anger as he undid his new Tune brought up the Break Gunner and pointed it to her.

"You, pathetic human!" He growled as the barrel of his weapon slowly began to glow. But before he could fire it, a blast from a laser fired at him, causing his shot to be redirected to the ground. He then slowly turns his head to see Elizabeth standing there, along with Chiffon.

"Elizabeth! Chiffon!" Arnett gasped.

"More weak Pandoras? Why not give me a better-"

And in a second a blast of energy sends Chaser into the ground, the reaction time for him to get up was quickly stopped as well as another blast sends him deeper, almost making a crater in the ground. He growled as he slowly got up, glaring at the two Pandora who stand before him. "Very well… If you want to fight… Then we'll fight!" He shouted out as he donned on Tune Wolf again before charging at Chiffon first. However-

 _ **"I believe that is quite enough."**_ A familiar voice said.

Chaser froze for a second as he stopped, slowly looking up where the voice came from, anger. "Stop? STOP?! Why should I stop against these weak humans?!" He shouted out at the voice, looking upon the tall building in the back.

" **That voice…! Lupin!"** Krim recognized as he had an angry emoji appear.

In a flash of light and color appeared Lupin, in a new outfit. This time it was slightly gold with a few silver lines running through the chest, sleeves and pants. Outfitted with pink gems all across, almost resembling veins as his golden hat shinned brightly. He smirked as he looked down at Krim. "Ah, hello to you too Krim Steinbelt." He smirked proudly at him with a bow.

 **"Kisama! What are you up to?!"** Krim demanded.

"Ah, ah ah, Krim… A magician can't show all of his tricks yet… But I believe this demonstration of Chase-san's new power should show you that I mean business… And what's more to come of course." He grinned as he waved his hand as Chaser began to glow as they both disappeared from their view.

" **Get back here!"** Krim shouted.

"I don't think… he'll be coming back anytime soon." Kurogasa gritted as he tried to get up, only to fall back down but was caught by… Elizabeth?

"Are you alright, Kurogasa-kun?" She asked him with a smile.

"I… could've been worse…" Kurogasa got out, blushing slightly looking away.

"Hmm… I believe we should bring you to the medical ward. Of course, I can treat you, I do know some fields in medicine." Elizabeth smiled again, getting a bit closer than before for some reason.

"Uh… thanks…" Kurogasa got out. Meanwhile, Arnett was looking a bit fumed right now at how close Elizabeth was getting to him.

She then stormed over as she grabbed Kurogasa's other arm. "I think I can help him to the medical ward Eliabeth…" Arnett glared at her.

"But you yourself are injured." Elizabeth pointed out.

"So what?!" Arnett snapped back.

"Uh… ladies, I really don't care who takes me to the medical ward at this point… just get me over there… Ergh!" Kurogasa cringed in pain.

* * *

A few hours passed as the board started to wonder if they need to make new precautions for not just the Nova here, but these new enemies as well? But that will be discussed in due time. For right now, both Cody and Kurogasa were in the same room, healing from their fights… Although it wasn't normal this time. For now Arnett was beside Kurogasa's bed, trying to do her best to help him out.

"Wow… Kurogasa's got the attention of the "Slashing Trickster"." Arthur said a bit impressed as he, Kaho, and Kazuya were just outside the door as they looked on.

"Tell me about it. Ever since I known the guy, things like this happened to him before. Like the time in Middle School where he almost had the entire cheerleading squad after him." Cody reminisced as he chuckled at those memories.

"Seriously?" Kazuya asked incredulously. But he was quickly elbowed by Satellizer who joined the group, a slight blush on her face as she looked at him.

 **"I must admit, even I'm still taken aback by this development. And here I thought he would have a tough time saying 'Yes' to her. I need to recalculate my numbers."** Krim said with a deadpan emoji as his face disappeared from the driver to do more tests.

"And he says you're popular with the ladies?" Arthur asked Cody.

Cody looked at Arthur, a bit surprised. "Wait, he said I was popular with the girls here? When did that happen?" He asked him.

"Right when you first met him. Kurogasa says that you've been popular with the ladies and he kinda envies you. Don't you remember?"

Cody then started laughing loudly at this info as he turned to his injured friend who's now struggling with Arnett as she tried to feed him some fruit. "Well, seems now I have another contender for that." He smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elizabeth was in Sister Margaret's office as they watched the video footage of the battle between Chaser and Kurogasa. As they kept watching they then see the new strength as the new form for him is shown. But the screen freezes as it pans around him until they look at his back, showing the glowing, pink gem on his back.

"It's as I feared… It seems this… 'Chaser' has indeed been implanted with 'Her' Stigmata…" Sister Margaret grimaced at this. "Which means we do indeed have a traitor in the school… Elizabeth, you and Chiffon must find the traitor before he ever returns. Understood?"

"Yes Sister Margaret." Elizabeth bowed before leaving the office. As she left though, she was thinking about that certain Kamen Rider. _'Hm? I wonder why I'm thinking about him now? Strange… Yet… Interesting.'_ She thought to herself as a slight smile appeared on her face.

* * *

A/N: Hello minna! I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter? I know what a few of you are thinking, "Is this really the chapter I was excited for?" Actually, no. This isn't.

After the last chapter was done, I started to give it more thought and realized, I should start developing Kurogasa a bit more here. So, me and Fen did that! Plus he was very anxious to have Arnett star so son, so that was another deciding factor. XD

I also hope you enjoyed the new Virla Core/Tune Form I thought of? Viral Core Wolf/ Chaser Wolf. I wanted to make a new power for him along the ways and there will be I think two more forms that have yet to be done, I'm still thinking on them, but this was one I had ready to go. I wanted to have a form that allowed him to be just as fast as Type Speed and Mach's full speed usage as well as a complete close quarters type of power. Thus this form! Inspired and based on Fenrir as well as one of my friends who goes by Beraken Wolf who in turn loves wolves. X3

Anyways, I do believe THIS TIME, my fav part will be up. If not then it shall be the next chapter.

Until then, later minna!


	7. Chapter 7: Enter Rana! Mach's Destiny?

Freezing: At Mach Speed

* * *

Chapter 7: Enter Rana! Mach's Destiny?

* * *

 _Tibet_

 _Out in this country lies a unique temple. One gathered by a group of people known as Kunlun's Followers. They're a special religious group who so far only seems to be set on enlightenment, the prosperity of the world, and its people. There were many people who became apart of this place to either escape their troubles or finding their enlightenment to help them be at peace. It was a fascinating place and culture that always meant no harm…_

 _But in a special area was what appeared to be a bathing pool. Standing around it was what appeared to be several monks, waiting there. And inside of this bath was a young, beautiful girl. She had long dark blue hair and eyes along with tanned skin. Under her eyes is what appeared to be a tattoo of the Kunlun's Followers._

 _She sighed as she slowly stood up, finished cleaning as she turned to her monks. "Rana Linchen. Today is the day that Kunlun has prophesied. You are to proceed to West Genetics and fulfill your destiny. To not only save humanity from the monsters known as Nova's but also to find the one who is your destined partner… May Kunlun watch over you and guide you on your path…" The monk said to her as they bowed._

 _She smiles as she bowed back before getting dressed. "Yes… Today is the day that Kunlun grants me her full power…" She said softly as she stared up at the sun. "And to find my Destined One." she smiled as a faint blush appeared on her face._

* * *

 _ **(Insert opening - Chance to Shine by AKINO )**_

* * *

The tune starts off small until the vocals start.

 _ **(Kimi ga warau, Kaze ga mieru)**_

We then see Cody sitting in the middle of a vicious battle field looking down as rain poured on him.

 _ **(Tsunai da sora, Toki no muko)**_

We then get a close up of Cody holding the Signal Bike Mach in his hand. Until Rana walks up and places her hand on his shoulder so he looks up at her.

 _ **(Sekai no hate de matteru)**_

Rana then smiles as the clouds slowly start clear up above them. It then makes Cody smile back as the sun shines on them both.

 _ **(Maiagare, Oshiminai yuuyake ni)**_

The camera then quickly pans up showing the title card brightly before it disappears.

 _ **(Inochi wa mezame utaeba)**_

We then see Japan's West Genetics Academy. Where we see Cody Aldrich smiling and holding up Signal Bike Mach next to Rana Linchen as she then grabs a hold of Cody's arm. As well as Kazuya Aoi standing next to Satellizer El Bridget as they both smile. And as they bump each other they both blush heavily. Then the screen flashes images of the Nova attacking, Rogue Pandora, and even Mashin Chaser too.

 _ **(Kitto todoku)**_

Cody and Kazuya then slowly look at the camera with determined faces.

 _ **(You will get your chance to shine)**_

We then see Cody transform in Kamen Rider Mach as he charges into battle with Rana and Elizabeth.

 _ **(Akiramenai, de)**_

And as they battle more Pandora show up to help them. From the other students like Chiffon, to Cathy, and even Elizabeth too.

 _ **(Janpushite, Hashiridashite)**_

Cody uses several Signal Bikes as they give him his Signal Koukan. From it curving into enemies, splitting apart and even stopping them in their place.

 _ **(Omoi wa kitto kanau)**_

We even see him turning into Dead-Heat Mach as he charges into battle at blinding speeds.

 _ **(One day you will get your wings)**_

Kazuya sends out an Anti-Freezing Wave. Freezing all of their enemies as they take them down. It then cuts to Kazuya in the past as a child holding onto his sister Kuzuha, smiling happily.

 _ **(Hajimari wa ima)**_

It's then cut to Satellizer at a young age cowering from Luis in the dark before it shatters showing a confident Satellizer.

 _ **(You can fly through blue blue skies)**_

We then see several other Pandora with their limiters as well as Gengo Aoi, E-Pandora, and more.

 _ **(You can touch the blue blue sky)**_

We then see Rana is standing above Cody holding a box of food as he quickly gets up to chow down on them with her. And as they eat there camera then finally pans back up into the sky to show the title card one last time.

* * *

"So~ how was your date with Arnett?" Cody grinned cheekily.

"I'm not going to answer that." Kurogasa said curtly.

"Aw come on dude… You teased me back in the past but I can't today? That's not fair dude…" Cody mockingly frowned as they finally walked out of their hospital room. Dream Vegas drove up next to Cody and made slot machine noises. "What's this? He says you hit the jackpot."

"S-Shut up Vegas!" Kurogasa stammered with a heavy blush.

"Hey, you can't blame your Shift Partner for teasing ya too dude." He smirked before slouching. "Now if only I can have one too." He groaned slightly.

"There are a lot of Pandoras. Not that hard to choose." Kurogasa said.

"I was talking about the Shift Cars. Sides… I don't think I'll find a Pandora for me here…" Cody sighed as he stretched, only to cringe in pain as he held his chest. "Damn… still hurts…"

"That's what you get for trying to take on Chase while hurt genius." Kurogasa deadpanned.

"Don't blame me for wanting to beat that rustbucket!" He growled as he glared at Kurogasa.

"Okay okay chillax." Kurogasa raised his hands in defense. "I'm just saying."

He sighed before calming down and looking away. "Sorry man… I… I just felt so helpless when he came… I didn't like that feeling…" He said softly.

"Dude, you're not the only one." Kurogasa said. "I thought I was done for when he uses that new Viral Core on me."

 **"We do still need to find out how those were made… I thought for sure that data was destroyed…"** Krim stated, while in the Type Speed car pondering on how he was able to make a new set.

"No use thinking about it now. The two of us need to catch up on homework…" Kurogasa groaned, slumping his shoulders with his head hung down.

Cody mimicked the movement as well. "Don't have to tell me twice…. I just hope they can cut us some slack for once?" Cody dreaded.

"I highly doubt it." Kurogasa replied.

* * *

"Are you really falling for that Drive kid Arnett?" Attia asked.

Arnett accidentally ignored her as she stared out the window, sighing with a slight smile on her face. "Are you even listening to me?!" She shouted snapping Arnett out of her trance.

"Oh, hello Attia. What brings you here?" She asked.

"You totally ignored me…" Attia pouted with a deadpan and sweat drop.

"Leave her be Attia. She's allowed to choose whatever partner she wants to." Elizabeth said, also what appeared to be in some sort of trance as she fiddled with her cake.

"Oh please, don't tell me you fell for him too." Attia groaned. That somehow made Arnett twitch in anger from hearing that. Elizabeth didn't respond as she stood up and walked out of the room, still fiddling with her cake.

'No way… her too?!' Attia thought to herself, shocked.

"Who would've thought two of our group would be fighting over the same boy?" Creo commented. "And Elizabeth already has a Limiter."

"Well, I don't think there's isn't a rule on having more Limiters… Just take a look at Miyabi. She has 4." Ingrid mentioned, annoyed that two of the top classmen liking the same guy, but isn't that disturbed by it.

"Ugh… don't remind me of that skank." Creo said disgusted. "She's all about her hormones, not being in an actual proper relationship with her Limiters."

"Either way… We can't have them like this… As well as the four top targets. We still need a plan of action against them." Attia stated, biting her thumb as she thought about it.

"Obviously you're blowing this out of proportion." Ingrid said. "I don't think Drive is a bad person. I can tell he has respect for women."

"And what about Mach and the Untouchable Queen? Still don't have some issues with them?" Attia asked, smirking.

"As a matter of fact, I don't." Ingrid said as she glanced at her. "In my eyes, I do not believe them to be a threat. Not after that last encounter." She then smirked. "In fact, I find Cody to be a good friend now."

"I don't believe this…" Attia groaned. "Do you not care about the pride of us 3rd years? At this rate, we'll be the laughingstock of West Genetics!"

"Of course we care about the 3rd year pride. But we're just branching our ideals out more than usual." Ingrid stated.

"If you think this will ruin us, you're dead wrong Attia. If anything, I think you're just jealous that there could be stronger underclassmen than us?" Arnett smirked.

"Me? Jealous?! No way!"

"And your attitude says it all." Arnett smirked wider.

Attia growled in anger as she stormed out of the room, leaving the others to giggle at her frustrations.

* * *

The next day arrived as the gang sat together for lunch. And as they did, they got the word about Kazuya. "She finally agreed to being your partner?!" Kaho and Arthur gasped.

Kazuya had a slight blush on his face as he nodded softly. "Wow, way to go dude!"

"Thanks… it wasn't easy but… I managed to somehow convince her."

"I for one am glad she finally said yes. Sides well… the obvious thing that is." Cody smiled as he patted his friend's shoulder. "Now if only we could have Kurogasa convince Arnett."

"Urusai…" Kurogasa grumbled.

"I'm just… a bit uneasy…. What if she drops out at the last moment? Or… I'm not the partner she was expecting?" Kazuya asked, worried.

Cody sighed. "Look dude… You've only been here for two months and you're already getting cold feet? Don't worry about it… You did it and she agreed to being your partner. Just relax alright?" Cody comforted, smiling at his friend.

"Well if you say so…"

"Hey if anything, Kurogasa's already having a hard time with Arnett and they're not even partners yet." Cody stated cheekily.

"You really love to tease me don't you…" Kurogasa deadpanned.

"Hey, it was only a matter of time after all the teasing you gave me back when we were kids." Cody smirked.

"Ugh…" Kurogasa groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Anyways, when will this… 'meeting' happen? Kaho asked.

"Well, she said to meet her before sundown… So, I'll have some time to kill." Kazuya said, looking at the time.

"Well, why don't we walk around a bit for now?" Kaho recommended.

"Hmm… that sounds good to me. What about you guys?" Kazuya asked, turning towards the others.

"Sure, I don't have much going on right now." Arthur said.

"Sorry, but Rinna, Krim and I have some data to test out. I think they're making a few new Shift Cars?" Kurogasa said. "So, I'll be busy until next school day…."

"It's alright. What about you Cody?" Kazuya asked.

Suddenly the intercom clicked on. _**"Cody Aldrich, please report to Sister Margaret's office at once."**_ Called out the one on the intercom.

"AND, seems like I'm needed. Have to take a raincheck dude…" Cody sighed as he got up before shoving the last bit of food down.

"Hope it's not more trouble…." Kaho got out, frowning.

"Eh, Aibou will be fine… as long as he doesn't fight, that is." Kurogasa stated.

* * *

In Sister Margaret's office Cody walked through the door, wondering what they wanted. But as he entered, he sees her along with a young girl carrying a few bags. He was curious if this was what they brought him for? "Ah, welcome Mr. Aldrich. This is Rana Linchen. She's a transfer from Tibet." She introduced.

"Oh, uh… Hello there." Cody bowed to her.

"It is nice to meet you as well Cody Aldrich." She bowed back.

Cody then looked at Sister Margaret, hoping for an answer? "We would like you to help Miss Rana to the girls dormitory. We believe her getting to know another 2nd year would be beneficial to her time here." She stated.

"Oh uh… Of course. Right this way Rana. I'll tell you whatever information you need." He said as he showed her the door.

"Why thank you so much. This will be a congenial experience." She smiled as she followed him out the door.

As they left, Sister Margaret turned to the desk, as she looked over Rana's data. She pondered if he would be the right choice in this matter? She then brought up Cody's as some of the his data almost matched Rana's perfectly. The odds for this type of compatibility was something yet unheard of.

They then walked out of the office as they made their way to the dormitory. "So, Rana? What did you do before coming here? Were you in another Genetics school?" Cody asked her, wanting to know a bit more about the young girl.

"Nope. I've been born in the raised in the temple of Kunlun my entire life!" Rana chirped.

"Really…" Cody said with both eyebrows raised. "Also… 'Kunlun'? Is that a religion or something?" He asked her.

She turned to him, her eyes widen in shock. "You never heard of Kunlun?!" She gasped.

"It's a first for me."

"Well then, allow me to enlighten you!" Rana chirped.

 _'I have a feeling this will take awhile… '_ Cody Thought to himself.

* * *

 _As that went on, down in the depths of a lab, Rinna and Krim were at hard work on a new power for Cody and Kurogasa. Wit the latter being the test subject for this._

 _"Are you ready Kurogasa?" Krim shouted to which he slowly gave the thumbs up. He nodded to Rinna who in turn activated the new power they discovered. Red energy surged through the testing chamber while Kurogasa took slow deep breaths as the Drive system started to intake this new power. And so far, so good. Nothing seemed like a problem or even a hazard._

 _"Everything seems to be in working order Krim." Rinna said as she looked at the data. "Nothing harmful even if he was in there with just his boxers on." Rinna giggled._

 _"OI!" Kurogasa snapped, hearing that as he huffed._

 _"Relax Kurogasa. If we can find a way to harness this new energy, we can use it to help not only fight the Nova but also improve on you and Cody's prowess." Krim explained, trying to reason with him._

 _"Yeah yeah.. I know... I'm not just doing this to help us, but also to have some peace and quiet from Arnett..." Kurogasa replied._

 _"Oh? Troubles with your girlfriend?" Rinna taunted._

 _"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" He shouted. But as he did, the energy around him sparked up. The alarms went off as they all took notice._

 _"W-What the-?" In a second, he stopped moving as his body began to twitch rapidly as the energy flowed into the system, somewhat creating steam from it._

 _"What's going on Rinna?!" Krim asked her._

 _"I don't know! It just activated randomly!" She replied, pressing buttons. Suddenly they looked back at Kurogasa who is hunching over._

 _"K-Kurogasa?" Krim asked him. Suddenly he lifted his head. As he did, the lights in Drive's eyes lit up as he started punching and flailing his arms around, as if he was attacking something._

 _"What in the world?!" Rinna got out._

 _"He's gone berserk! Shut it down!" Krim shouted to her._

 _Rinna nodded as she quickly dispersed the energy and canceled the testing room. After a few seconds Kurogasa slowly stopped attacking as he collapsed to the ground, panting heavily as he changes back to normal. They both sighed with relief, knowing he was fine._

 _"What dangerous power... Are you sure we can control this?"_

 _"Dead-Zone..." Krim finished. "And... Yes I do... But we do not have the right expertise to find the way. Luckily I know three people who can. We'll contact them later, right now, I believe rest is in order..." Krim said as a sad emjoi appeared as he turned to Kurogasa who gave a weak thumbs up, showing he was fine with this and okay._

* * *

As the sun went down, Kazuya headed to the girl dormitory to meet up with Satellizer, accompanied by Kaho and Arthur just to make sure everything goes well. Although he still seemed nervous.

"Relax Kazuya, everything's gonna be fine." Arthur assured.

"I-I know… Just… A bit anxious is all…" He muttered.

"Hey if Arthur says it's fine, it'll be fine. Stop being such a worrywort." Kaho pouted.

He smiled at them as they finally reached the dorm. He waved to them both as he began to head up the steps. But just as he was, three 2nd years started walking down towards him, glaring at him fiercely. One had long brunette hair with her shirt rolled up, while the other one had shorter hair but two long mini pig tails hanging down, then finally was another short haired girl but with a single ponytail.

"Well, we're do you think you're going 1st year?" Said one of them.

"It seems to me, he's going towards someones room…" Said the other one.

"Well? Is it 1st year?" Asked the last one, now in his face.

"Um, yeah actually. Satellizer's room." He answered bluntly.

At the mere mention of her name the three froze up, shaking slightly with anger. They lost to Satellizer during the last Carnival, and now this? They have heard of someone wanting to be her Limiter, but they thought it was some sort of joke!

Just then the short haired one gains a slight grin upon her face. "You know, since we're all here. Why don't we celebrate your…. Special occasion?" She grinned.

The other two nodded as they both placed their hands on Kazuya's shoulders. They then tighten their grip, holding him still. "H-Hey! What's going on- GUH!" Suddenly the one that wasn't holding onto him kneed him into the stomach, causing him to twitch in pain and cough. But it wasn't done…

The long haired brunett then picked him up before tossing him into the grass beside them. Each one chuckling as they walked up to him. Kaho and Arthur were still there and both were shocked at what they were doing to him.

"What do you think you're doing to him? Ganging up on someone who has nothing to do with this, is wrong!" Kaho shouted out as she rushed up to her friend.

"Huh? What was that? I didn't think a 1st year would have the guts to mouth off to her superior." Said the short haired girl. "After all, he brought this upon himself just for even trying to be with that bitch!" She shouted before kicking Kazuya into the ground again.

"Just who are you three anyways? Why are you doing this?" Kazuya asked them.

"My name is Audrey Duval. The Slice and Dice Maiden."

"I'm Aika Takeuchi, the Intoxication Bondage."

"And last but not least, me. Tris McKenzie, the Twin Fang."

They all introduced to them. Kaho realized who they were from their titles. "You… You three lost to Satellizer in the last Carnival… So, you're doing this out of spite?!" She shouted.

In a second, Tris quickly rushed up to Kaho as she knocked her to the ground with a kick. "You really shouldn't push on people's buttons missy…" Tris said, clenching her fist.

"Kaho!" Arthur cried out as he ran up to her, but was suddenly kicked by Tris too.

"You stay out of this!" She snapped.

"Hey! Leave them alone!" Kazuya shouted. "It's me you want right? Leave them out of this!"

"Oh look, the trash is trying to help the trash. Sorry kid, but since they got in the way, they'll need to be disciplined…" Audrey stated as she nodded to her teammates. They nodded as well as they both produced their Volt Weapons. Tris had pair of broadswords while Aika had a chain and flail.

Tris quickly rushed up to Kaho as she started cutting her down, the latter screaming in pain. Arthur flinched as he felt something wrapping around him. He looked down to see the chain wrapped around him already as Aika tossed him against the ground and the pillar next to them, having a odd satisfaction look to her face.

"Oh dear… Seems Aika's accidentally slid back into her cruel personality again. Oh well, can't be helped…" Tris grinned as she tossed the unconscious Kaho next to the others. Kazuya grimaced as he saw his friends being injured like that. As that happened, a little police car hiding in the bushes honks quietly before racing off.

* * *

Meanwhile Cody and Rana were walking back from the cafeteria after they grabbed some lunch after the long tour. Sides from that, he literally showed her the whole school inside and out, only thing left was that of the dormitories. "So, Rana. What do you think of West Genetics so far?" He asked her.

"It looks great! So nice and clean too!"

Cody chuckled. "Well, that's kinda it for the tour Rana. If you need any more questions, feel free to ask me or Chiffon." He smiled at her. "I'm sure you're gonna love it here."

"Thanks!"

As they continued to walk, The Shift Car known as Justice Hunter raced up to him, honking wildly and worried. "Woah woah! Slow down Hunter… What's happened?" He asked the little police car.

It stopped for a moment as it honked again, easier to explain and hear out. Once it finished, Cody's eyes widen. "What?! Okay, I'll be there shortly." He then turned to Rana, frowning slightly. "Sorry Rana, but something came up. Just following this path and you'll be in front of the girls dormitory." He explained before running after Hunter.

As he left Ranna watched him leave, confused about the little car, but she complied as she walked the path he mention. As she did, she felt a small tingle, causing her to stop for a moment. _'Could.. Could he really be?'_ She thought to herself as she picked up her pace.

* * *

Back at the Girls Dormitory, Kazuya was still in shock seeing his friends being attacked like this… And him be unable to do much made him angry. "Stop it…." He muttered.

Audrey looked down under her heel at Kazuya. "Huh? What did you say?" She asked rhetorically. Just then Kazuya grabbed her ankle as he effortlessly pushed her off, causing her and the others to look at him as he started to glow slightly.

"I said stop it… Or you'll regret it!" He said menacingly. "Do you really think you can treat my friends like that and get away with it? I will not… Let you hurt them anymore!" He shouted as he casted a Freezing area on the three 2nd years.

"W-What the hell?! I can't move!" Audrey shouted out as they all struggled against his power.

Kazuya then slowly stood up, still glowing a faint blue and even his eyes had blue circuitry lines on them. He then slowly started to make his way towards Kaho and Arthur who were stunned at him right now. "Get… those chains… off of my friends!" He said before the faint blue glow disappeared as he collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Once passed out, the three Pandora could finally move as they panted slightly from that experience. They then looked down at the unconscious Kazuya, glaring and shaking a bit. "So, the rumors about him are true? That he can cast a Freezing Area without being Baptized? What is he?" Aika questioned.

"I never felt anything like this before from a Limiter… It's almost as if he's some kind of Anti-Nova? Are you telling me the Untouchable Queen plans on making this brat her Limiter?!" Tris said, drawing up her blades.

"This strong of a boy, paired up with a Pandora like her?! I'm sorry, but even I won't allow that!" Audrey shouted out as she spawned her Volt Weapon which was a simple poleaxe as she branded it against his back.

"No! Stop it!" Kaho shouted out.

"Just leave him alone!" Arthur pleaded.

"As if I'll let that bitch own him. Sides, we have missing Limiters and Pandora's all the time here… I'm sure no one will even notice you two let alone him if you all end up missing…" She snapped as she drew back her weapon, pulling it down upon him. They both closed their eyes, not wanting to see it. Until-

 _ **SHOOTER!**_

A quick bolt of energy shot down where Audrey's feet were, causing her and the two other Pandora's to look up. Standing there was Cody, with the Zenrin Shooter in hand and the Mach Driver around his waist. His head slightly lowered while his bangs cover his eyes.

"Leave my friends alone…" Cody frowned. Unknown to him, Rana had decided to follow Cody and hid herself from a safe distance.

"Che, and who the heck do you think you are? Screw with us and we'll cut you down as well!" Audrey shouted as the three got ready for another fight, one where they assume to be easy.

"Me? Heh, Torisugari no Kamen Rider da, oboeteoke! _**Let's… Henshin!**_ " He shouted out as he placed Signal Mach into the driver before closing it.

 _ **SIGNAL BIKE!**_

 _ **RIDER! MACH!**_

The energetic trumpet tune played as he donned on his armor, yelling out in anger as he charged into the fight, ready to beat these three. Once charging in, Rana gasped and flinched from the sight. Her eyes shined as her Stigmata glowed brightly. _'Kunlun's Tears are resonating?!'_ She thought to herself as she looked upon Cody in his armor. _'Then… It is true! This boy… is the man of my destiny!_ '

 _ **ZENRIN!**_

"You little brat! Don't think you won against us!" Aika shouted as she flung her flail at him. Cody quickly spun the wheel of his weapon as he quickly deflected it away, causing her to gasp in shock. Once close enough he swung his arm upward, using the wheel as a melee weapon. Causing this Pandora to scream in pain as she was flung back.

Tris growled in anger as she used Acceleration to quickly get behind him. But he quickly dodged out of her attack as he quickly slammed his fist onto the button on his driver.

 _ **ZUTTO! MACH!**_

He then rushed back in towards Tris as he delivered high speed punches across her body, mostly hitting her sides, arms and thighs before kicking her away. "You bastard! Just who are you?!" Audrey shouted out.

Cody then pointed to her, causing Kaho and Arthur to groan at what's coming. _'Oh no… Not this again…'_ they both thought together.

 _ **"Tsuiseki…"**_ He then spun around as he grasped his hands together.

 _ **"Bokumetsu…"**_ He then moved his hand up in a odd gesture.

 _ **"Izure mo…"**_ He then clapped his hands together before spreading his arms out.

 _ **"Mach!"**_ He then smirked at her.

 _ **"Kamen Rider~! Mach!"**_ He then spun his arm around until he got into a pose before charging at her.

"Kamen Rider… Mach? Wait, this kid is the one who took out Ganessa and Ingrid?!" Tris shouted out, surprised.

Cody started his assault with several swipes of his weapon, trying to out maneuver Audrey so he can finish this up quickly, but as soon as he kicked her away, he rushed in for a jabb, only to stop and drop his weapon. He cringed and grunted in pain as he held his chest. _'S-Seriously?! Why now?!'_ He shouted in his mind.

As he stood there, Audrey grinned as she quickly swung her poleaxe, slicing Cody as sparks flew off. He yelled in pain as he was slightly thrown back. She turned to see the other two finally standing back up as she nodded to them.

They both nodded as well as Tris jumped back in, sending several swipes at Cody as he tried to dodge, but due to Aika being able to restrict him, Tris and Audrey made one last slash at him, causing the Rider to scream in pain as sparks bleed from his armor, causing him to fall to the ground, before changing back to normal.

 _ **OTSUKARE!**_

"No… not now…!" Cody gritted.

"Heh… not so tough now are ya?" Tris smirked as she kicked him in his sides. Causing Cody to yep in pain.

"So, this is the guy I heard so much about? I was scared at first, but now, he's just like the rest… What should we do with him Audrey?" Aika asked, looking at her.

"Well, at first a lesson was in order. But now? I feel like these two Limiters shouldn't even be here anymore!" She shouted out as she lifted her Volt Weapon up high, aiming for Cody's neck.

"Stop it!" Kaho pleaded. In a matter of seconds, the Volt Weapon slowly came down, closely reaching his neck until…

 ** _"HI~YAH!"_**

 ***POW!***

Audrey was sent flying into the pillar, shattering it upon impact. Everyone flinched at what happened as they turned their heads to see who just attacked? Standing there was Rana Linchen, wearing what appears to be unique Volt Weapons, designed at gloves and boots.

"Rana…?!" Cody got out. "What are you doing here?!"

"Well, this is the girls dormitory, no?" Rana replied with a smile.

"Yeah, but…"

"These three were hurting you right? Well don't worry! I, Rana Linchen, will beat these girls!" She vowed.

"I don't know who you are, but you're going down!" Tris shouted, before charging in at her. But in a second, a quick punch to the stomach made her flinch as she slowly dropped to the ground, knocked out.

"W-What the?! What did you do to her?!" Aika shouted as she tossed her flail at her, angered by this newcomer. Yet after she easily dodged her attack another quick punch ended it, but this time Aika was punched into the ground, making a small crater.

 _'Just… how strong is she?'_ Cody thought out, surprised by her. _'What is this? One-Punch Man? Or in this case, One-Punch Woman?''_

She then took a deep breath as she rushed over to his side with a worried look. "Are you alright Cody?" She asked. "Is there anything broken?"

"I don't think so…" Cody got out as he tried to move. "Ergh… okay maybe a fractured rib…"

"Oh my!" She gasped before picking him up. "We have to get you to the medical ward instantly!" She said before starting to rush off towards it.

"Uh… What about my friends?!" Cody asked her.

She quickly stopped before turning to them. "OH! Right. Truly am sorry for that…" she said as she rushed back over to help them out too.

* * *

Back in the Medical Ward, both Kurogasa and Krim heard the news of the attack as they raced over to check up on him. But when they got there, they both were in awe at what was there. "I… can't believe it…" Kurogasa got out.

 **"A-Agreed Kurogasa…."** Krim acknowledged.

There in the medical bed was Cody of course, but next to him was Rana, sitting on the edge hugging him gently. He had a look of "Help" all over his face, as they were also just as confused about this whole thing as well.

"He finally found a Pandora." Kurogasa said.

 **"Excuse me miss? But who are you exactly?"** Krim asked her, curious on her attachment to Cody.

"Oooh! A talking belt!" Rana noticed happily.

 **"Yes. I'm Krim Steinbelt."** Krim introduced. **"I'm also Cody's adopted father."**

Rana gasped as she bowed to him. "I did not know! I'm very sorry about that Sir Krim." She apologized. "I didn't expect to meet the father so soon already! Kunlun must have truly blessed me!"

"But… who are you exactly?" Kurogasa asked.

"My apologizes... My name is, Rana Linchen! I'm from Tibet!"

"Whew… you're a long way from home." Kurogasa whistled.

"I'm also Cody's Destined One!" She beamed.

"Excuse me?" Cody blinked.

"Destined One?" Arthur, Kaho, and Kazuya asked.

"Yes that is correct. He and I are intertwined to be married!" She bluntly stated with a smile.

…

…

…

…

 _ **"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"**_

 **"M-M-M-M-MARRIED?!"** Krim shouted with pure, utter shock, as his emoji icons changed rapidly so many times.

"Cody, you lucky son of a gun." Kurogasa twitched his eye.

"B-But Marriage?! I don't mind the Baptism thing, but Marriage?!" Cody gawked. "Even _I'm_ too young for that!" Cody shouted out before Rana quickly hugged him gently again.

 **"I'm too young to be a grandfather so soon…"** Krim grimaced as he had his sad and deadpan emoji switch with each other.

"But… how do you know Cody is this… _'Destined One'_ , Rana? There has to be a reason…" Kaho asked.

"Oh! That is due to Kunlun's Tears! It is said when her tears resonate to a certain someone, they are destined to be mine." Rana explained as she showed them her back.

"Those are Stigmata!" Kazuya gasped.

"Stig… mata? I believe you are mistaken. These are Kunlun's Tears. So far, I'm the only one in the past 4 generations to have them." Rana said, tilting her head in confusion.

"You're not the only one with those." Kaho said as she revealed her back.

Rana gasped at the sight. "Oh my! Kunlun has also blessed you with her grace!"

"And so do the other girls in this school. They all have Stigmata." Arthur said.

"Oh my…" Rana gasped.

"I'm guessing Rana has been sheltered her whole life…" Kurogasa whispered to Krim.

 **"Possibly…"**

"My word! No wonder the monks wanted me to attend this school!" Rana gasped. "Maybe they were given a vision of my destiny here? For not only to battle the enemy of the world but also my destined one!" She beamed as she hugged Cody tightly again, causing the slightly injured Rider to flail from her contact.

"Owowowowowowowow! Stop! Stop! Stop! You're hurting me!"

"Oh I'm gonna have a field day with this." Kurogasa smirked.

Rana let go as she smiled brightly as she leaned against him softly. **"It is quite the spectacle."** Krim agreed, amused by this.

* * *

Meanwhile as night fell, Attia was looking over the footage from the fight yesterday, amused by the newcomer as she tried to think of a plan? But so far, nothing came up… She groaned as she stood up and walked towards the window, glancing out at the school. "I wonder if I can hire someone to help me with this task out?" She said to herself out loud.

 _ **"Ask and you shall receive."**_

Attia flinched as she turned her around, her eyes widen with fright. "L-Lupin?!" She got into a stance ready to fight him.

 _ **"Whoa now easy. I'm not here to fight. I came to help you with your problem."**_

"I highly doubt that." Attia frowned.

 _ **"Oh but I'm legit. I can help you with your problem. For the right price of course. And I'm not talking money."**_

She glared at him, while knowing not to trust him, he did prove enough to scare those Riders. "And… What would that be?" She asked him, arms crossed.

 _ **"Oh nothing too fancy."**_ Lupin answered.

Her brow raised, curious on what he wanted as he waited to give her an answer to the question.

 _ **"What I want is…"**_

* * *

A/N: Hello minna! Enjoyed the new Chap? I for one was anxious to get this one out... Cause well, I've always like Rana the most! Hence the ship. :P

And yeah, I know this chapter is kinda short, but we didn't have much to go on it. Yeah, we could've added a bit more, but I think this was good for now. ^^

Either way, it will be awhile until Chap 8. Me and Fen need to think through on what Lupin wants and needs before we even try anything...

So, until then, later minna!


	8. Chapter 8: Battle It Out, On Stage!

Freezing: At Mach Speed

* * *

Chapter 8: Battle It Out, On Stage!

* * *

 _In the 3rd years main room, Attia was giggling to herself as she was thinking about the plan she made with Lupin. While a madman he is, if she wants to preserve the foundation of the 3rd years, she'll have to go along with it. She turned her head to look at the calendar. On it was what looked to be a special date circled over it. She smirked as she couldn't wait for the date, as the plan was to punish those 2nd years and the riders too._

" _Soon, those fools will pay for ruining the school. I just know that when this is over, everything can go back to normal, like it used to be." Attia said to herself as she stood up and walked away from the room. Once back in her bedroom, she walked over to the stand. On it was a pink Stigmata but this one was in the shape of a shooting star._

 _She picked it up as it glowed softly, as if it was waiting. 'Soon… Soon once the Pandora Queen comes, the sooner I can rest easily…' She thought to herself._

* * *

(Insert opening - Chance to Shine by AKINO )

* * *

The tune starts off small until the vocals start.

 _ **(Kimi ga warau, Kaze ga mieru)**_

We then see Cody sitting in the middle of a vicious battle field looking down as rain poured on him.

 _ **(Tsunai da sora, Toki no muko)**_

We then get a close up of Cody holding the Signal Bike Mach in his hand. Until Rana walks up and places her hand on his shoulder so he looks up at her.

 _ **(Sekai no hate de matteru)**_

Rana then smiles as the clouds slowly start clear up above them. It then makes Cody smile back as the sun shines on them both.

 _ **(Maiagare, Oshiminai yuuyake ni)**_

The camera then quickly pans up showing the title card brightly before it disappears.

 _ **(Inochi wa mezame utaeba)**_

We then see Japan's West Genetics Academy. Where we see Cody Aldrich smiling and holding up Signal Bike Mach next to Rana Linchen as she then grabs a hold of Cody's arm. As well as Kazuya Aoi standing next to Satellizer El Bridget as they both smile. And as they bump each other they both blush heavily. Then the screen flashes images of the Nova attacking, Rogue Pandora, and even Mashin Chaser too.

 _ **(Kitto todoku)**_

Cody and Kazuya then slowly look at the camera with determined faces.

 _ **(You will get your chance to shine)**_

We then see Cody transform in Kamen Rider Mach as he charges into battle with Rana and Elizabeth.

 _ **(Akiramenai, de)**_

And as they battle more Pandora show up to help them. From the other students like Chiffon, to Cathy, and even Elizabeth too.

 _ **(Janpushite, Hashiridashite)**_

Cody uses several Signal Bikes as they give him his Signal Koukan. From it curving into enemies, splitting apart and even stopping them in their place.

 _ **(Omoi wa kitto kanau)**_

We even see him turning into Dead-Heat Mach as he charges into battle at blinding speeds.

 _ **(One day you will get your wings)**_

Kazuya sends out an Anti-Freezing Wave. Freezing all of their enemies as they take them down. It then cuts to Kazuya in the past as a child holding onto his sister Kuzuha, smiling happily.

 _ **(Hajimari wa ima)**_

It's then cut to Satellizer at a young age cowering from Luis in the dark before it shatters showing a confident Satellizer.

 _ **(You can fly through blue blue skies)**_

We then see several other Pandora with their limiters as well as Gengo Aoi, E-Pandora, and more.

 _ **(You can touch the blue blue sky)**_

We then see Rana is standing above Cody holding a box of food as he quickly gets up to chow down on them with her. And as they eat there camera then finally pans back up into the sky to show the title card one last time.

* * *

It has been a few weeks since Rana joined the school. But ever since then, several students and a few teachers saw what happened. Some of them are shocked, while a few are jealous of the sight. Sitting there in one of the cafeteria booths was of course Cody and his friends. But next to him was the new student, Rana Linchen, trying to feed Cody.

"Say ahh~"

"You know I can feed myself, right?" Cody sweat dropped.

"Oh come now, no need for my Destined One to do such trivial things. I shall take care of all of your needs!"

Cody blush slightly as he turned to Kurogasa and the others. "Can someone help me please?" He whispered to them, pleading for at least some help.

"Sorry buddy, you're on your own." Kurogasa said cheekily.

"Once a Pandora does choose her Limiter, it is kinda set in stone." Arthur shrugged with a smirk on his face.

"Think of it as payback for making fun of me." Kurogasa smirked too.

Cody glared at the other Rider before Rana finally won as she is able to push the spoon of food in. The young Rider sighed as he just let her do this for now. But that wasn't the only thing happening today.

"Kuro-chan!" Yelled out a familiar voice from afar.

Out near the entrance to the cafeteria was none other than Arnett, smiling brightly as she walked over with a box of food in her arms.

"EHHHH?! Arnett?!" Kurogasa gawked. "What are you-"

She placed the box in front of him as she smiles brightly at him. "Go on! Open it!" She beamed.

"Uh… okay…?" Kurogasa blinked before opening the box and inside… was a bento box with food elegantly decorated with precision. "Whoa… did you… make this?"

"Mhm! I made it for you…" She said sheepishly as she turned away, her face having a small blush on her face.

"Wow, I'm… speechless. Thank you."

She smiled as she sat next to him, watching him eat it. "Oh, also Kurogasa?"

"Huh?"

"I was wondering… Do you have anyone to take to the Pandora's Ball in the next few weeks?" She asked him.

"Pandora's Ball?" He asked confused.

"It's a special event where Pandora and the Limiters just have fun. Its where we can all just relax and act like kids again." Kaho explained with a smile.

"Not to mention the Pandora Queen competition!" Arthur grinned. "I bet she wants to ask you to be her partner for it?" Arnett quickly glared at the blonde Limiter, causing him to yelp and turn away from them.

"Pandora Queen competition?" Kurogasa said confused.

"You really ask a lot of question, don't you?" Kaho deadpanned.

"Sorry… kinda got transferred on short notice, so I'm kinda slow."

Kaho sighed slightly. "It's a contest that they hold every year. Every Pandora in the school can enter and can become the Pandora Queen. Think of it like a Prom Queen, except with good rewards." Kaho explained to him.

"I'm… almost kinda scared what kind of reward that'll be." Kurogasa said nervously.

"Well, it usually changes each year…" Kaho stated.

"I heard a few years ago, one Pandora Queen and her Limiter not only won a trip around the world, but also a pet Panda." Arthur told the story.

"Well, that was before Elizabeth came to the school." Arnett informed. "She was last year's Pandora Queen."

"Elizabeth huh?" Kurogasa got out.

"She's so graceful and refined, it's only fitting for that of a Queen." Arthur explained, pointing to one direction. "Look." Everyone looked to see Elizabeth with her Limiter as she was having a cup of tea.

' _That's the one that helped me the other day after Chaser beat me…'_ Kurogasa thought to himself as they all looked at her. She then stopped as she turned to him and gave him a slight smile. "!"

Elizabeth then stood up as she started to make her way towards the group, this thought surprised not only Arnett, but started to freak out Arthur and Kaho. Both of them whispering about what she wants? It ranges from a favor, to a threat, while some other ones sounded like she was going to fight them here and now? Spite being friends, they are a gossip nightmare…

"Kurogasa Kururugi. I'm glad to see you doing well after what happened awhile ago." Elizabeth said softly, her voice sounding calm yet regale.

"O-Oh uh… yeah, me too. Thanks." Kurogasa laughed sheepishly.

Elizabeth smiled as she leaned against the table. "I do hope you'll be apart of the Pandora's Ball in the next few weeks. I'm curious what you can bring to it." She said with a slight smile, that almost looked heavenly.

"Oh, I'm nothing special really." Kurogasa said embarrassed.

Elizabeth then moved in closer to him. "Oh, now that's not true Kurogasa-san… You're brimming with potential… I can see it clearly." She smiled.

"Really? Y-You think so…?"

"Yes… I do believe so." She leaned in closer, but she moved back as she turned her attention to an enraged Arnett, a menacing aura flowing out of her as she glared at her superior. "Oh, sorry about disturbing your time with him, Arnett."

"N-No, not at all." Kurogasa waved off, before looking to Arnett and cringed. "Um… I guess I'll see you some other time?"

"Yes. See you later… Kurogasa-san." She smiled as she walked off, her Limiter bowing as he followed her.

"Man, you lucky dog." Arthur said. "Being able to talk to Elizabeth like that. You should be honored."

"W-What are you talking about?! It just happened!" Kurogasa stammered.

"Uh… 'Just happened'? Hello! You're talked to the number 1 beauty of the school! Everyone would be jealous if they found out!" Arthur pointed out, as he sighed softly.

"Seriously… She doesn't just talk to anyone besides her close friends in the 3rd year…" Kaho added on.

"Oh why me?" Kurogasa groaned.

"Don't worry about her. Just eat your lunch that I made just for you." Arnett said, but she had this sickly smile while her eyes were closed, with one of them twitching.

Cody chuckled, "Serves you ri-" He was quickly cut off by Rana shoving more food into his mouth, as Arnett started mimicking her by shoving some into Kurogasa's mouth, but more forceful.

* * *

Later on in the night, Rana was holding Cody's arm tightly as they walked around. "Rana… I need to get back to my dorm…" Cody said, tiredly.

"But I wanna be with you!" Rana pouted.

"Sorry, but we gotta follow the rules." Cody sighed again. "Or Sister Margaret will give us an earful."

"Only if she doesn't find out…" Rana grinned seductively, causing the young Rider to blush more.

An idea then popped into his head, "Say Rana? How about we make a deal?" He asked her, hoping this would work?

"What deal?"

"Well, as you know, there's this 'Pandora's Ball' coming up. If you can win being the Pandora Queen… I'll…" Cody gulped. "Not only become your Limiter… But…" A faint blush appeared on his face from thinking this. "But I'll, let you be my dormmate…."

"Really?! You'd do that?!" Rana said excitedly.

"Shhhhhhh! Not so loud…!" Cody hissed, clamping her mouth shut. "There are people sleeping already…!"

She nodded as he let go. "You, mean this Cody?" She asked him, stars in her eyes.

He gulped again, knowing this could bite him in the ass. "Y-Yes… I do…" He dreaded.

Rana then quickly grabbed him as she squeezed tightly, causing the young rider to gasp in pain. "TOO TIGHT!" He groaned.

She quickly let go," Oh, sorry. But this is just stupendous! I, Rana Linchen, accept this challenge!" She beamed. "I promise you that I will win and become the Pandora Queen!" She stated as she rushed off to her dorm.

' _Ugh… God what did I just unleash?'_ He grimaced as he facepalmed, starting to regret this decision.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kurogasa is in his room, starting to think things through in his head. But as he does, a faint image of Arnett appears in his mind, he tries to shake it off, but so far, it only makes things worst for him.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh, mou, what is wrong with me?! I thought I'd get over this by now after what happened the other day!" Kurogasa said, tugging on his hair and rolling around in bed.

" **Something wrong, Kurogasa?"** Krim asked, the driver turning towards his partner.

"It's Arnett… I thought I'd get over this by now…" He sighed as he sat up in bed.

" **Why don't you just talk to her? I'm sure these odd feelings will be solved if you just talk."** Krim asked him.

"Easier said than done. You know how I am when it comes to the charms of a pretty girl…"

" **True. But if you don't try something, then it'll just continue to get worse."** Krim informed. " **How about you just ask her to the 'Ball'?"** He asked him.

"Well…" Kurogasa got out, thinking about it. "I guess… it doesn't hurt to try… I'm still trying to get to know her and all though… I wanna see her as a person, not someone who's… you know… 'that'."

" _ **Of course."**_ The face on the driver changing to a smile emoji. " **Start off slow and work your way up."**

"Alright." He nodded. "Hehhhhh… I feel kinda better now."

" **Good."** The smile appears again. " **Now get some sleep, alright?"**

Kurogasa nods as he lets out a faint smile, before heading to sleep, actually for once having a nice rest.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the 3rd year's area. Elizabeth is taking a midnight swim, naked as she floated in the water, looking up through the skyline, seeing the night sky. She smiled slightly, thinking about a familiar person.

"Kurogasa Kururugi…" She murmured.

"Ara… Elizabeth-san, you know it's curfew." A voice said, which Elizabeth turned to, seeing it was Chiffon.

"Oh I know, Chiffon… Just having a late night swim before I head in." She says as she turned to her. "I'm more of curious on why you're here? It can't be just due to me being late for curfew?"

Chiffon was silent for a bit. "You know these peaceful times won't last longer… you know that right?"

Elizabeth was silent as she stopped swimming. "Yeah… I do…" She said softly. "Only one reason to cherish these times until that day comes…"

"And one other thing. You need to do something about your fellow 3rd years."

"Attia, making trouble again?" She turned to her.

"Apparently. It seems she's and a few other 3rd years still don't understand." Chiffon sighed. "All of this discrimination has to stop between them and the 2nd years. Pride should be the last thing on their minds when it comes to the Novas."

Elizabeth then got out of the pool as she began to dry herself off. "I know…" She then turned to Chiffon. "But, I have a feeling that those two 2nd years will finally be able to change the status quo on them." She said as Chiffon, understood who she was referring to. "I trust them to be able to change their minds. And the quicker they can do that, the quicker we all can band together."

"I hope you're right." Chiffon said.

Elizabeth then smirked, "Besides… I have a feeling this year's Pandora's Ball is going to be an interesting one…" she smirked as she finished drying before making her way towards the exit.

* * *

The next day comes as Kurogasa was heading his way towards the 3rd year dorms, gulping and partially sweating from what he's about to do.

"Okay, you got this…" Just make sure that Attia or any of her other girls doesn't show up…" Kurogasa got out.

" **Just relax Kurogasa."** Krim reassured.

"I-I know that Krim… Just… mentally preparing myself…" He replied, before taking a few deep breaths. And after relaxing a bit more he walked inside, making his way towards Arnett's room, ready to ask her. He knocked on it a few times as he waited for her response. To which didn't take long as she opened the door.

"Kurogasa? What are you doing here?" She asked him, brushing her hair aside.

"Uh… hey Arnett." Kurogasa said shyly. "Can we… talk?"

"Oh! Sure, Come on in." she smiled as she let him into her room. Her room was very neat, filled with many things, arranging from clothes, to some stuff toys and her Volt Weapon. "So what's up?"

"Um… I'm uh…" Kurogasa said nervously sweating profusely before bowing deeply. "CanyoubemydateforthePandora'sball?!" He spoke too fast, asking her, his bush appearing all over his face.

"Uh… can you repeat that?" Arnett blinked.

"I-I… I asked… if you could be… my date to the Pandora's Ball?" He asked, his blush still just as bright.

She blinked again, also gaining a small blush on her face. "O-Oh! Um… wow… I… didn't think you would ask me actually…" she said softly, toying with her hair. "But… I would… I would like to go with you Kurogasa." Several of the Shift Cars honked happily, making Arnett giggle at this. "I'm glad you asked me though… I never wanted to do the Pandora's Ball before…" She said softly.

"You haven't done this before?" Kurogasa asked.

"No. This is actually my first time." Arnett admitted. "I… wanted to go once I found my Limiter… or… in your case, the right guy…" she smiled slightly at him.

"O-Oh…" He blushed. "W-We'll… Meet you there then?" He asked as Arnett nodded. He then walked out of the dorm as he took a deep breath before panting.

" **Well, done Kurogasa."** Belt-san complimented.

"Yeah, but… for some reason I felt that was too…"

"Hey you!"

"…easy."

Kurogasa turned his head to see two girls, from what appears to be some 3rd year Pandora. One was a tall black girl with spiky silver hair and the one next to her was a short girl with white ponytails. The shorter girl walked up, glaring at him. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked him, with her arms crossed.

"Um… uh…" Kurogasa got out. ' _Shoot! What do I do?!'_

"Excuse me? But your upperclassman asked you a question!" She demanded, frowning at the young rider.

Kurogasa was silent for a while before he had to stay firm. "I just asked Arnett to be my date for the Pandora Ball."

"I see… Well, you need to break it off with her." she demanded, turning away from him with her nose in the air. "You have no reason to ask her… she is a 3rd year while you're still a greenhorn…"

"She actually said yes."

"What?!" Attia asked hotly.

"Don't believe me? Ask her yourself."

"There is no way she would agree to a lower classman!" she growled. "I order you to break it off."

"I don't take orders from you." Kurogasa frowned.

Just then, the taller one Creo quickly grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up. "Excuse me?" She said coldly as she slammed him against the pillar near by. "You do not talk to us upperclassmen like that…"

"Gh…!" Kurogasa gritted. Just then the Shift Cars came rolling in and was driving around her, causing her to swat the Shift Cars away. She growled as she quickly attached her Volt Weapons which were two metal gloves as she used her Accelerate to swat them down with her high speed. Kurogasa coughed badly as he was released from the chokehold.

"Grrrrr… Burning Solar! Give me some cover!" Kurogasa got out. It honked as it rolled up, sending out bright lights as it blinded the two Pandora, but once it dimmed down, they see that he escaped.

"Lousy 2nd year…" Creo scoffed.

"Grr… Seems we now do have to have a little… 'problem' with him… We need to find him and quickly dispose of him…" Attia growled as she turned around, biting her thumb.

* * *

A few days passed since then and several students are already entering the plaza, ready for the Pandora's Ball to start. And while that goes on, Cody is adjusting his tie. "Guh…. I still don't understand how people can wear this crap? I rather just be in my hoodie…" Cody complained as he stood there with Kazuya, Kurogasa, Arthur and Kaho.

"Well, get used to it. And besides, it's only once a year." Kurogasa said as he was in his tuxedo. "I just hope I can get through this without Creo and Attia attacking me again…"

He sighed slightly. "I just hope that everything works out… I just have a feeling that today is the day where I regret my decision I made with her…" Cody said softly.

"Cody!" yelled out a familiar voice. The latter flinched as he turned his head, but gained a faint blush on his face.

Rana stood there, wearing a special red dress. It covered her body nicely as it showed off her curves, and seemingly looked like where she was from. It even came with a long skirt as she walked up to him. "Well, what do you think?" She asked, twirling around a bit to show it off.

"I-It… uh… It looks really good Rana…" Cody said to her, his breath taken away.

She beamed as she hooked her arm around him. "Come on! Let's dance!" she smiled as she dragged him towards the dance area, leaving the others there.

"I take it we just sent him to his death?" Kaho asked the others as the nod to her.

Arthur turned his head as he smirks before pumping Kurogasa's arm. "Seems she's not the only one." He said, causing Kurogasa to turn his head.

Arnett was walking into the area, wearing a nicely made light purple dress with some flowers painted on it, her hair was put down all the way as she saw and smiled at him before approaching the young man. "Hi Kurogasa… Like my dress?" she asked him.

"Uh… yeah, you look… beautiful." Kurogasa said in awe. ' _Wait what am I saying?!'_

She giggled. "Thanks… You look nice too." She smiled as she hooked her arm around him. "Um… want to dance?"

Kurogasa nodded as he walked with her towards the dancing area, ready to enjoy the night. And it wasn't long before Kazuya and Satellizer came in as well, both blushing heavily. Kaho and Vex then came after a bit, and finally ending it with Arthur and Ganessa walking in as everyone kept dancing to the calm music.

"Never knew you were a dancer." Arnett said softly, her arms wrapped around Kurogasa.

"Well, I do know some things here and there." He pointed out, he then turned his head to see his friend having difficulty keeping up with Rana as she danced wildly with him, his eyes having a spinning swirl look on them.

But after a bit, the music stopped as Yumi walked onto the stage, "Alright everyone. Settle down now." She asked as everyone quieted down. "For Limiters who want to perform, please head into the backstage to sign up." she informed.

Cody looked at the others as he nods and went back there to get started, confusing their dates a bit. "Where is he going?" Satellizer asked.

"I have no idea." Rana said.

"Don't you know?" Kaho asked.

Arthur could only shake his head. "Sorry, they didn't let me in on the secret spy meetings…" He shrugged.

"Well apparently those boys signed up for some singing contest." Rinna said as she walked into the area, with Krim in her arms.

"I didn't know my beloved could sing. That's just stupendous!" Rana beamed.

"I gotta admit… I'm curious on how well Kurogasa can sing?" Arnett admitted.

* * *

After a while, Yumi walked onto the stage to announce the contestants. "Alright, first one up is Kurogasa Kururugi! Singing an original song for everyone." She announced as she walked away as the curtains slowly parted away.

On the stage was Kurogasa, standing there as the lights turned in on him, showing him along with the band, waiting for his signal to start. He turned to see Arnett as he smiled softly at her as the music began to start.

 _ **(Insert Song - Don't Lose Your Mind - S.S.P.D.)**_

The song started off with a slow beat but quickly turns into a unique instrumental, as Kurogasa nodded to the music, enjoying the tune it played.

 _ **(Don't trust donna machine demo saishin no shinka mo)**_

Kurogasa grabbed the mic as he started to sing softly into the beat of the song. Looking at everyone as they pay attention to it.

 _ **(You know command wo dasu maindo ga hitsuyou)**_

He continued the soft tune as he somewhat lost himself into the song, pouring out each note as he then began to pick up the pace.

 _ **(Nejireta jidai miwatasu sekai zetsubou shitatte)**_

He then looked at Arnett as he continued the beat of the tune, smiling slightly at her to which she smiled back.

 _ **(Massugu atsuku hashireru kokoro mamotte miseru sa)**_

As he kept singing, several of the students in the dance area started to dance to the music as well, enjoying the song as they have smiles plastered on their faces.

 _ **(Mayoi areba sugu nottorareru)**_

And as the music slowly tuned down, Kurogasa closed his eyes as he grips the mic on the stand.

 _ **(Kimi ga kizuita rekishi wo kurasshu saseru na)**_

He continued to have his eyes close as he sings, the music overtaking his senses as he played it out for everyone.

 _ **(Top gear de drive everyday you try kimi no kokoro ni tayasu na)**_

His eyes then shot open as he started to sway into the music, moving slightly with every beat as he turns his attention towards the others, smiling at them.

 _ **(Full gauge no passion let's take action)**_

As the music kept going with the beat, several of the students who were dancing kept it up as some started to just watch the performance.

 _ **(Hajimaru life danzen alive zenbu furikiri)**_

Arnett watched as he kept playing, smiling and tapping her feet to the music, really enjoying his performance at this, realizing this was meant to be something else than just a contest.

 _ **(Hitori kiri datte hashiritsuzukeru no sa don't lose your mind)**_

He then leaned down a bit as he gazed at Arnett, seeing her smiling made him want to start pouring more and more into the song.

 _ **(It's time ketteiteki na kougeki no shunkan)**_

He then took off the mic as he then began to walk around the stage, even dancing a bit here and there and some of the Pandora's began to scream happily.

 _ **(Flash bagutteru alert saigo wa jibun)**_

As he walked upon the stage, the rest of them started to notice how much work he put into this, realizing why he didn't do much after school.

 _ **(Kakujitsu kiseki okosu kakuritsu keisan dekinai)**_

As he walked along the stage, snapping his fingers to the beat, the tracks that the Shift Cars use appeared in front of the stage, Kurogasa smiling at it.

 _ **(Suuji ni dekinu omoi no tsuyosa kakete miru shikanai)**_

He then quickly rushed to it, and once on it he started literally surfing around it, putting on a show for everyone as he sped through it like he was surfing on water.

 _ **(Itami osore fumitodomaru nara)**_

As he does, he flew around Arnett, smiling down at her as she smiled back up at him, enjoying this performance.

 _ **(Shiawase no hitokakera mo tsukameya shinai sa)**_

As he surfed around it, it drove him upward before dropping him off, making the young rider to start free falling down towards the spectators, causing them to gasp in surprise.

 _ **(Top Gear de Drive nobody can ride kimi no kokoro wa dare ni mo)**_

But the tracks quickly reappeared as they caught him as he started to surf along it again, this time adding more loops and spins to it.

 _ **(Shihai dekinu mono got to be strong)**_

As he surfed around, he noticed Elizabeth on a small balcony near by, smiling at him as she leaned against the railing, watching him perform, to which made the rider blush slightly as he continued the show.

 _ **(Tomaranu life zettai pride juuryoku hanenoke)**_

He then surfed over towards the fountain and lake near by as the tracks slightly submerged underwater, showing like he was skating across the water like it was the ground itself. _ **  
(Ima kimi dake ga ugokidaseru no nara don't lose your mind)**_

But it didn't last as he raced off of it as the instrumentals began to take over the song for now, leaving him gliding in the air.

 ** _(Kokoro dokka chuuto hanpa)_**

But that ended as he quickly got back up on the stage, almost to the disappointment of the audience as he just smirked.

 _ **(Kimekanete itara tsuyosa wa norikonasenai)**_

As he stood there, several lights and color started to fly off, building up to the climax of the song as he smirked down at them.

 _ **(Top Gear de drive everyday you try kimi no kokoro ni tayasu na)**_

Once the music picked back up, Kurogasa started to dance again to the beat of the music, letting him just go with the tone and tune.

 _ **(Full gauge no passion Let's take action)**_

He then held his hand out towards Arnett who smiled and took it as she and him began to dance together as he kept singing.

 _ **(Hajimaru life danzen alive zenbu furikiri)**_

Arnett seemes to be fully enjoying it as she danced along with him, almost in sync as he kept up.

 _ **(Tatta hitori demo)**_

He then grasped her hand as they began to dance a bit closer, a faint blush appeared on both of their faces as they danced together.

 _ **(Top Gear de Drive ushinau mono nante nai)**_

Once close enough, Arnett and Kurogasa begin to gaze into each other's eyes and the song kept progressing but slowly starts to slow down.

 _ **(Ima kimi dake ga ugokidaseru no nara don't lose your mind)**_

The song then started slowing down more as Kurogasa finished his song, leaving him dancing with Arnett as the instrumentals keep playing until they finish as well, leaving the crowd cheering happily as Yumi began to walk back up on stage.

"Now that was quite the performance, don't you all agree?" she asked as the crowd cheered.

"Um… K-Kurogasa?" Arnett asked him, still in his arms.

"Yeah?"

"You can let go now."

"Huh? Oh!" Kurogasa got out, blushing.

Arnett's face was just as bright but she did have an enjoyable smile on her face as she walked off the stage and back towards the others. ' _Why won't my heart stop beating?'_ She thought to herself.

"Alright now everyone. Calm down." Yumi pleaded as the crowd stopped for a moment. "Thank you. Now, that was quite the show, but we're not done yet. Up next is Cody Aldrich! Also singing a song." Yumi informed, causing Rana to jump with joy, excited for her Destined One as Yumi walked off stage.

Cody walked onto the stage as he approached the mic, nodding at them as they began to start his song of choice.

 _ **(Insert song - Supernova - Tetra-Fang)**_

 _ **Afuredasu kanjou ga Kono karada tsukiyaburi**_

 _ **Toki wo tokashi hajimatta Next Stage**_

 _ **Itsumo tari nakute**_

 _ **Iiwake teki na akirame Zutto tsumiagete ita kakusu you ni**_

 _ **Doko ka toomaki ni Nagameteta you na keshiki**_

 _ **Kyuu ni tenohira no ue konagona ni kudake chiru**_

 _ **Kono kimochi no ikiba oshiete**_

 _ **Seigyo funou atsui honoo**_

 _ **Tomadoi wo yakiharai**_

 _ **Kinou mate no kankaku wasuresaseru**_

 _ **No one ever knows boku no oto**_

 _ **Dokomademo shinka suru**_

 _ **mada shiranai jibun ga mezameteku**_

 _ **Supernova**_

 _ **Mae ni susumu koto**_

 _ **Kowagattari wa mou shinai**_

 _ **Koukai suru koto ni narenai ou**_

 _ **Mamoritai to negau**_

 _ **Taisetsu na hito no mirai**_

 _ **Kizuita shunkan kara subete wa kawari dashita**_

 _ **Hora unmei kasoku shite yuku**_

 _ **Shougekido saidai no**_

 _ **Dekigoto ga kiseki yobu**_

 _ **Umarekawaru jibun wo tomerareani**_

 _ **No one ever knows boku no hadou**_

 _ **Sekaijuu hibikasete**_

 _ **Atarashii jidai e to hashiridasou**_

 _ **Supernova**_

 _ **Afuredasu kanjou ga**_

 _ **Kono karada tsukiyaburi**_

 _ **...There's no need to escape**_

 _ **Boku wa ima kawatteku...**_

 _ **Unmei no naka chiisana hoshi umareru metai ni**_

 _ **Seigyo funou atsui honoo**_

 _ **Tomadoi wo yakiharai**_

 _ **Kinou mate no kankaku wasuresaseru**_

 _ **No one ever knows boku no oto**_

 _ **Dokomademo shinka suru**_

 _ **Mada shiranai jibun ga mezameteku**_

 _ **Supernova**_

 _ **Mienai kurayami no naka**_

 _ **Kasuka na hikari tsukuridasu you ni**_

The instruments played for a bit more as Cody dances to the music before it slowed down and finishes. Several of the students were in awe as well before everyone clapped with thunderous applause. Cody smiled as he hopped off of the stage and towards the others.

"Heh… beat _that_." Cody smirked to Kurogasa.

"I'm the one that put on a show." Kurogasa countered.

"Well, at least I didn't pose like a circus clown…" Cody huffed, sparks flying off as the two riders glared at one another.

"Oh boy…" Kaho sighed.

"Are those two always like that?" Kazuya asked.

"As much as I fear…" Rinna sighed before yanking on their ears tightly.

"Itetetetetete!" Cody and Kurogasa cried out in pain.

* * *

Later on, Yumi walked onto the stage as she smiles to the ground. "Alright everyone! With those performances done. It times we move onto the main event! The contestants for the title of Pandora Queen!" She announced, every male applauding with delight as several of the girls head backstage to get ready.

Backstage, Rana was pumped as she started to bounce lightly from her heels, excited to put on a show and win this contest! "I will win this contest! My Destined One's request is on the line!" She beamed out, sparkles in her eyes.

"Best of luck to you." Answered a voice. Rana turns her head to see a smirking Arnett. "But, I believe I'll be winning this one."

"You?" Rana raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, it's for Kuro-chan after all." Arnett said.

Rana chuckled, "I'm sorry. But I'm winning this for Cody, My Destined One." she smirked, sparks flying off from their glares as well, several of the other Pandora's backing away from this possible fight.

"Oh not them too…" Kaho sighed.

Yumi walked up to the contestants. "Alright girls, break it up. No fighting allowed in this event." she frowned. "Now, you'll all take a number, and that number is where we'll call to those on stage. You can show off as much as you want, sides from weapons." Yumi explained. "You can either show off your dress, your body, or any other talent you want to show. The students will decide on who will be the next Pandora Queen, and claim their prize for this year."

"Fine, but it's gonna be me winning." Arnett smirked.

"Oh I beg to differ." Rana smirked back as electricity sparked between the two.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"It's almost time." Attia said.

" _ **Just make sure you do this right… Otherwise, we'll both be in deep trouble…"**_ Replied a voice from Attia's bag.

"I got this." Attia hissed.

" _ **You better… Otherwise either Genetics or Lupin will end you."**_

Attia nodded as she went over and grabbed what was talking. Inside it was a small red colored toy car. But it had the design of a Spider on top as it glowed brightly in her hands. "Soon… everything will be back to normal when I use this."

* * *

"Next up is 3rd year Arnett McMillan!"

The redhead pandora walks onto the stage, showing off her dress as several of the males roar in applause at it. Yumi turned to her, "So, what do you plan to do for your turn here? And what would you like to have as a prize?" she asked her, holding the mic near her.

"Well, I personally would like to take a special… 'Someone' to Hawaii. I always heard it was a nice place for a trip." She answered with a cute smile, sending a lot of the guys in a thunderous roar.

"A trip huh? Well, whoever this certain 'someone' is, I bet they'll be very lucky." Yumi smiled, as Arnett turned to Kurogasa and winked, causing him to blush.

After a bit more contestants come and go, several of them doing many things. Even Satellizer was there and she made a big impact due to her shyness and dress. But after so many, only one was left. "Alright, next up is 2nd year Rana Linchen!"

Rana hopped onto stage happily as more of the crowd roared with applause from her outfit as she waked up to Yumi. "And what about you, Miss Linchen? What is your prize going to be?" She asked her as Ranna took the mic.

"I'm going to be moving in with my Destined One!" she exclaimed, Cody gaining a small blush from that as the others looked at him with surprise and shock.

"Wow talk about announcing it to the whole world…" Kurogasa sweat dropped.

Cody groaned as he facepalmed. "I'm regretting giving her that offer…" He muttered.

"Yeesh, then you shouldn't have talked to her about it."

"She was being clingy to me…" Cody grumbled. "I had to think of something to get her to stop, and this was the only way."

"Well you better hope she doesn't win then." Kurogasa said.

"I'll pray to god as much as I can for that…" He grimaced.

After the contestants have come and gone showing off, Yumi walked up to the stage after hearing the judge's decision. Everyone was quiet as she looks upon the crowd and the contestants who returned back to the audience. Cody, Kurogasa and the others were also waiting for her to reveal the winner as she smiled at them all.

"Alright, the results are in! Our third place winner is Sattelizer El Bridget!" Yumi exclaimed as the light shines on top of her, causing the Untouchable Queen to blush lightly.

"Alright, not bad." Arthur grinned elbowing Kazuya. "Your girl did good." Kazuya blushed as he jabbed Arthur's stomach.

"Next, our second place winner is… Elizabeth Mably!" Yumi announced as the light shined on her. But as that does, everyone murmuring as to who took first place.

"That's a first… Elizabeth has won the past two Pandora Queen contests." Kaho got out, surprised.

"Then who won?" Kazuya wondered.

"And the winner of this year's Pandora Queen contest i~s…!" Yumi said, drawing out tension as everyone wonders who won?

 _ ***BOOOOOOOOOM!***_

The ground shook as near by a flaming mushroom cloud appeared overhead, causing panic amongst the students. "What the heck was that?!" Kazuya asked, worried.

"Tch… seriously?! How much more cliché can this get?!" Kurogasa gritted.

Out from the flames stood a very tall figure, it had a red and black body, with jagged arms, an odd head and a Roidmude plate on its chest, but showed red wires and chuckled deviously. It jumped from where it was as it landed on top of the stage, glaring at the crowd.

" **Masaka…. A Roidmude?!"** Krim shouted, an angered emoji appeared on the driver.

The unknown Roidmude then gazed upon where Cody and Kurogasa is at. It then lifted its arm, as a blade emerged from the side. It then glowed brightly as Krim gasped.

" **Minna! Abenai!"** He shouted at them all. The sword fired a beam at the Riders and the group, causing all of them to jump out of the way.

"Rinna-san!" Kurogasa shouted. Rinna nodded and threw the DriveDriver to Kurogasa.

" **Whoooooooa!"** Krim cried out before Kurogasa caught it and wrapped the belt around his waist.

"Sorry Krim, but duty calls!" Kurogasa apologized before he turned the key and flipped the back part of the Type Speed Shift Car and inserted it in the Shift Brace.

Cody also stood up as he strapped his Mach Driver on. He quickly lifted up his Signal Bike as he placed it inside the driver.

 _ **SIGNAL BIKE!**_

"Let's/Henshin!"

 _ **DRIVE! TYPE: SPEED!**_

 _ **RIDER! MACH!**_

The upbeat jazz tune and the trumpet horn tune played off as their armor formed and place ontop of them. The Type Speed tire flew out and attached to Kurogasa's chest as they both brandished their weapons before charging at the Roidmude.

"Any idea what this one is, Krim?" Cody asked him, sending their projectiles at the Roidmude, but it seemed to just deflect them away.

" **It's…"** Krim got out, before looking at closer inspection. " **Masaka…! 007! The Sword Roimude!"**

"Are you sure?" Kurogasa asked.

" **There's no doubt in my mind!"**

"But weren't they destroyed with the Nova?" Cody questioned.

" **I'm absolutely sure! There's no mistake on this presence!"** Krim shouted, the anger emoji showing again.

The plate on this Roidmude shifted from the wires to the number '007' on it. " _ **Hello, Krim…"**_ It responded with a chuckle.

" **Teme…! You're all supposed to be dead!"** Krim snapped.

"Krim, calm down!" Kurogasa scolded.

" _ **Oh, we were… But now, we're all slowly coming back… one… by… one…"**_ 007 chuckled. " _ **You may continue… Sword Roidmude."**_

"Yes…"

"Wait a minute… that voice… Attia?!" Kurogasa gawked.

The Sword Roidmude, or Attia, looked down upon Kurogasa, a low growl coming from it as it raised its arm again, but this time made a swing. "Kurogasa, look out!" Cody shouted, tackling him to the ground in time. A clear slice was made behind them, hitting the fountain as it slowly slides off from where the cut was made.

"You okay Kurogasa?" He asked him.

"I'm fine…" Kurogasa gritted as he got up. "Attia, you idiot! What the heck are you doing?! Do you have any idea what you just did?!"

"Shut it!" she growled, swinging her blade again as the two young riders dodged. "I don't want to hear anything from you 2nd years… Thanks to you two, we 3rd years are the laughingstock! The status quo are being torn apart. And I will not have that happen anymore!"

"By allying with the Roidmudes?! Are you insane?!" Cody snapped.

"As long as it gets rid of you two, I don't care!" She shouted, a red blast of energy is shot all around, slowing several of the students down.

" **Shimatta…!"** Krim exclaimed.

"Density Shift!" Kurogasa gritted.

"I just want everything back to normal! We 3rd years are superior and it will stay that way!" She yelled.

"Okay she's officially lost it!" Cody said.

 _ **ZENRIN!**_

Cody charged ahead as he jumped up to her height, once there he clashed against her, swinging his weapon at her as he staggered her back. He then pulled the trigger as he sent a few blasts, but she cuts them as she charged back delivering her own strikes at him.

"And you're the start of this problem!" She growled, kicking him away.

Cody grunts as he takes out Signal Mach and replaces it with a new one, this one was red and had a danger sign on the wheel as he places it in.

 _ **SIGNAL BIKE!**_

 _ **SIGNAL KOUKAN! KIKEN!**_

The Signal Indicator then showed the same danger symbol on it as he lifted his gun into the air, as he fired off a fire he quickly slammed his fist onto it.

 _ **TOTEMO! KIKEN!**_

What came out of the round was a very small cartoonish bullet, with eyes. It sniffed on the ground as it walked towards Attia, but then it suddenly grew large and roared menacingly.

"Eeeeeeeeeeek!" Arthur squealed, jumping into Kaho's arms.

"Get off!" Kaho shouted, dropping him on his butt. The large bullet then flew towards Attia, grabbing her new body and chomped on it before tossing her to Kurogasa.

"You're finished!"

 **HISSA~TSU!**

 **FU~LL THROTTLE: SPEED!**

"I don't think so!" The Sword Roidmude shouted as she managed to send sword slashes made of energy towards Kurogasa. The slashes hit their mark and exploded along with the stored energy that was supposed to be used for his Rider Kick.

"GAHHHHHHHHHH!" Kurogasa yelled in pain as he was sent sprawling to the ground.

"Kurogasa!" Cody growled, he then lifted the panel as he slammed his fist onto the button before closing it.

 _ **HISSATSU!**_

 _ **FULL THROTTLE: KIKEN!**_

"No you don't!" The Sword Roidmude shouted as she did the same thing to Cody, resulting in him sent sprawling after the explosion, as the energy blade struck him down.

"GGWAAUGH!" He yelled in pain as he fell onto the ground, his armor sparking before changing back to normal.

Attia panted for a moment before letting out a cackle. "You two are so weak! I don't know why I was afraid of your powers!" She smirked, turning her attention to Satellizer this time. "And you…" She then began to walk towards the Untouchable Queen.

"!" Satellizer gasped.

"You're the bane of everything! I'm going to start with killing you first!" Attia snarled.

"NO!" Kazuya shouted, getting in front of Satellizer with his arms spread out.

Attia glared at the Limiter. "Don't you dare think of getting in my way child…" She then raised her arm at him.

But before she could do anything, a fist striking her in the face, sending her back, and in an instant, several sparks fly off her armored body. She yelped in pain as she looked back to see Rana, now wearing metal gloves and boots, along with Arnett brandishing her scythe.

"What do you think you're doing?" She growled at them.

"No one hurts Kurogasa! Especially you Attia!" Arnett snapped back.

"You're going to pay for hurting my Destined One!" Rana added, slamming her metal gloves together.

Attia growled as she stood back up. "If you two are going to defy us 3rd years… Then I'll gladly send you two to hell!" She shouted as she rushed at them both.

"G-Gh! Krim… we gotta use _that_." Kurogasa gritted as he tried to get back up.

" **What?! No! It's out of the question!"**

"We don't have a choice!"

" **Don't be reckless Kurogasa! Your body can't handle it!"** Krim denied.

"If we don't do something, Arnett and Rana are going to be in serious danger!" Kurogasa snapped.

"What are you guys talking about?" Cody got out.

Krim went silent for a bit before he sighed. " **Very well… But be careful."** Krim warned. " _ **Come on! Dead-Heat!"**_ Krim shouted out.

A small red blur whizzed by as it raced around the area before striking Attia several times, causing her to move back. The red light then raced up and into Kurogasa's hand. What he had was a small red car with a white bike in it, but it looked incomplete at best as it sparked red energy.

"Alright Deadheat, don't you dare make lose it." Kurogasa said before he turned the key and took his Type Speed Shift Car before inserting the Deadheat Shift Car.

 _ **DRIVE! TYPE DEAD-HEAT!**_

Crackles of red electricity surrounded him as Kurogasa cringed as his whole body was in pain. "GAAAAAAAH! AHHHHHHHH!"

"What's happening to him?!" Kazuya gasped.

"It's a new Shift Car we decided to develop for them… But it's incomplete. And in this state, it can make him go out of control if he isn't careful enough…" Rinna explained, worried.

"And you're letting him use it?" Satellizer asked.

"We have no choice… This is a new kind of Roidmude… We don't know its power and if we don't try it… They'll die…" Rinna frowned.

As the red electricity surged, new armor was forming. Once donned, the body suit looks like Mach's while the chest had stronger body armor, resembling Drive's while on his right shoulder was the Signal Indicator, now in a percentage dial as Drive's helmet now gains a red helmet, similar to a dirt biker's helmet, but opened up.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

 **BGM: Don't lose your mind by S.S.P.D**

Attia's fight against Arnett and Rana stopped as the three girls looked at Kurogasa, his body surging with power as they all can feel it with ease. "You… you should've stayed down!" She growled, charging at the now red and white Rider. But the moment she tried to slash Kurogasa, his armor steamed and blurred out of vision. "What?!"

"Hyah!" Kurogasa shouted, throwing a punch before blurring out again and did another punch from another direction.

Attia growled, sending out another Density Shift, but it didn't do much as she was sent flying in several directions, as if she was in a pinball machine bouncing off from one hit towards another, several sparks bleeding off her armored body.

"Amazing…" Kaho got out.

"He's so fast, I can't even follow his movements." Arthur added.

"So~ dizzy!" Rana moaned, having swirls as eyes.

Attia growls as both her blade on her arms glow brightly. "If one slash won't work, then how about several?!" She shouted, swinging her arms but as she does, more sparks bleed off, stopping the energy build up as she stumbles to the ground.

She glances up to see Kurogasa standing in front of her, gritting her teeth in anger. "You… How are you so strong?!" She shouted.

"Unlike you, I don't need to prove that I'm the best." Kurogasa frowned. "I already know that I'm strong."

"Lies…. ALL LIES!" she yelled, charging at him.

" **Data calculated… I'm sending you the data on how to destroy the Roidmude body, but not hurt her, Kurogasa."** Krim informed as the data is transmitted into his helmet.

"Ah… wakatta!" Kurogasa nodded after receiving the information. "Ikuzo!" He said before pressing the button on the Shift Brace.

 _ **DEAD-HEAT!**_

His armor glowed brightly as steam and red electricity flowed out of his body as an energy tire formed in front of him. He kicked it at Attia, and once it struck, the energy flowed into her, stopping her movements. He then jumped high as he came flying down with a Rider Kick. Once it connected, the Roidmude body surged and broke away from Attia, who's slightly injured but away from the attack. The Roidmude was still attached to the kick before it erupted into an explosion. From the smoke, the core off '007 flies out before exploding into bits.

 **End BGM**

" _ **Nice Drive, Kurogasa!"**_ Krim smiled, but oddly enough, Kurogasa didn't respond as he just stood there. " **Kurogasa?"** He asked.

 _ ***BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP BEEP! BEEP!***_

" **Mazui…"** Krim muttered as he had a deadpan emoji.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOA!" Kurogasa cried out as he was moving on his own, flailing around as electricity crackled and steam hissed going out of control. "Help me! Stop this thing!" He wailed out comically as the students and staff moved out of the way.

" **I knew this would happen… You aren't ready for this power.."** Krim grimaced.

"Is there anyway we can stop it?" Kaho asked.

"Well, either if he can stop it by his own will, or someone… 'knocks' it out of him…" Rinna muttered.

"I can do that!" Rana smiled as she then charges in and literally punched Kurogasa to the ground, making an audible " _ **SMACK"**_ from the impact as the armor powered down and forced him back to his normal state.

"Ow…" Kurogasa groaned. "Thanks… I guess…"

Rana smiled before rushing over to Cody, slowly lifting him up as Arnett rushed to Kurogasa. "Are you alright Kuro-chan?" she asked with a worried look on her face.

Kurogasa managed to pull the Deadheat Shift Car out of the Shift Brace before reverting back to civilian form. "I'll live if that's what you're worried about…"

She sighes with relief before glaring at Rana. "Don't you think you could've hit him a bit less?" she frowned.

"You okay as well, My Destined One?" she smiled, ignoring her question.

"Can you stop calling me that?" He asked, not liking those words, also ignoring her question.

Rinna sighed as Type Speed rolls up on her dress. "Still… Neither of them are ready for that kind of power… What should we do with it Krim?" She asked, worried.

" **For now… We'll keep it sealed. Until Sensei can figure the right way for it to work…."** Krim responded, a calm emoji being on his face.

" _ **Mattaku… looks like she was useless after all."**_ A familiar voice said as a familiar Cyberoid jumped towards Attia.

" **Lupin!"** Krim shouted.

" _ **Hello Krim. Nice to see you again. But as much as I want to have a chat, I have something I need to do."**_ Lupin then looked towards Attia who was coming to. " _ **Now as promised… your Stigmata if you please."**_

Her eyes widen, "W-What? That wasn't part of the deal!" She shouted.

" _ **Oh but it was. Remember? I asked you in exchange for me helping you, I gain your Stigmata. Don't tell me you're backing out already."**_

"You never said anything about my Stigmata! Let me go!" she pleaded, struggling against him as Lupin ripped the back of her dress, revealing her three Stigmata.

" _ **So sorry girl, but a deal's a deal."**_ Lupin said before he pinched her skin and… ripped the Stigmata out?!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Attia screeched in pain.

"ATTIA!" Arnett shouted.

"KISAMAAAAAAAAA!" Cody shouted as he charged towards Lupin.

 _ **SIGNAL BIKE!**_

 _ **RIDER! MACH!**_

Cody donned on his armor as he swiped at Lupin, who dropped Attia to the ground, with his Zenrin Shooter, angered by what this monster has just done. Even though Attia was prideful and in the wrong, even _she_ didn't deserve that. Lupin merely jumped back to dodge Cody's attack.

" _ **And with that, I bid with adieu!"**_ Lupin laughed before jumping away.

"I won't let you get away!" He growled, shooting at the fleeing Cyberoid.

" _ **No! Let him go!"**_

"But-"

" _ **There's no point in going after him now. Right now, that girl needs medical attention!"**_ Krim said, having an angry emoji.

Cody growled in anger, slamming his weapon into the ground as he rushed to Attia, picking her up as he raced towards the medical ward as fast as he can.

* * *

The festivities had to be cancelled due to the incident and this year's Pandora Queen would have to be announced later on when everything had calmed down. As of now, Kurogasa was in Sister Margaret's office as the former was giving the detail report of what happened.

She frowns to see that one of the 3rd years tried something so reckless, but even more so that this, 'Lupin' can get past their defenses so easily… There was now a shift in power that didn't need to exist. She then turns to the young rider, "So… Mister Kururugi. What are your thoughts on this matter, and Attia's actions?" She asked.

"Well… to be honest… I think she should be punished accordingly, but I'm one for second chances too." Kurogasa said.

"So… I take it you just want her healed up then?" She asked.

"She didn't deserve to have her Stigmata ripped off like that. But she still needs to be punished after her recovery. After all, every action we do has consequences right?"

Sister Margaret nods. "Very well…" she said before letting him leave the room. Outside stood Rinna and Krim.

"Are you alright Kurogasa?" Rinna asked him.

"I'm fine. More or less." Kurogasa sighed. "That Deadheat Shift Car though…"

" _ **Yes… it needs great refining."**_ Krim said with a deadpan emoji. " _ **But even**_ **with** _**the refining…. I do not believe you, or Cody are ready for such raw power yet…"**_

"But Krim, you heard 007. The Roidmudes are coming back."

" _ **I said NO!"**_ Krim shouted before sighing. " _ **If you stayed in that form any longer, your body would be torn apart… I don't think you two are capable of it… I'm sorry Kurogasa… But that is not an option."**_

"So what are you saying…? You're saying me being capable of becoming a Kamen Rider was all a lie?" Kurogasa asked darkly. "Is that it?"

" _ **No… Thats not it… This power is too dangerous for anyone to use. Even if you had the time and power to train against it, it would overpower you in seconds.."**_ Krim grimaced.

"That's not the point!" Kurogasa yelled stunning Krim and Rinna. "You chose me to become the next Kamen Rider Drive for a reason Krim! You knew the risks and yet you asked me and I said yes! I knew what I was getting myself into! I know the risks I'm taking! That's what being a Kamen Rider is all about right?! Whatever hardships or trials I have to go through, I will take it because I fight for something that matters! The Riders fight for those who can't fight for themselves! They would go so far as to give up their happiness or their humanity to protect this world! And this is no exception!"

"Kurogasa…" Rinna murmured.

"I'm doing this, because I want to protect those who are precious to me! I will use my life for their sakes! If I die, then I'll die gladly, knowing without a shadow of a doubt that others would finish what I started!"

"…" Krim remained silent at that.

"I thought you would have more faith in me than this. And until you get all that stuck to your head, don't expect me to use the System for the next battle." Kurogasa said before storming off.

" _ **Kurogasa…"**_ Krim said sadly as a sad emoji was shown.

"It's okay Krim… He just needs to cool his head down… He knows you're just trying to protect them." Rinna said.

" _ **It still doesn't mean my heart won't hurt any less…."**_ He answered softly.

"But you knows he's right… you asked him, knowing the risks he will take." Rinna pointed out.

" _ **I know… but you remember what happened last time we took that risk… We lost her and had to lie to Cody…"**_ Krim frowned.

"I know…. I just hope you can deal with the consequences if it ever comes up." Rinna said as the two walked back to the lab.

* * *

"Damn it Krim… why don't you understand…?" Kurogasa sighed as he sat on the edge of a fountain with his head and shoulders hung down, feeling frustrated.

"You alright?" asked a familiar voice. Standing near him was Arnett, with a confused look on her face.

"Hey Arnett…" Kurogasa sighed. "No… I'm not alright… stupid Krim is being stubborn, that's all…"

She then sat next to him. "What happened?" She asked.

"Remember when I used Deadheat Form? Well he's being paranoid about using it because of its raw power, thinking that Cody can't handle it and I told him off about knowing the risks I'm taking. But he just wouldn't listen." Kurogasa explained. "Then I told him that until he gets that through his head, I'm not using the Drive System."

Arnett frowned. "I… can understand your ply… but think of it this way too. He just doesn't want to lose you or Cody. It's obvious something like this happened before and lost someone… He just doesn't want to relive that again along with the guilt."

"I get that but…" Kurogasa muttered. "I just wish he had more faith in Cody and I."

Arnett smiled as she leaned next to him. "I'm sure he does with all of his… 'heart'… But he knows the risks of these things since he made them. What if it came true while Cody did it? He would be gone… and Krim would have more guilt on his hands. Well… he doesn't have hands now but…"

"Heh, heh… is this your way of trying to put jokes in while trying to make me feel better?" Kurogasa chuckled.

Arnett smiled at him. "Maybe?" She giggled slightly. "Either way… Just try to understand him a bit more, alright?" She said before standing up.

"Alright. I'll try." Kurogasa smiled a bit. "Thanks Arnett. I needed that."

"Anytime, Kuro-chan." She winked at him. But before she went off, she stopped as she turned to him. "You know… we never got to finish our dance…" She smirked slightly.

"Eh?" Kurogasa blinked.

She blushed slightly, fidgeting with her fingers as she looked away slightly. "So um… want… to dance?"

"Um…" Kurogasa blushed slightly. "I uh… kinda had another kind of dance in mind."

Arnett tilted her head in confusion, "Oh? What do you mean?"

"Well… remember when I said that I wouldn't use the Drive System the next time a Roidmude shows up? Well… I was serious about that so…" he blushed a bit heavier.

Arnett walked up to him. "So… then what?"

"I… I'm ready… for the Baptism…"

Arnett blinked, as if she didn't hear it right. "I-I'm sorry…. can you… repeat that?"

"Y-You heard me!" Kurogasa stammered.

Arnett blushed heavily, but then gained a short smile as she took his hand. "T-Then… follow me…. my room is more comfier…" He nodded as they made their way towards the girls dormitory and her room. And from there… the rest is up to your imagination.

* * *

A/N: Heya Minna! Welp! Another chap down and now Dead-Heat Drive is done! :D But next Chap is gonna be one I've been waiting for a long time now. :3

Until then, later minna!


	9. Chapter 9: Birth Of The True Dead-Heat

Freezing: At Mach Speed

* * *

Chapter 9: Full Throttle! Birth Of The True Dead-Heat User

* * *

 _In an offset location, out past the ruins of an old lab, a familiar caped figure entered the area. After making his way to the center of the lab, he walked towards a small containment area, before placing the fresh Stigmata he just stole._ " _ **Another day of fresh Stigmata."**_ _Lupin chuckled to himself._

" _LUPIN!" Chase shouted out in the distance of the lab. Lupin sighed as he changes back into his human form before heading towards Chase._

 _Once there, Chase grabbed and pinned Lupin to the wall. "Why… didn't you take me?" He growled._

" _Because you were still recovering from your last battle."_ _Lupin answered._

" _Fuzakeru na!" Chase snarled._

" _Maa, maa, you need to cool down. Besides, I got what I came for so it's all good. Nothing to worry about." Lupin waved off._

" _You better make sure I can fight those Riders soon… I want them to taste defeat, before moving onto Krim…" He growled, storming off from him._

" _Mattaku… always the hot headed one." Lupin sighed._

* * *

(Insert opening - Chance to Shine by AKINO )

* * *

The tune starts off small until the vocals start.

 _ **(Kimi ga warau, Kaze ga mieru)**_

We then see Cody sitting in the middle of a vicious battle field looking down as rain poured on him.

 _ **(Tsunai da sora, Toki no muko)**_

We then get a close up of Cody holding the Signal Bike Mach in his hand. Until Rana walks up and places her hand on his shoulder so he looks up at her.

 _ **(Sekai no hate de matteru)**_

Rana then smiles as the clouds slowly start clear up above them. It then makes Cody smile back as the sun shines on them both.

 _ **(Maiagare, Oshiminai yuuyake ni)**_

The camera then quickly pans up showing the title card brightly before it disappears.

 _ **(Inochi wa mezame utaeba)**_

We then see Japan's West Genetics Academy. Where we see Cody Aldrich smiling and holding up Signal Bike Mach next to Rana Linchen as she then grabs a hold of Cody's arm. As well as Kazuya Aoi standing next to Satellizer El Bridget as they both smile. And as they bump each other they both blush heavily. Then the screen flashes images of the Nova attacking, Rogue Pandora, and even Mashin Chaser too.

 _ **(Kitto todoku)**_

Cody and Kazuya then slowly look at the camera with determined faces.

 _ **(You will get your chance to shine)**_

We then see Cody transform in Kamen Rider Mach as he charges into battle with Rana and Elizabeth.

 _ **(Akiramenai, de)**_

And as they battle more Pandora show up to help them. From the other students like Chiffon, to Cathy, and even Elizabeth too.

 _ **(Janpushite, Hashiridashite)**_

Cody uses several Signal Bikes as they give him his Signal Koukan. From it curving into enemies, splitting apart and even stopping them in their place.

 _ **(Omoi wa kitto kanau)**_

We even see him turning into Dead-Heat Mach as he charges into battle at blinding speeds.

 _ **(One day you will get your wings)**_

Kazuya sends out an Anti-Freezing Wave. Freezing all of their enemies as they take them down. It then cuts to Kazuya in the past as a child holding onto his sister Kuzuha, smiling happily.

 _ **(Hajimari wa ima)**_

It's then cut to Satellizer at a young age cowering from Luis in the dark before it shatters showing a confident Satellizer.

 _ **(You can fly through blue blue skies)**_

We then see several other Pandora with their limiters as well as Gengo Aoi, E-Pandora, and more.

 _ **(You can touch the blue blue sky)**_

We then see Rana is standing above Cody holding a box of food as he quickly gets up to chow down on them with her. And as they eat there camera then finally pans back up into the sky to show the title card one last time.

* * *

As the sun rose at Genetics, the light beamed into Arnett's room, slowing encompassing the whole place showing that there were articles of clothing all over the floor. The rays of light slowly moved up on the bed, shining on a exhausted yet sleeping Kurogasa. Arnett on the other hand slowly woke up and pushed herself off the bed to sit, with the blanket only covering her front side as she smiled lightly at him.

"Wake up Kuro-chan…" she smiled, leaning in and kissing his forehead.

"Mmmmmm…" Kurogasa mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes. "Arnett…?"

She giggled at the sight of him waking up. "Hey there, my Limiter." She said softly.

Kurogasa was confused for a moment until it all came back to him. He remembered the warmth of her skin, the sweet moaning of her voice, and then… the big finale. "Oh yeah… I remember…" He muttered.

"I take it you liked our… 'contact'?" She asked slyly, as she leaned in.

"Yeah… it was…" Kurogasa trailed off. "Words just can't describe last night."

Arnett giggled again. "Same here…" she leaned in before kissing his cheek. "Never knew that you were 'psychotic' in bed though…" she teased.

"I'd… prefer the term overzealous…" He muttered, looking away with a heavy blush.

She giggled again before she got off the bed before starting to make her way at the shower. "Anyways, we better get ready. School starts in a few hours." She said before giving him a sly grin. "Care to join me?"

"Uh…" Kurogasa said, thinking about it.

 _ ***KNOCK, KNOCK***_

There was a knock on the door before it opened to reveal Ingrid.

"Gah!" Kurogasa freaked out.

"Ingrid?" Arnett blinked. "What's up?"

She glared before pointing to Kurogasa, who the latter looked around before pointing to himself, she nodded as she pointed towards out the dorm. "Out… Now…" She demanded.

"Uh… ehehe…" Kurogasa said nervously with a sweat drop before turning to Arnett with a look that's begging her to help him.

"Sorry… but when Ingrid is here… there is no stopping her." Arnett apologized with a frown. Ingrid was glaring at Kurogasa, her eyes showing if he didn't hurry, she will throw him out of the dorm, clothes or no clothes.

"Alright, I'm going. Just… let me get my clothes…" Kurogasa said before getting off the bed and gathered the said clothes before going to the bathroom. A couple minutes later, he came out all dressed before darting out of the room, but not before thanking Arnett for last night.

"Did you just really do that with him?" Ingrid asked Arnett?

"Yes."

"Even though you just had your Baptism with him Arnett, that doesn't mean he can stay longer. This is the girls dormitory. What if he decides to peek on a few in their rooms?" Ingrid questioned.

"Kuro-chan's not the type of person to do that." Arnett sighed. "He said it himself. He's been taught to respect women."

"Doesn't mean something like that won't happen on accident." she huffed.

"Okay point taken, but he's a sweet boy overall. He wouldn't hurt a fly. Besides, you saw what happened after I fought him. He was totally embarrassed and mortified. Heck, he accidentally touched me and ran for the hills."

Ingrid smirked. "That was pretty funny." She admitted.

"C'mon, don't be such a meanie." Arnett pouted.

"You know it's true." Ingrid smirked.

"Mmmmmmmmm…" Arnett pouted again. "Still, I think you should give him a chance. I trust him, so why don't you?"

"I trust your judgement, Arnett. That's more than enough for me." She answered, walking away from her room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cody was relaxing out on top of a roof, taking a few snaps at the scenery as he smiled slightly. "What a nice day…" He said to himself out loud, not knowing of a small figure walking up behind him.

"Hello!" Cody turned to see Rana now there, smiling brightly.

"GAH! Rana?! What are you doing here?!" He asked, backing up a bit from her, until he's now against the wall.

"What else silly? To spend time with my Destined One!" Rana chirped.

"Not this again…" Cody sighed. "Look, Rana… I think you have the wrong-" She stopped him by pressing her fingers against his lips.

"I know, Cody. You don't feel ready for anything yet. But, trust me, we are meant for this." Rana said softly, looking at him as a smile is plastered on her face. "After all, Khunlun- I mean… my Stigmata resonated with you. I know we're destined to be together, either now, or later."

Cody blinked as he looked at Rana before she stood up. "Now, come on. School is about to start." Cody smiled slightly, nodding as he stood up and followed after her.

' _You know… She is easy on the eyes…'_ Cody admitted in his thoughts.

* * *

"No way! Did you really?!" Kaho gawked.

"Yeah…" Kurogasa admitted as he blushed while his hair covered his eyes.

"I never thought I would see the day, where Kurogasa got laid." Cody chuckled at the rhyme.

"Still, it's a big step, and I'm glad you took it Kurogasa." Arthur said, patting his back. "Now, you two are partners for life."

"Yeah… thanks, I guess…" Kurogasa mumbled. Dream Vegas then drove up to Kurogasa and made slot machines noises making him blush heavily. "S-SHUT UP VEGAS! ENOUGH WITH THE JACKPOT JOKES!"

Everyone let out a large laugh as someone tapped Kuorgasa's shoulder. "Can I sit with you all?" Arnett asked.

"Uh… Hey Arnett…" Kurogasa blushed as he smacked Dream Vegas away while still looking at her. She smiled as she sat next to Kurogasa. Cody grinned as he elbowed his friend, getting him to start talking to her more.

"S-So um… Arnett? What was your wish if you won the Pandora Queen contest?" Kurogasa asked.

"Um well… I wanted to go to Hawaii… with well… you…" she answered, blushing.

"Hawaii huh? Sounds like a paradise." Kaho said, a soft smile on her face.

"So, when's the honeymoon?" Cody chuckled, causing Kurogasa to choke on his food as Arnett blushed more while looking down. And unfortunately for him, the food went down the wrong pipe causing Kurogasa to pound his chest furiously.

"Kurogasa!" Arnett panicked before she got behind him and did a Heimlich maneuver causing Kurogasa to spit out the food and he let a few bad coughs.

"You alright Kurogasa?" Kazuya asked him, not noticing the tease that Cody just played.

He nodded as he glared at his friend, who's chuckling like a madman. He slight revenge grin appeared as he looked at Rana. "Say, Rana? I talked to Rinna and Sister Margaret about what you asked for, and they said it was okay to move into his room." Kurogasa said.

This time, on the other foot Cody was choking on his food as well, pounding his chest to make sure it goes down the right pipe as he looks at Kurogasa like he just made a deal with the devil. "Are you crazy?!" He whispered at him.

"Really?! They approved?!" Rana asked excitedly.

"Oh no…" Cody paled. Next thing he knew, Rana grabbed him by the neck, smiling brightly. He looked at Kurogasa with a death glare, mouthing the words. 'You're going to pay for this' at him. Rana then started dragging Cody off, clearly happy about this as she made her way to her room, thinking of what to pack.

Arnett looked back at Kurogasa. "Is that true?" She asked, to which the Rider nodded.

"Oddly enough, Rinna-san was going to tell him in person, but I told her I would take care of it." He smirked, drinking his coffee.

* * *

"I didn't approve of this…" Cody sighed in his room, looking down as he saw Rana already putting away her clothes and more, as the bed he had increased to now fit two people easily. ' _Why me?'_ He groaned in his thoughts.

"This is just stupendous! I never thought that my wish would be granted! Khunlun surely has favored me today!" Rana beamed, twirling around on her tiptoes.

"You were supposed to move in _IF_ you won the Pandora Queen Contest…" Cody deadpanned.

"True, but by telling us this wonderful news, it's obvious I did win!" She beamed at the logic.

"Uh… I'm pretty sure that the winner wasn't announced because of Attia rampaging as a Roidmude."

"Oh, Cody, My Destined One…" She beamed, booping his nose. "None of that matters now."

"It _does_ matter!" Cody snapped comically.

"Just be glad! You now get to wake up to me, everyday for the rest of your life!" Rana beamed.

' _Oh why why WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!'_ Cody wailed in his thoughts.

"Also…" She said, leaning against him, their eyes meeting as hers were half lidded. "This means we can do _anything_ we want to… and without consequences…" She said, seductively.

Cody's face went red before his phone rang. He quickly gets it out as he pointed to it before leaving her in the room as quick as he could. Outside, he panted heavily before answering is. "Who is it and HOW can I thank you?" He asked.

" _ **Hello Mach…"**_ Replied Lupin, causing the rider to stop and glare at the phone.

"What do you want, Lupin?" He asked, standing up.

" _ **Oh, just another challenge for you!"**_ Lupin replied, Cody able to hear his smirk. " _ **Also you're thanking me for getting away from that Rana girl? This is a first."**_

"Oh trust me you have no idea." Cody shuddered. "Wait, how did you know that?"

" _ **Oh I have my secrets."**_ Lupin said.

"Whatever. Look I'll pay you back for helping me back there, a truce for one day for a lack of better term. Nothing bad. Something simple where we just… enjoy quality time. But until then, what challenge are you giving me?"

" _ **Oh, just a simple easy challenge… I'm sending you the coordinates for where it will be held. The prize… is something I bet you would like back…"**_ Lupin chuckled before he cut the line off. On the phone a screen showed the map and where this challenge was at.

"Huh… okay." Cody said but then the phone rang again. "What now?"

" _ **Uh… Cody? Its Krim. Is everything alright?"**_

"Huh? Oh hey Krim… nothing. Everything's fine." Cody answered. "Why?"

" _ **I just came to check up on you is all. Heard what happened, and figured you could use someone to talk to. After all, I know that you're not the best when girls start being dominate over you."**_ Krim replied.

"No kidding…" Cody sighed.

" _ **Also… is Kurogasa…"**_ Krim trailed off.

"He said he still wouldn't talk to you." Cody answered.

" _ **I thought so…"**_ Krim sighed sadly.

"Hey, don't be like that Krim. Kurogasa knows this. He just doesn't want to think that you don't trust him enough. Just give it some time and you two will be back together as partners again." Cody smiled.

" _ **I hope you're right."**_ Krim said.

* * *

"Alright. I'm gonna teach you how to use your Limiter abilities." Yumi said to Kurogasa. "It's very simple to do. Think of it like another muscle you have to exercise. At first it will be hard to get it started, but once you tried it enough times, it'll be easy." Yumi explained. "I want you to try an Ereinbar Set with me first."

"Ereinbar Set?" Kurogasa asked confused.

"It's a special place in the brain where once connected between Pandora and Limiter, it gives them the same sense, taste, and touch of what the other is feeling. It allows the Limiter's to cast Freezing area's, while Pandora get a massive boost of their abilities. And in some cases, it gives the Pandora some… ahem… 'unique pleasure' once used." Yumi explained to him.

"What?" Kurogasa blinked, before he blushed. "Oh geez… you mean they'll actually-"

"Yes…" Yumi blushed slightly.

"On the spot?!"

Yumi nodded. "We're still trying to find out why that happens, but it's not that big of a priority." she said. "Alright. Now, concentrate and focus on your Stigmata. Then try find my frequency and sync it to that." She explained.

Kurogasa nodded as he closed his eyes and stretched his arm forward holding it with his other. As he does, a red glow overtook him as he began to focus his Stigmata in him. While he had a very low level of them, thanks to Krim it did increase enough, for him to join the school. As he stood there, his eyes closed, wondering if he could do it too.

' _Hm? What's that?'_ He thought to himself. While his eyes were closed, he saw a few dim lights and as he kept focusing, the dim lights began to grow and grow, until he could actually see the Stigmata energy produced by Yumi, standing in front of him. ' _Is… this what she was talking about?'_ He asked in his thoughts. He then concentrated as he saw his Stigmata power flowing towards her, once it connected they both let out a gasp as he opened his eyes.

Yumi panted slightly as she looked at her hands. ' _What… power he possesses…'_ Yumi thought to herself as she looked back up. "V-Very good Kurogasa…" She said.

"Sensei, are you okay?" Kurogasa asked.

She coughed before her blush faded and nodded to him. "Yes. fine. Just wasn't prepared for such an overflow of power. I can see now why Krim chose you." She smiled. "Now, since it seems you have the handle of it, start up the Ereinbar Set. Wit this, your sense will be connected to mine, and you'll even get a boost of your abilities as well."

"Right…" Kurogasa muttered before he closed his eyes and stretched out his arm forward again while holding with his other. He concentrated, focusing to get the image of syncing with Yumi and once he did, his eyes shot open. "Ereinbar Set!"

Yumi also felt it, the blush returning as she felt more power flowing into her. She gasped as this time, a red Freezing area formed between the two, encompassing the whole whole training building before it slowly faded away. Yumi was on the ground, panting heavily as she looked up at Kurogasa. "G-Good job… Kurogasa… Seems to me… your Stigmata are quite… the special type." She smiled slightly.

"T-Thanks Yumi…" He panted, now on the ground as well before he looked at his hand, feeling the new power he had obtained. ' _I wonder… if I can control Dead-Heat now?'_ He asked in his thoughts.

Suddenly, the area began to shake as if something was breaking in. Yumi stood up before a single blast was sent out, striking her shoulder as she collapsed to the ground.

"Yumi!" Kurogasa shouted.

What came in was none other than Chase, in his Machine Chaser form, holding the gun before turning towards Kurogasa. "Drive…" He growled out.

"Chaser…" Kurogasa gritted. "What are you doing here?"

"Easy…" He said, before pointing the gun at him. "For you, Drive…" He said, before pulling the trigger. But the blast also hit him in the shoulder. "Sadly, for now I can't kill you… yet." He said, walking towards the exhausted Rider.

* * *

 _ ***CRASH!***_

"Oh!" Arnett gasped as her glass of water fell from the table onto the floor, breaking into pieces as the water spilled out. She was about to walk over and clean it up, but as she was about to, an odd feeling overcame her.

She thought about it for a moment before her eyes widen softly before she stood up and looked out the window. "Kurogasa…" She said softly, placing her hand over her heart.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rana was sitting on her new bed as she was waiting for Cody to return. She sighed as she looked at the clock, noticing it was a few hours after he left. While she wouldn't worry this much, her heart was telling her the opposite. "Cody… Where are you?" She asked to herself out loud.

" _ **Maybe, I can lead you to him?"**_ Replied a voice.

Rana stood up, turning towards the balcony, to only see Lupin now standing there. She glares at him as she dons on her volt Weapons. "Who are you, foul monster?" She questioned.

Lupin was a bit surprised. " _ **Ho? You can tell I'm not human?"**_ He asked her.

Rana nodded. "Everything has an Aura. Living, dead, plant, animal, and even machines… But yours…" She got into a fighting stance. "Yours tells me you are not to be trusted… One not meant to have that power… So I ask again… Who are you?" She demanded.

" _ **Hmhmhmhmhm… my, my, how intriguing."**_ Lupin chuckled.

Rana growled, as she crashed through the balcony window, tackling him out and onto the pavement below. Once there, she began to throw punch after punch at Lupin. Knowing she must fight him off otherwise she'll be in grave danger.

Lupin just could only chuckle. This woman had a lot more fire than he thought. While using her as a pawn was his first thought, mostly due to her power not on par on the ones he has plans for, this one could still be beneficial. Once she threw another punch, he countered by tossing her. But that didn't stop her as she came charging back, this time two wings of light appearing on her back, surprising him as she punched him into the fountain near by.

Ranr panted as she saw Lupin standing up, cracking his neck. " _ **I must admit… I didn't think you had such power in your body…. Guess I need to take this seriously now…"**_ He said, reaching into his coat and bringing out something familiar. It looked like Chase's Break Gunner, but golden, and small gems on it. " _ **Time for me to finally become a Kamen Rider…"**_ He smirked, angering Rana.

"You're no Kamen Rider!" She shouted out.

" _ **Then what do you call this then?"**_ He asked, pressing and holding the barrel of the gun. As he does, a suspenseful jazz tune played as he smirks at her. " _ **Henshin."**_

As he does he shot up into the air, several energy gems as they break apart into smaller, bits of gems. They then began to fly back, placing on top of Lupin as he does his pose. Once done, the formations of the gem showed up armor pieces before placing onto him

 _ **L~UPIN!**_

The jazz tune finished as the armor donned onto him. He now has a dark red body suit. Along with it were some black bits, a chest piece with a few gems on it, as well as on his belt buckle, shin guards, and wrists. He also has on a cape with a film reel wrapped around it, and his helmet seem to have not only a moustache, but a top hat as well. Place in the center of the forehead was a purple gem. " _ **Kamen Rider Lupin… Has arrived!"**_ He announced.

Rana's eyes widened before giving him a death glare. "How… How dare you take the title of _my_ Destined One?!" She shouted, charging at him again.

Lupin though, was ready for her this time. As she came charging in, he dodged her assault with ease. Easily redirecting her attacks, or parrying them with just a slight movement of his free hand. Rana though didn't notice since she was in a rage.

" _ **Oh come now, is that the best you can do?"**_ Lupin asked. " _ **My, my, I thought you'd be more of a challenge. Oh well, might as well finish this now."**_ Lupin sighed before kicking her back. He then places his palm on the barrel again, the gems on his armor now glowing brightly.

 _ **ULTIMATE!**_

 _ **LUPIN SLASH!**_

Lupin then charged forward, punching her in the chest as gems sprayed out from her back. Her eyes went white as her clothes were slightly torn up before collapsing on the ground. Lupin chuckled as he picked her up. ' _Now… let us see how Mach can handle his decision?'_ Lupin chuckled, before vanishing into gems.

But from afar, a familiar red shift car, now with a white bike attached to it, saw what happened before it honked softly slowly moving away from the scene. Possibly planning on following the fake Rider.

* * *

Back with Cody, he finally arrived at the location Lupin sent. He took off his helmet, looking up at the torn down building. "Geez… Cliche much?" He said to himself as he hopped off his Machine Macher before heading inside while, also strapping on his Driver, just in case this was a trap as he thought.

After walking past debris and more, he came across a simple, working elevator. He sighed as he pressed the button and waited. Once it came to him, he stepped inside as it began to take him down to what he believes is the lower levels of this place, and probably Lupin's hideout.

After a bit longer, he finally made it down to the lower levels. What was there was a large arena, and a few laboratory stations on the side of it. He looked to see Chaser, now back in the form he used to take down Cody easily, along with a smirking Lupin. Cody glared at them both as the elevator finally got to the bottom of the lift, as he walked out of it. "So, Lupin… Why bring me here?" Cody asked, wanting to know.

"Good job making it here. I was thinking you wouldn't come." Lupin said.

"Just get to the point already." Cody snapped.

"My, my, aren't _we_ in a hurry." Lupin chuckled. "Very well then. Let's cut to the chase." With a snap of his fingers, two large boxes folded apart, revealing an unconscious Rana and Kurogasa, bound onto a metal cross. Cody's eyes widened. "Kurogasa! Rana!" He growled, glaring at Lupin. "Bastard! They're not apart of this!" He shouted, bringing out his Zenrin Shooter before pointing it at him.

"Ah, ah, ah, shoot me and Chaser kills them." Lupin wagged his finger.

He growled, putting it away. "I should've figured by accepting your 'request' that you would take them… So what do you want Lupin?" Cody asked, wanting to fight him now.

"Oh simple… This time, sides from fighting Chase, here, are their lives." Lupin replied. "Lose, you and their Stigmata will be taken. Win, I'll give them back to you, free of charge, harm and of course manipulation."

"Don't… do it Cody…"

Cody looked up to see Kurogasa and Rana now awake. "Don't do this. You can't win… Just leave us now." Kurogasa pleaded.

"I can't just let my friends be left here with this monster!" Cody retorted.

"Don't worry about us, Cody." Rana smiled. "Just escape, we'll be fine!"

"No! I'm not leaving you both!" Cody yelled back, arguing with them.

"Just go damn it!" Kurogasa shouted, wincing at his injury.

"Gh…!" Cody gritted as he tried to think of what to do.

"You have those two choices Cody… Otherwise…" He snapped his fingers, and two pink gem Stigmata appeared as they slowly work their way to Kurogasa and Rana. "They'll lose their wills with ease."

"Grrrrr…!" Cody growled out. "FINE!" He shouted out, with Lupin grinning from ear to ear.

"Excellent… Let the match begin…" Lupin said, walking back as Cody placed in his Signal Bike.

 _ **SIGNAL BIKE!**_

"Henshin!"

 _ **RIDER! MACH!**_

The armor formed and donned onto him as Cody charged in, sending several blasts at Chaser - Wolf. Upon closer contact, he started to swing his weapon at the Roidmude, along with a few punches and kicks to combine his attack and get the upper hand first before Chase struck back.

However, his punches and kicks did little to no effect. "Is that all you can do?" Chaser asked.

"Not even close!" He shouted, spinning the front wheel of his weapon as he stuck him with an upward slash.

 _ **ZENRIN!**_

While sparks did fly off, it didn't do much damage to him. Cody jumped back as he pointed the gun and opened fire upon Chaser, trying his best, spite fear starting to take back over him fro the last encounter he made with the Reaper.

"Pathetic…" Chaser muttered.

 _ **GUN!**_

Chaser fired several shots and sparks flew off of Cody's armor, making him fly back several feet. "ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!"

"Cody!" Kurogasa and Rana shouted.

He grunted and panted in pain as he slowly stood back up. He growled in anger as he pressed the button several times as he glowed white before vanishing.

 _ **ZUTTO! MACH!**_

As he entered his superior speed state, he charged at Chaser, lifting his arm up to deliver several strikes at the Roidmude, he had to win or else, he would lose his friends!

However, Chase managed to stop his strikes with one hand.

"Nani?!" Cody gasped.

"DIE!"

 _ **BREAK!**_

Chaser thrusted his arm as his Break Gunner struck Cody, sparks flying off but Chaser didn't let go as he kept wailing on his, again and again and again! Over and over as he kept sending several rough damages upon the young rider until he finally let go and struck him so hard, he became embedded into the concrete wall. Sparks continued until he was ejected from his armor, leaving the rider injured and lying in there while the Shift Bike laid next to him.

 _ **OTSUKARE!**_

"CODY!" Kurogasa shouted.

"Noooooooooooo!" Rana yelled.

"My, my, what a pity, I was hoping you would be more of a challenge." Lupin sighed disappointed.

"So, can I kill him now?" Chaser asked, walking towards the beaten rider.

"Yes you may." Lupin nodded. "I'll take his Stigmata once you're done."

Chaser chuckled as he walked towards the young rider, but stopped as he turned towards Kurogasa. "Look here Drive! And you too… Krim…" He said venomously.

"Krim?!" Kurogasa gasped.

From the small pocket of Cody, the familiar red shift car rolled out and onto the floor. But it remained quiet as it turned to Kurogasa, then back to Chaser. " _ **Chase…. Please don't do this…"**_ He pleaded.

"What are you doing here Krim?!" Kurogasa snapped.

"Aw… he was worried about you two…" Lupin chuckled. "I bet, if he had the chance, he would've just strapped the system onto Cody and have him use the Drive system to match Chase, but… we made plans for that."

" _ **Who said anything about that?"**_ Krim asked.

Suddenly a red blur whizzed by, racing around the area as it not only knocked back Chase and Lupin, but it freed Rana and Kurogasa from the crosses they were attached to. It raced around again, freeing Cody as what stopped in front of him was the familiar Shift Car, Dead-Heat. Only this time, it had a white bike attached to the side of it.

"Ow…" Kurogasa groaned. "You okay Rana?"

"I'm fine… But what about Cody?" She asked, worried.

As Cody was reeling from being free from Chaser's grip, after managing to get up, the Dead-Heat suddenly went into the Mach Driver.

 _ **SIGNAL BIKE/SHIFT CAR!**_

"What the-" Cody got out, as the Driver closed on itself.

 _ **RIDER! DEAD-HEAT!**_

Energetic Spanish music played as the Mach armor was formed first. And as it does, red armor was being placed on top of the chest, shoulders, and helmet along with the Dead-Heat tire formed from the steam pouring out until everything is placed on top. While everything looks the same, the helmet was now more of Mach's design with a spoiler grill on it. Steam and red electricity poured out as Cody can now feel the raw power.

"Whoa! WOW! I never felt such power before!" He beamed as he glanced up at Chaser. "So, shall we begin?" He taunted Chaser, actually liking this power.

"Whoa…" Rana said in awe.

"Krim… You…" Kurogasa got out.

" _ **Professor Harley finished it not too long ago and sent it back to me. Now, it not only is it complete, but it also works for Mach as well."**_ Krim said proudly.

"So that means you…"

" _ **I've… thought about what you said Kurogasa. And… you were right…"**_

"I… am?" He questioned.

" _ **Yes, I need to start trusting you completely now… For now, there won't be any secrets or keeping things locked away from us for now on"**_ Krim said, 'smiling'.

"Oh how touching…" They then turned to see Lupin, now in his Rider Form as he walked towards the group. "Unfortunately for you, none of you will escape here alive… I've now come too far to obtain your Stigmata's…" He growled.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" A familiar Pandora yelled as she did a Triple Acceleration on Lupin.

"GGAUGH!" Lupin shouted, sparks flying off as he looks up to see Arnett, surprised. "What!? How did you get in here?!" He growled.

" _ **Simple. I led her here."**_ Krim chuckled.

"Arnett?!" Kurogasa gasped.

She kneeled down, a worried look on her face. "Are you alright Kurogasa?" She asked him, cupping his cheek.

"Yeah… I'm fine… with you here." Kurogasa smiled back as he managed to get up with her help, including Rana.

"Good." Arnett smiled before turning back to Lupin putting back on her fierce look. "Let's deal with this bastard."

"You're not the only one." Rana said, getting into her stance. "He's gonna pay for hurting my Destined One!"

"Right. But first, I gotta show you my new trick." Kurogasa said before holding his arm out clutching it with his other hand. "Ereinbar Set!" A red glow flowed out of him as it connected to Arnett, surprising her enough for her face to turn red for a moment before grinning.

"What!? There was no data about you using that!" Lupin gasped, actually backing up.

"Well, April Fools dumbass!" Kurogasa quoted.

Lupin growled as he pointed his gun and fired, but as he did, two old film reels appear, showing 4 Roidmudes as they spawn out from it and charged at the group.

"Go for it Arnett!" Kurogasa cheered.

"Right!" Arnett nodded before charging in as well with her newfound boosted power.

" _ **Ereinbar Set… Kurogasa, did you-"**_ Krim began.

"Not now Krim!"

Arnett now was even faster than before, racing around Lupin as sparks flew off his armor, but it wasn't done as Rana came in, wailing on the gem rider, striking him with such force, they could feel the shockwaves of her punches when they made contact.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lupin cried out as he tumbled on the ground before managing to get back up. "This is… impossible! How can you Pandoras be this strong already?!" Lupin snarled.

"Seems to me, you only looked at their Stigmata, not their real strength!" Kurogasa said to him.

* * *

 _ **BURST! DEAD-HEAT!**_

Cody rushed towards Chaser, this time he actually was getting the upper hand as he sent barrage after barrage of punches at Chaser, making dents in his armor for once as he speeds around him, making a red tornado around the Roidmude. But he wasn't done as not only electricity was surging around in it, Cody raced past Chaser each time, sending another hard punch after another, Chaser just couldn't keep up.

"What's the matter? Can't keep up this time, Chasey?" Cody taunted.

"Don't think for a second that your new form can change anything!" Chaser shouted.

 _ **EXECUTION! FULL BREAK: WOLF!**_

Cody smirked as he stopped racing around and stood still. He only held up one hand as he taunted Chase yet again. This made the Roidmude's 'blood' boil. Chaser was astonished that he could be so confident with this new power up while Cody just stood there, waiting for him to attack.

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" Chaser yelled charging in at Cody while the latter smirked.

 _ **HISSATSU!**_

 _ **BURST! FULL THROTTLE: DEAD-HEAT!**_

Cody jumped into the air as he began to spin like a top again, as he did red energy formed around him like a tire before he came flying towards Chaser, extending his leg outward as his kick and Chaser's punch collide. As they make contact, shockwaves were being poured out from the contact, but in seconds, Cody started to gain more ground as he slowly began to push Chaser back.

"I-Impossible!" Chaser got out.

"Sorry, but this is my win!" Cody let out a battle cry as he finally pushed through Chaser's defense, sendin him deep into the concrete wall as Cody sighed. He then turned back to see Rana and Arnett facing off against some Roidmudes. A smirk appearing on his face behind his mask as he rushed towards them to help out.

"Triple Acceleration!" Arnett shouted as she split into three clones and slashed the Roidmudes. Limbs fell off of them as some tried to charge, only to be stopped by Rana.

"Enga!" She shouted, as she threw one strike, shattering the injured Roidmudes, but only to see Lupin summoning more. "Coward! Fight us like a man!" She shouted.

" _ **Kurogasa, it's time for Type Technic!"**_ Krim said. The Drive Driver appearing from the Dimension Cab portal as it flew into his hand.

"Got it!" He answered, taking out a new shift car. It was green and resembled a garbage truck as he twisted the Ignition Key, placing the shift car in it. "Henshin!"

 _ **DRIVE! TYPE: TECHNIC!**_

The energy tire formed around Kurogasa as green, bulky armor were then placed on top as the Type Technic tire flew out before placing it in the middle of the chest. It was very bulky, the head resembling a garbage truck, while silver pipes ran down his arms and through the armor. And a small light flew out as it reached Drive as he grabbed it. It looked like a door handle mixed with a gun.

"Hmm… Door-Ju has a nice ring to it." He looks at the Roidmudes, as he does, the targeting system started as it began to lock on the Roidmudes, and in a split second, he started to fire on them, being accurate as possible. "Whoa, I was never this good of a shot before."

" _ **Well now you can. Just remember to open and close the door to charge for more shots."**_

"Right!" Kurogasa nodded before he shot more Roidmudes.

Lupin growled, seeing he was being pushed back. "HEY! LUPIN!" Cody shouted out. And in an instant, he appeared in front of him, as he started to battle it out with the evil Rider. "Let's see how much you can handle!" Cody smirked.

"Grrrrr… this wasn't part of the script!" Lupin growled as he was on the defensive.

"Script this!" Cody replied, quickly reappearing behind Lupin as he starts sending barrages of punches at Lupin, before kicking him away. "Time to end-"

 _ ***BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!***_

Cody looked as he started to see the gauge in the red. The tire on his chest began to spin rapidly as the treads shattered away as Cody's visor glows brightly. He then started swinging left and right, uncontrollably, showing his system was now going berserk. "Can't… stop!" He grunted.

Lupin chuckling as he looked at the young riders. "Mach, Drive, Krim, Ladies… It has been a pleasure…" He bowed before disappearing away from them, taking Chaser with him.

"Get back here!" Arnett shouted.

"Worry about him later. We need to stop Cody from going out of control!" Kurogasa said. "I thought you said it's fixed now Krim!"

" **We couldn't fix the berserk. But we made it more easier to try and control… I just don't know if either of you can is all."** Krim frowned.

"Leave it to me!" Rana beamed. She turned as Cody began to rush towards him, and once close enough, she unleashed another Enga, sending him flying and luckily enough, powering him down.

 _ **OTSUKARE!**_

Cody panted as he took out Dead-Heat, smiling lightly, spite being in pain from Chaser's previous attack, showing the adrenaline wearing off. "Man… What power…" He panted.

"Mattaku…" Kurogasa said before he took off the Technic Car and went back to civilian form. He then wobbled slightly but was caught by Arnett.

"It's alright. I got you." She smiled.

"Thanks." Kurogasa smiled gently. "I could use some… 'quality time' with ya after this."

Arnett smiled, kissing him softly. " **O-OI!"** Krim shouted, getting their attention having an angry emoji. " **You're both too young for that!"**

"Relax Krim…" Cody grunted, Rana helping him up. "They're partners as well. This is just part of how it works." He winced.

" _ **But-"**_

"Krim, just shut up." Kurogasa said bluntly.

Krim was a bit shocked by his tone, but sighed and accepted as the group started to make their way out of the now abandoned lab. Though, Krim noted to make sure to get others here to investigate this place, and see what Lupin may have planned

* * *

Meanwhile, Arnett was tending the rest of Kurogasa's wounds, making sure he was in tip top shape as she finished patching them up. "There, good as new." She smiled.

"Thanks." Kurogasa replied. "By the way, how did you know I'd be in danger and where to find me?"

"Well… This is going to sound strange but… I just… knew where to go…" She answered.

"Eh?" Kurogasa blinked confused.

"I… just had this odd feeling and… I decided to act on it. And it lead me to the lab. Maybe… it's because of our connection?" She said, smiling.

"I… guess so?" Kurogasa said still confused. "Well whatever it is, thank you." He smiled, but winced.

Arnett giggled. "I'll leave you to be for now. You need rest." She leaned in to kiss him as she headed out of the room. Kurogasa smiling softly as he closed his eyes, to let rest take him.

A few hours later…

During the full moon, a small beam of light entered his vision, waking him up, he slowly opened his eyes to see the door opened slightly.

"It's a good night for a full moon, huh Kurogasa?" Replied a voice, He turned his head to see Elizabeth sitting near his bed.

"E-Elizabeth…?!" Kurogasa said surprised, "W-What are you-"

"Shhhh…" Elizabeth placed a finger on his lips. "Just relax… alright?" she said, softly to him a warm smile on her face.

"W-What are you doing here?"

"To visit you of course…" she replied, slowly leaning in on him.

"You know I'm already Arnett's partner right? I already performed a Baptism with her."

"Yes, I fully know. And congrats on finding a partner… But…" she leaned in more, her body touching his. "But, as a third year, I do have certain perks. One perk is that, I can also have another Limiter… And after thinking it through… I do believe you are the one…"

"EH?!" Kurogasa panicked. "W-Wait, hold on! This isn't-" She silenced him as she placed her lips against his, wrapping her arms around him tightly as she held him close to her. "Mmmmmmmph!" He cried out as he tried to struggle free, but couldn't. ' _No… I can't… Arnett's going to…'_ He thought as his resistance gradually and slowly got weaker.

Elizabeth slowly parted from a dazed Kurogasa as he panted, smiling softly as she removed her shirt first. "I want this Kurogasa… Will you accept me?" She asked.

"I… I…" Kurogasa got out. "I don't know… I can't betray Arnett like this…"

"You won't betray anyone…" She smiled, "In fact… I could ask her to share you…" She said, her eyes half lidded.

Kurogasa blushed heavily at that. But he grabbed her shirt and held it up to her. "Please… Put your shirt on…" Elizabeth blinked, surprised a bit by this. "I'm sorry… but… I can't…" He said to her, his eyes closed.

She smiled as she took it before putting it back on. "I must say, you have quite the will to say no. Most boys in the academy would jump at this." She then puts her shirt back on. "Still, I won't give up. I will find a way to have you as my Limiter. Farewell for now." She said, walking out of the room.

Kurogasa sighed in relief at that as he plopped back onto the bed. "Oh man, what have I gotten myself into…?"

* * *

As for Cody, he was wincing at Rana's 'care' Unsure if she knew what she was doing. "You… sure you know how to do first aid?" He asked her.

"Of course I do. I'm not _that_ sheltered." Rana winked.

"Sometimes I wonder." Cody sweat dropped. "Still… I'm… sorry I dragged you into my problems… I didn't expect Lupin to take you…"

"It's fine. I didn't expect it either." Rana waved off.

"But…" Cody trailed off only for her to hush him with a finger to his lips.

"Don't say anything. Just be glad that everything's been dealt with and just moving on."

He blushed slightly, nodding softly to her. "O-Okay…" He then looks to see her bed is now gone. "Uh… where did your bed go?"

"Back where it belongs. Because we're going to share yours." Rana smiled cheekily.

"Wait, what?!" Cody gawked.

She giggled, hugging him. "Now we're one step closer to our goal!" She smiled. "Now, we just need to… 'test' some things…" she said, seductively, her eyes half lidded.

Cody gulped, backing up a bit. "I-I uh…" He couldn't think of something to get out of this.

Rana then smiled at him. "Don't worry. I was just kidding." She joked. "I won't force anything onto you, until you're ready." She said.

Cody sighing with some relief. But then felt her arms wrapping him in a hug. ' _Well… at least this won't scar me…'_ He sighed in his thoughts. And as they lay there, Dead-Heat rolls up on the desk, watching them and giving some soft, yet happy honks.

* * *

A/N: Finally done! Mach Dead-Heat is finally debuted... I was hoping to get him down later, but hey, things change. :P And no worries, the bit with Elizabeth and Kurogasa will not happen. Just shows that she does enjoy his personality and character than his strength. Hence why she is attracted to it. But, that kiss bit was only for this. And yes, consequences will come.

Until then, later minna!


	10. Chapter 10: A New Bond Formed

Freezing: At Mach Speed

* * *

Chapter 10: A New Bond Formed

* * *

The next day had come by and Kurogasa was walking down the hallways of West Genetics, but he was rather uneasy. Last night, Elizabeth came to his room and wanted him to be her Limiter but he politely declined because he didn't want to betray Arnett. Right now, he was rather cautious looking all around making sure that Elizabeth didn't pop out of nowhere.

"Hey."

"GAHHHHHHHHH!" Kurogasa freaked out turning around to see Cody.

"You alright, man? You seemed stressed out…" Cody asked him, but he flinched, turning around a bit to see nothing and letting out a relieved sigh. "Phew… she's not here…" Cody said to himself out loud.

"Don't… do that…" Kurogasa sighed exasperated.

"Sorry. But why were you looking arou-"

"Cody! Where are you, my Destined One?" Called out the familiar Rana. The young rider flinched as he opened the window and jumped out, holding onto the ledge outside.

Rana walked up to Kurogasa, smiling. "Hey Have you seen Cody?" she asked him.

"No." Kurogasa shook his head.

"Hmmmmm… I was sure he was here." Rana pouted.

"Sorry I haven't seen him. Speaking of can you do a favor for me?"

"Hm? Sure thing Kurogasa. What do you want?" she asked him.

"Keep an eye out for Elizabeth. I don't want anywhere near her today. Trust me, you don't want to know why."

"Oh. Alright then." She waved before skipping off. A few seconds later Cody popped out from the ledge, sighing.

"Thanks man…" He sighed.

"No problem. What are friends for?"

"And what's this about not wanting to be near Elizabeth?" Cody asked, before he joked with a chuckle. "Did she try to make you her Limiter or something?"

"…" Kurogasa remained silent.

Cody's eyes widened. "You're kidding me… really? She tried that?" he gasped. Kurogasa nodded silently, looking down as he blushed heavily in embarrassment.

"Then did you-"

"I said no to her."

"But still dude! That's just insane!" Cody groaned. "Even to this day, you have girls following you everywhere…" He sighed.

"You know Arnett's the only girl for me right?" Kurogasa sweat dropped. "I didn't want to betray her…"

"I know, I know…" Cody sighed. "Still man… what did you do to get her to like you?"

"I don't know. Maybe ever since I fought Arnett." Kurogasa then turned to Cody, "And you? What's gotten you so worried that you have to hide from Rana?" He asked him.

"Ugh… She not only wants to try and Baptise me… But she says it's training for our… ahem… 'Future children'…" Cody shivered slightly. "Don't get me wrong, she's very pretty and quite the amazing fighter… But she's moving things too quickly for me."

"I see…" Kurogasa said before sighing. "Man, now I have to avoid Elizabeth for the rest of the day… she'll stop at nothing to make me her Limiter when she already has one."

Both of the young riders sighed heavily as they made their rounds, as well as making sure they weren't being followed.

* * *

(Insert opening - Chance to Shine by AKINO )

* * *

The tune starts off small until the vocals start.

 _ **(Kimi ga warau, Kaze ga mieru)**_

We then see Cody sitting in the middle of a vicious battle field looking down as rain poured on him.

 _ **(Tsunai da sora, Toki no muko)**_

We then get a close up of Cody holding the Signal Bike Mach in his hand. Until Rana walks up and places her hand on his shoulder so he looks up at her.

 _ **(Sekai no hate de matteru)**_

Rana then smiles as the clouds slowly start clear up above them. It then makes Cody smile back as the sun shines on them both.

 _ **(Maiagare, Oshiminai yuuyake ni)**_

The camera then quickly pans up showing the title card brightly before it disappears.

 _ **(Inochi wa mezame utaeba)**_

We then see Japan's West Genetics Academy. Where we see Cody Aldrich smiling and holding up Signal Bike Mach next to Rana Linchen as she then grabs a hold of Cody's arm. As well as Kazuya Aoi standing next to Satellizer El Bridget as they both smile. And as they bump each other they both blush heavily. Then the screen flashes images of the Nova attacking, Rogue Pandora, and even Mashin Chaser too.

 _ **(Kitto todoku)**_

Cody and Kazuya then slowly look at the camera with determined faces.

 _ **(You will get your chance to shine)**_

We then see Cody transform in Kamen Rider Mach as he charges into battle with Rana and Elizabeth.

 _ **(Akiramenai, de)**_

And as they battle more Pandora show up to help them. From the other students like Chiffon, to Cathy, and even Elizabeth too.

 _ **(Janpushite, Hashiridashite)**_

Cody uses several Signal Bikes as they give him his Signal Koukan. From it curving into enemies, splitting apart and even stopping them in their place.

 _ **(Omoi wa kitto kanau)**_

We even see him turning into Dead-Heat Mach as he charges into battle at blinding speeds.

 _ **(One day you will get your wings)**_

Kazuya sends out an Anti-Freezing Wave. Freezing all of their enemies as they take them down. It then cuts to Kazuya in the past as a child holding onto his sister Kuzuha, smiling happily.

 _ **(Hajimari wa ima)**_

It's then cut to Satellizer at a young age cowering from Luis in the dark before it shatters showing a confident Satellizer.

 _ **(You can fly through blue blue skies)**_

We then see several other Pandora with their limiters as well as Gengo Aoi, E-Pandora, and more.

 _ **(You can touch the blue blue sky)**_

We then see Rana is standing above Cody holding a box of food as he quickly gets up to chow down on them with her. And as they eat there camera then finally pans back up into the sky to show the title card one last time.

* * *

Cody was sneaking around the halls of the school, trying his best to make it to class before or even after Rana. But he made sure he looked around every corner for Rana, hoping not to run into her again, unlike the last few times.

"So far so good, so far so good, so far so good." Cody chanted to himself.

"There you are!"

"Crap!" Cody shouted before immediately taking off. He turned to see Rana literally right behind him, only a few inches away from her arms reach. He grunted, doing his best to pick up more speed, but she seemed to be still just as close.

"Stop running already!" She pleaded.

"Sorry, but no can do, Ran-" An in a second, he was grabbed by her before she held him still.

"Just listen to me okay?" She demanded, making the rider stop and look at her. She sighs, letting him go. "Look… I… I'm sorry if I'm being too forceful. It's just… when I was told about my Destined One… I just knew it was going to be the best part of my life…. And when I met you… I… I couldn't help myself…" She admitted, smiling at him. "You just make me feel so alive."

Cody blinked at her. "Okay who are you and what have you done to Rana?"

She rolled her eyes punching his arm slightly, though 'her' version, slightly still made his arm sore. "So… if I'm being forceful… I just want to try my best to be with you… Even if I don't know how to…" she said softly.

Cody looked at her for a moment before sighing, "Alright… I'll give you a chance… just behave yourself."

She looked up at him, smiling brightly before bringing him into a very tight, almost painful hug. "Thank you so much Cody!"

"Gah! Too tight Rana!" He grunted, Rana letting him go, chuckling sheepishly.

"Sorry…" she smiled. "So… how do we start this?" she asked.

"Uh…" Cody thought about it. "Actually, that's a very good question."

" _ **How about a walk?"**_ Krim asked, the Dead-Heat Shift Car now rolling up on Cody's shoulder.

"K-Krim!? How long have you been listening in?" Cody stuttered.

" _ **Oh just enough."**_ Krim said. " _ **Walking and talking should do the trick."**_

"Why do I get the feeling you're trying to play matchmaker?" Cody deadpanned.

" _ **What do you mean?"**_ Krim asked innocently.

"Don't play all innocent with me Krim. What's going on?" Cody asked suspiciously.

" _ **I'm only helping my son is all."**_ He replied.

"That's adoptive son to you."

" _ **Okay enough out of you. Just walk and talk with Rana. You'll be fine."**_ Krim said before getting off his shoulder and drove off.

Cody sighed as he felt Rana's arm hooking on his. "Guess we'll just talk then." He smiled softly as they started to walk around, Krim watching them go.

" _ **Do your best Cody…"**_ Krim said happily.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"She tried to what?!" Arnett snapped.

The couple were in the cafeteria as they were having burgers and fries with cola drinks.

"Yeah… but I said no to her." Kurogasa sighed.

Arnett sighed in relief. "Thank goodness… but still, the nerve of her trying to take you!" she huffed. "You're _my_ Limiter." she said, hugging him slightly, as if protecting him from Elizabeth.

"Wow… never knew you were that possessive." Kurogasa chuckled.

"Of course! You're my boyfri- I mean… Limiter…" Arnett blushed.

"What?" He blinked. "Can you repeat that again? Were you about to say boyfriend?"

"What? No. Of course not! You say such the strangest things, Kurogasa…" she said, obviously lying.

"Arnett…" Kurogasa frowned. She blushed more, looking down as she fiddled with her fingers, still not answering.

" _ **Something wrong Kurogasa?"**_ Krim asked, rolling up on his shoulder with Shift Speed.

"Gah! Krim, don't do that!" Kurogasa said surprised.

" _ **Sorry, but it looks like you two are having… Trouble in Paradise, so-to-speak."**_ Krim said.

"Well… sorta." Arnett mumbled.

" _ **Anything that I maybe able to assist?"**_ He offered.

"Uh… I'm not sure." Kurogasa said. It was true too. He really doesn't know how to handle it. "Maybe it's best if I explained what happened." Later on, after Kurogasa explained, Krim sat there, silent, as if he was baffled or shocked by the outcome. Not talking for awhile.

"So… what do you think?" Arnett asked.

" _ **All I can probably say to help, is to make sure you knows where you two stand. You both care about each other enough to not separate you two. So, just try your best and keep in mind of each other."**_ Krim noted to them both.

"And if she persists?" Kurogasa asked.

" _ **Then keep doing your best to get it through to her that you're not interested."**_ He added on.

"Right. We'll do that." Arnett nodded.

" _ **Very well. I shall take my leave."**_ Krim said before rolling away from Kurogasa's shoulder.

"So~ what do you want to do now?" Kurogasa asked Arnett.

"I… don't know… pool?" She asked, not knowing.

"Mmmmmmm… nah." Kurogasa said, thinking about it more. "Or maybe… we could… you know…" He blushed. She blushed back as well, but smiled as she took his hand and nodded.

"Yeah, there's always that."

"After what Elizabeth did, I feel kinda violated…" Kurogasa mumbled.

"Then allow me to help replace those memories…" she said, leaning in towards him for a tender kiss. Kurogasa returned it before they broke the kiss and he was in a bit of a daze.

"Ehehehe…"

Arnett smirked, taking in his hand as they left the cafeteria. A few minutes later, she led him to her room to have some fun and hopefully help replace the memories of Elizabeth with herself. "Shall we get started then?" She asked him, placing her hand on his chest.

"Yeah…" Kurogasa muttered. And from there… you know what happened.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cody was walking around with Rana, walking along a path right near a small pond at the school. It was calm for them as they made their way there. Enjoying the small time right now, Cody was actually enjoying himself this time.

"Well… this isn't so bad." Cody commented.

"I'm glad you think so, Cody." Rana giggled. "Thank you though for listening to me…"

"Hey, it's no problem." He waved off. "Maybe it's a good thing that you caught me, otherwise I'd run away from you all the time."

"Sorry…" she said softly, lowering her head slightly. "I… just have a hard time calming down…"

"No it's fine. You're just… being you." Cody assured. "I won't take that away."

Rana smiled, hugging his arm a bit more. "You're the best Cody!" she beamed, quickly leaning up and kissed his cheek, surprising him.

"Uh…" Cody blushed.

"Ehe~ you're so cute when you blush." Rana giggled.

He blushed again, remaining quiet as they keep walking for a bit. "So um… what's… Tibet like?" He asked her.

"Oh it's the best place you'll ever be in!" Rana chirped. "You have to come see it sometime! I'll show you around."

Cody thought about that for a moment before shrugging slightly. "Eh, maybe I can at some point?" He responded, before she hugged him tightly.

"Awesome! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she beamed, almost crushing him.

"Okay Rana… you're doing it again…! Choking…! Can't breathe…! Need air…!"

She quickly let go of him, chuckling softly. "Sorry again…" She apologized.

They then made it towards the bench, relaxing a bit more for now as they sit there and look at the scene. Rana then turns to Cody, smiling at him. "So, mind telling me a bit about yourself then? What about your family?" She asked him.

Upon hearing that, made the young rider flinch as memories started to come running back to him. "My… family… My biological one… died…" He said softly, his head lowered.

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that." Rana apologized.

"It's… okay… Just… a touchy subject is all…" He said to her. "I… can answer your questions… But that one…"

"Yeah, I understand." Rana nodded.

"Thank you." Cody said. "So… what else do you want to know about me?"

"Well… what do you like? And… what do you like in a girl?" she asked, a slight blush on her cheeks.

Cody blushed back as well. "Um… Well… I like to take pictures… It's a small hobby…" He answered.

"And… your type?" she asked, leaning next to him, hugging his arm.

Cody gulped, a lump in his throat for some reason as he looked away from her eyes. "W-Well… I uh… don't really know yet… besides from… being funny, caring and you liking me… I don't really… have a preference." He stated to her.

"Heh~ are you sure~?." Rana asked slyly.

His blush grew. "Y-Yes… I'm sure, Rana…"

"Hmmmmmm…" Rana smiled wider, raising an eyebrow.

"W-What is it?" Cody asked. Rana then started leaning in towards the young rider, causing him to look at her very confused, he was a bit concerned if she's going to try what she did earlier. She then peeked his cheek lightly, giggling a bit.

"Thanks for letting me know Cody." She said to him softly.

"You know… if I didn't know any better, you would've kissed me square on the lips right then and there." Cody blinked.

"Heh, Oh I thought about it." she giggled, standing back up.

"Eh? You were?" Cody asked a bit surprised.

"Mhm!" Rana giggled again. "But… I decided not to. To try and… not move too fast."

"Phew…" Cody sighed in relief as he felt her arm wrapping around his again.

"So, where to next?" She asked me, smiling.

"Wanna get something to eat?" Cody asked.

"Food sounds great…" She sighed, holding his arm as they made their way to the cafeteria.

* * *

 _In a new lab, Lupin was looking over the new data he got from the fight from Mach and Drive, angered that Mach received a new power boost so easily. And worst was that he lost so much progress from that encounter with him and Krim._

" _This is not what I expected…" Lupin growled._

" _ **KISAMA!"**_ _An explosion erupted as Lupin sighed. Though the one most hurt and enraged was Chase as he strikes and destroys anything he sees in his way. The Roidmude Reaper angered by another loss from Krim's tech._

" _Oi, oi, oi… I was building that." Lupin groaned._

 _The Roidmude reaper glared at Lupin, grabbing him by his neck and lifting him up. "You promised I would have their heads… WHAT HAPPENED?!" He shouted._

" _There's a thing called unexpected developments Chase." Lupin said calmly. "And we have to adjust."_

 _He growled at the Cyberoid. "You better find a new way… Otherwise you will be disposed of…." He tossed him into a pillar, storming off._

" _Yare, yare, perhaps I tweaked his program too much…" Lupin sighed before getting off the pillar and dusting himself off as if nothing happened. "Oh well, I might as well try to make chaos indirectly again."_

* * *

Back at the school, Cody walked with Rana through the park that was nearby. Her arms wrapped around his, spite him wanting her moved a bit more away, though accepted this outcome. He sighed softly as he looked at her. "Why are we here again?" he asked.

"Cause, I thought this would be nice?" She responded with a giggle.

"That's not exactly an answer." Cody sweat dropped.

She huffed, her cheeks puffed out as she pinched his cheeks REALLY hard. "Owowowowow!" Cody gritted as she let go of his cheeks. "What was that for?!" He questioned.

"For not being nice about me taking you here…" She huffed.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Cody apologized.

"Apology accepted." She said softly, then smiled. "Say, what was your family like?" she asked him.

Hearing this made the young rider flinch as he looked down. "They… were awesome… they only wanted to help the world… One reason they became scientists…" He sighed. "They made their research at first, to only help and heal. But after an attack with a Nova and survived from it, they decided to change fields and stop them while still using their research to help save lives. Even my sister did her best to help them" He explained.

"You… have a sister?" Rana gasped.

"Actually… 'had'… She died along with my parents in the last Nova clash…" He frowned. "She was going to college the next day… Though she was almost introduced into the Pandora project, she refused…"

"I see…" Rana said sadly. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." Cody waved off.

"So… What happened next?"

Cody sighed as he sat down for this. "They were conducting an experiment… One that was top secret… Only me and my family knew of it… They were creating a new power source to help the Pandoras fight against the Nova. One where if used, their combat strength, speed, endurance and more will be surpassed to unbelievable levels... " He explained. "But… during one of the testing nights, right after we successfully finished it… The house came down… I was hurt and unable to move… I saw them grabbing my parents and sister… and literally absorbing them… I heard their screams as I was under several rubble… The last thing I remember before passing out… was my sister saying she loved me…" Tears were now in Cody's eyes, his fist gripping tightly from remembering that, the pain of losing them all.

"Oh Cody…" Rana whispered before hugging him much to his surprise.

"What are you-"

"There. There. Everything is going to be alright." Rana consoled. "You've been through a lot."

"I… But I…" He tried to think of something to say, something to push her back… But nothing came up as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her closely as she heard him wailing out, finally letting out the pain he built up for so long. "I miss them so much…!" He said softly, whimpers in his voice.

"I know… just let it out… don't hold back…" Rana murmured.

His grip around her tighten as he kept letting out his pain. His tears dripping on the ground, kneeling with her while she still hugged him. From afar was the Dead-Heat Shift Car, Krim watched it as he let out a soft sigh. " _ **After so many years… After numerous times… I was unable to get through to him… But she was able to so easily… Heh.. Guess I'm a bit jealous. But happy that she could help him out."**_ Krim 'smiled' at them as he drove off.

* * *

"Oh wow…" Kurogasa sighed in pure content.

Arnett hugged him, cuddling closely as she sighed happily. "Aren't I a good teacher?" she giggled, their bare bodies covered by the bed sheets.

"Oh yeah definitely…" Kurogasa chuckled. "You really know your stuff."

She smiled, kissing his cheek. "I take it you enjoyed my 'lesson'?" she asked with a smirk.

"Of course. I'll let you 'teach' me anytime."

"Oh? If you feel that way… Maybe I can give you some, 'private' lessons everyday?" she asked, tracing her finger along his chest.

"You would?" Kurogasa asked bewildered. "But… what if you… you know…"

Arnett rolled her eyes. "Don't worry… Besides, they wouldn't allow that to happen anyways. Once we get our Stigmata, and until we graduate, they'll make sure that won't happen." she informed.

"Oh…"

"But that can wait for another time. I wanna get to know you even more Kurogasa… If… that's fine?" She asked, cutely.

"Yeah, absolutely." Kurogasa smiled a bit. "Just as long as it keeps me away from Elizabeth."

Arnett smirked a bit wider as she got on top of him, straddling him before she smiled and leaned in to kiss his neck. "So… tell me a bit about your family." she asked, though still kissing his neck softly.

"Well… my parents are the best people I could ever ask for." Kurogasa began as he then felt Arnett's hand… stroking a certain part making him gasp lightly.

"Any siblings?" she smirked as she shifted her body, now pressing herself on his side as she kept doing what she was doing.

"N-No. I'm an only child…"

"I see…" She teased him more by going a bit faster with her hand. "What do your parents do?"

"My dad's a scientist working for Genetics… a-and… my mom is a stay-at-home mom." Kurogasa got out. "Geez, you're really enjoying this aren't you… ergh…"

She giggled, "More than you can imagine…" She smiled adding, "So, a scientist huh? Must be a big one if he works with Krim…"

"Y-Yeah, they're good friends."

"I take it, you have a dream, other than fighting the Nova?" she questioned, moving her arm a bit more.

"Well… ahh… to be honest, I'm… living the dream… being a Kamen Rider."

"Oh? You only wanna stay as a hero?" she asked, now moving her arm faster.

"Y-Yeah…" Kurogasa said, now panting.

"I see. Well for me… I kinda always wanted to open a bar." she admitted.

"A bar?"

"Mhm. Truth be told, I can make a mean drink. Care to try one sometime?" she winked, messing with him again with her hand.

"Y-Yeah… I'd… like to…" Kurogasa said as his breathing was more labored.

She giggled. "You can be so cute when you squirm." She licked her lips, a soft blush now on her face.

"Is that why they call you… the Mad Trickster… ahhhh…" Kurogasa asked as Arnett went even faster with her arm.

"You _really_ wanna see why they call me that?" she grinned.

"Maybe… ergh…" Kurogasa cringed. "Arnett… I'm gonna…"

"Yes~?" she giggled.

"Geez… go a bit faster will ya?"

"If you insist…" she smirked, literally, using a double acceleration to tease him more.

"O-Oi…!" Kurogasa said a bit surprised. "I said a bit not a lot."

"Squirm for me, Kuro-chan…" She whispered hazly in his ear.

And squirm he did. Kurogasa moved around more as the speed of her hand doubled and kept a constant pace. Eventually, he couldn't hold it any longer. "Argh! Arnett!" Kurogasa cried out as he spasmed and Arnett's hand felt something… warm and sticky.

She smirked at him giggling, "Good boy…" before straddling on top of him, her grin growing more. "Ready to show you why that call me the 'Mad Trickster'?" She chuckled softly.

"H-Hold on… I just…" Kurogasa got out.

"Good…" she smirked, slamming her hips down.

* * *

Back with Cody and Rana, the young rider finally calmed down enough, wiping his eyes as the two sit on a small bench. The young girl waiting to have him finish before he can talk again. "I'm… sorry about that… I… I haven't let that out in a while…" He apologized.

"You really haven't talked to anyone about it?" She asked.

The young Rider nodded, "Yeah… It's… It's just a very hard subject… And before, every time, someone tried to bring it up, I would just storm out… not wanting to deal with it…" He then turned to her, "So… how are you able to get me to finally talk about it?" He asked her.

"I don't know, I just asked and it went from there." Rana said.

Cody smiled softly at her, "Thank you… Rana…"

"For what? I really didn't do anything."

"Heh… you've done a lot more than you think…" He said to her. "You… helped me feel relieved after keeping that pain locked away and bottled up for so long."

"Well I couldn't let my Destined One stay sad all the time."

Cody chuckled softly, as he looked at her. "Say um… I know it's a bit late but… Wanna… grab a bite to eat?" He asked her.

"Sure." Rana smiled.

"Okay. And after that… we can… you know…"

"What? What is it?" Rana asked, the young Pandora titling her head in confusion.

The young rider blushed heavily as he scratched the back of his head. "Um… W-Well… we could try… 'that'… if you want to?" He said to her, embarrassed by giving her this offer.

"You mean…"

"Yes that." Cody said. "I'm… ready to be your Limiter…." He admitted, though feeling some regret for asking her this, as the next thing he knew, he felt a death grip, strangling him from a certain young girl's hug.

"I'm so happy right now!" Rana beamed. "I thought it would be eons until you asked me that!" She giggled happily.

"R-Rana… Too tight…"

She quickly set him down, taking his hands as he saw several sparkles in her eyes. "I promise, I will be the best wife ever! I will do everything in my power to make sure you are happy, dear!" She said, her smile already as large as it can be.

"Uh… yeah…" Cody smiled a bit seeing that he might as well relent to his fate.

The young Pandora, took his hand as she began to lead him, her soft smile actually warming his heart a bit. "But for now… Let's just enjoy our meal, alright?" she asked him.

"Alright… Rana." He smiled softly at her, as the young girl dragged him off towards a place to eat.

* * *

The next day, while school was out, a few people got together here and there, and one of them, was the group, Cody and Kurogasa were with. Today, they were relaxing near the school's park. Though, strangely enough, everyone but Cody and Rana where there.

"How long has it been since we've been waiting for those two?" Arthur asked, turning to Kurogasa who had his arm wrapped around Arnett.

"It's only been ten minutes." Kurogasa said looking at his watch.

"Just give them some time, alright, Arthur?" Kazuya said, chuckling softly, though next to the young boy was Satellizer, who was under the tree, reading a book.

"Seems to me, you're getting to know her more, Kazuya. Anything yet on the partnership?" Kurogasa teased.

"Um… well…" He blushed slightly. "Actually… We did become partners… But… we'll do the Baptism when we feel like we're both comfortable with it…" He admitted.

"No problem with that." Kurogasa shrugged.

"Hey guys!" Cody called out as he and Rana approached the group, although… the two were… strangely glowing.

"Uh… hey Cody." Kurogasa raised an eyebrow. "You two sure look happy. A bit happier than usual though."

"Hm? Must just be your imagination, dude." Cody said, the two sitting down with the others.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm~?" Kurogasa looked at them suspiciously. "Say Arnett, you feel there's something going on here?"

"Actually, I do… Spill it you two. What's going on?" the redhead, pandora asked them.

Cody sighed as he turned to Rana and nodded, She squealed as she hooked her arm around his, smiling at the others, "We're now partners!" She announced, happily.

"Okay, and that is news how?" Arthur asked.

"We performed a Baptism…" Cody sighed.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

Rana giggled, "It's not that big of a deal. Just means we're getting closer to having my destiny fulfilled!" She said to the others.

"Unbelievable…" Kurogasa muttered.

"Cody, you sly dog." Arthur chuckled.

The young rider, rubbed the back of his head. "Though… we're not a couple…." He sighed. "Yet…" he admitted, causing Rana to giggle again and hug his arm more.

"Oh Cody, just admit it. We're destined for life!" Rana giggled.

He turned to Kurogasa, "Help?" He pleaded to him, softly.

"Warui na, aibou. You're on your own since you willingly got yourself into this." Kurogasa chuckled deviously.

The young rider sighed, in defeat. "There better be something in there to help with this." He said, looking at the large picnic basket. As they get ready to dig in, far off from the others, watching them from above was Krim and Rinna.

" _ **He's grown so much now…. And thanks to that girl, she's helping him overcome several past problems… Ones that I was unable to help fix."**_ Krim admitted to his wife.

"She is something. Maybe for once he can finally let go of what he lost…" Rinna replied.

" _ **I just hope it is soon… I fear a storm is coming…"**_ Krim grimaced, as he 'looks' up at the sky.

* * *

 _Back in Lupin's lab, he sighs heavily, working on several projects, as well as trying to figure out someway to deal with the two riders? As well as that new power they possess... But he shook it off as he turned his attention back to the screen. Inside it was several data, and above it was none other than the Stigmata he stole from that Pandora he used. He had his data and tests done, but he felt like something was off..._

 ** _"Troubles, Lupin?"_** _Called out a chilling voice... One that Lupin rather not acknowledge._

 _"I've got this under control... N-No need to worry yourself..." He answered it._

 ** _"Ah, but without me, you would've been dead already. As well as unable to proceed with these plans..."_**

 _"I know... and I am truly grateful that you helped me... But I can deal with the riders myself." He said, still keeping his attention on the screen._

 ** _"Seems to me, you haven't even been able to truly bested them."_**

 _Hearing that made Lupin flinch from it. **"And I do believe you have failed enough times as it is..."**_

 _"I... just need more time..."_

 ** _"Time is something we do not have. But, I do believe I have someone who can help..."_**

 _This time, Lupin turned, his eyes widen as he sees someone.. He rather not see again. "Why use her?" he asked._

 ** _"Simple... To break that young Rider down."_** _The voice said. **"And by doing so, unable to fight with his teammates and possibly, give you even more resources once he joins us..."**_

 _"You know.. by doing this, you may end up revealing yourself..." Lupin frowned._

 ** _"I am well aware... But, regardless if I'm found out or not... They can't do a thing to me..."_** _He chuckled, a pair of small blue eyes lightening up the area, revealing some blue face on a screen._

* * *

A/N: Welp, this is done, and very sorry on the late publish everyone. We've just been having difficulties trying to write, continue this and get ideas... One reason why this is short and why there's not much in it. We just didn't know how to proceed with this chapter is all... So, in order to get better with this and give you guys better quality story telling, we'll be taking a small break to figure out how we want to proceed it... I am truly sorry to tell that to you all. But again, no worries. This is not being abandon.

So, until then, later minna!


End file.
